Lost In You
by f4life
Summary: What if Jacob Black had another friend, a female friend who was crazy for him? Would he be able to love her back or would he hold on to Bella? Follow the story of Eva Snow and her true feelings for Jacob. Discalimer: Stephanie Meyer owns mostly all
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Ok I keep on doing these stories but I must admit, I enjoy it! Anyway I usually make chapter 1 short just to see how it gets on but guys if you like it please review and ill put up the next chapter which I will try to make longer, CHEERS!**

**Chapter 1**

I knew this feeling was wrong but yet it felt so right. I loved him, I loved Jacob Black, I was in love with Jacob Black but deep down I knew he didn't and wouldn't feel the same way, I just had to keep these feelings buried up inside of me.

I knew how much he loved Bella and how much he adored her. I saw the way he looked at her and he even told me how he felt about her. I just listened and gave him hope that maybe someday she would return his feelings.

I made a decision with myself last night that I would never ever tell Jacob how I felt. It would only confuse things between us and he might not want be my friend anymore and I couldn't live like that, not now, not ever.

I've known Jacob for quite a while now, about a year or so. I remember before I moved to La Push, I was living in Forks. I'd seen him in Forks a few times along with his friends (also mine now) Quil and Embry.

I also saw him once with Bella outside her house while my mom was driving by with me in the back. I always thought he was handsome and I loved his smile, he was the perfect guy.

Bella was new to our school while I was living there and she was dating that Cullen guy Edward. I always thought The Cullen's were a little weird, very pale and kept to themselves. Yes they were beautiful but just not the beautiful that attracted me.

When It was getting nearer to the end of the school year, my mom made the decision to move to La Push because she couldn't afford to pay the rent for the house we were living in and also because her great grandfather was a native from La Push. Of course I didn't take it well, I didn't want to leave Forks, Forks High and my friends there. Me and my mom were always moving houses and my mom was always struggling with money. It was hard on my mom since my dad walked out on us, but I couldn't really complain, he left when I was six months old so I never really knew him.

After all my complaining about moving, I was eventually made go.

**Flashback**

My hair was whipping into my face as I stared out the open window of the car. I was so upset about leaving and wasn't looking forward to moving to La Push.

"Eva don't be like that, I'm sorry that we have to do this but there's nothing I can do to help you, I'm trying my best honey," my mom told me, stress evident in her voice.

I felt a twinge of guilt rush through me as she said that. I knew I was making this hard on her but I couldn't help feeling like this, I was sick of moving.

I turned to look at her and pursed my lips, trying to hold in my tears, tears of sadness and anger, "Mom, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at how our life is, how we keep on moving and are always struggling with money, I'm sick and tired of it and even though I never knew him, I'm mad at dad for leaving us to live like this," I told her as a tear fell down my cheek.

Mom just nodded and looked like she was holding her tears in as well. She never spoke if she was on the verge of crying, she just nodded or shook her head.

I turned my head back to the open window and we were driving by a few stores now. There was an internet café, a florist, a gas station, a- There he was, Jacob along with his two friends heading into the small grocery store. I suddenly forgot how angry and sad I was and just focused on the beautiful figure entering the store.

But it ended too quickly, we were way past it now and making a right turn onto a little neighborhood. I guessed this was where I would be living now and knowing that Jacob lived around here just made things that little bit better.

**End of Flashback **

I smiled to myself as I remembered that day. Everything seemed so hard and yet here I am loving where my new home is and loving the new friends I made. I actually met Jacob at La Push High. He was in my English and Math class and I was lucky enough on my first day to sit next to him in both classes. He was so welcoming and friendly and after that we just hung out.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom calling up to me downstairs, "EVA JAKE'S HERE,".

I jumped up off of my bed and took a quick glance at myself in the mirror before going down to him. My brown eyes looked a little dazed, my even lips looked a little dry but I didn't have time for lip balm right now. My chocolate brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail which slung from side to side every time I moved. My bronze shirt and faded jeans along with my black and white converse looked presentable and so I practically ran down the stairs.

"Hey Jake," I said breathlessly as I made it to the door. I couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked; he wore a black t-shirt along with a pair of worn jeans and his hair was tied back. It seemed that everything he wore seemed to look nice with his russet colored skin and black shiny hair.

He was smiling his smile at me which always made my knees weak, "Hey Eva, wanna go for a walk or something?," he asked me, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sure," I said without thinking and called over my shoulder to my mom, "Mom I'll be back by ten,".

"Ok honey, see you later, oh and don't forget to stop at the grocery store for flour," she called back. I rolled my eyes and walked out, shutting the door behind me. Mom had her 'baking a cake day' sometimes and I guessed that would be tomorrow.

Jake chuckled as we started walking, "Mom's baking a cake eh?," he asked but it really wasn't a question because he already knew the answer but I answered him anyway.

"Yep, I guess so, sure when does she ever stop?," I answered him giggling.

"Hmm… never," he said laughing, "Oh I wanna show you something," he said suddenly, grabbing my hand.

I frowned, what did he want to show me now? But I smiled at the heat radiating from his hand into mine as he pulled me towards his house, I never wanted to let go.

"What is it Jake?," I asked him, curious as to what he was so excited about.

He smiled at me, "You'll see," and leaded me over to his garage. "Here it is, a job well done," he said excitedly as he gestured toward HIS RABBIT!

"OH MY GOD JAKE!," I squealed and ran over to it. He had spent so much time on this and now it was ready and it looked as good as new.

"You like it?," he asked me, leaning against the wall, flashing a smile, revealing his perfect pearl white teeth.

"Like it? LOVE IT!," I told him smiling to myself as I checked the car out. I knew how proud he must be about himself and I was proud of him too. No other guy I knew could fix up a car like this.

I looked over at him and he was still smiling. I left the car and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he pulled me into one of those bear hugs of his, "I'm so proud of you Jake, the Rabbit is looking great!," I said into his chest. I loved being wrapped in his arms like this, it was the closest I would ever get to him.

"Thanks Eva, I'm glad you like it, I knew you would," he said into my hair then pulled away.

"So are you going to take it out?," I asked him excitedly, I knew he couldn't wait.

His smile got wider as I asked him, "Well tomorrow me and Bella … and Mike are going to the cinema, so I thought I'd take it with me there," he told me.

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, it felt like I was being stabbed in the heart a thousand times. He was taking the Rabbit with him TOMORROW when he was going to the cinema with BELLA? Well that was a good one, after all the time me and Quil (Embry stopped talking to us ever since he started hanging around Sam and his gang) spent watching him fix it up and listened to him ramble on about it, he decides the first time he would take it out with him and his beloved BELLA.

I swallowed hard and put on my fake smile, "Oh… well eh that's great Jake, I'm sure Bella will just love it," I told him without any enthusiasm in my voice, "Well eh… I better go now anyway, I need to buy a few things and stuff," I told him and turned away, heading towards the entrance of the garage.

"EVA WAIT!," he called and grabbed my arm, spinning me around to look at him. I couldn't look into his eyes though, I knew he'd see the hurt in them and knowing me I'd probably start crying with the hurt right in front of him.

"Look at me Eva, please," he begged as he tried tilting my chin up but it was no use, I wouldn't look at him.

"I really need to get going Jake…," I told him pursing my lips, holding back my tears.

His hand slid down my arm, sending waves of heat through me and he took hold of my hand, playing with my fingers, "Eva I swear I never meant to hurt you, I just thought that I'd like to remember driving my Rabbit for the first time with Bella, you know how I feel about her," he told me, sounding sorry.

"Yeah… well I hope someday you remember that you have two friends that care about you as much as Bella does and don't deserve to be treated any different," I said sounding a little pissed off, I looked up at him and stared him right in the eye, he looked hurt and right now I didn't care, I kept going, "And you know what's so silly of you Jake? Bella isn't even your girlfriend, if she was I guess it wouldn't hurt me as much but she's just your friend like me and Quil and you don't seem to acknowledge that," I told him and pulled my hand out of his, making my way out of the garage.

This time he didn't call me back or grab my arm, he just stood there with hurt in his eyes. As much as I hated hurting him, I couldn't keep the words in, I had to tell him how much it hurt and he had to be hurt in the process.

~*~

The next day was uneventful. I felt guilty about what I had said to Jacob but knew I wasn't the one to apologize. He hurt me too and I'm sure he hurt Quil as well.

I just sat around the house, eating ice cream or anything that consisted of sugar. My mom seemed to notice I was down and sat beside me on the sofa.

"Honey are you alright, did something happen between you and Jake?," she asked me, sounding concerned.

"No mom, I'm just having one of those days," I told her, I wasn't in the mood of explaining to her what happened.

"Alright well there's some apple pie in the kitchen if you want some, its fresh from the oven," she said and got up, heading towards the hall, "I'm just heading down to the internet café, ill be back in a while," she called out to me and headed out.

I sighed and decided I'd go up for a nap. I was feeling too depressed about yesterday and what made matters worse was that I saw Jacob's Rabbit drive by, obviously going out for a good time with Bella.

When I woke up, I turned on my side to see what time it was on my alarm clock: 12:00am. I gasped, "Twelve?," I'd obviously slept for way too long.

I jumped up out of bed and tip toed down the stairs. I knew mom was probably in bed and I didn't want to wake her. I decided to sit outside on the porch and get some fresh air.

I shivered as I headed outside and closed the door over. I sat down on the porch steps and looked over at Jake's house, his Rabbit was nowhere to be seen. I frowned, twelve and he's not back yet? Maybe he got caught up in traffic or something.

I hadn't realized that I was sitting out there lost in thought for three hours until I looked at my watch. But it wasn't that it was three o'clock in the morning that bothered me, it was the fact that Jake never made it home and to be honest, I was feeling a little worried, what if something happened to him? What if-

I was cut off by a loud howl coming from the woods near Jake's house, I practically jumped up and ran into my house, closing the door behind me, panting from the fright. What on earth was that? I thought terrified, it sounded like a wolf. What were wolves doing in La Push, near my house? And most importantly, where was Jake?

**A/N: Okay so how was it? Did u like it? If you did please review! And omg did you see the new moon trailer (I'm sure you did) it was AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for your nice, inspiring reviews! It made me want to write more. Here's chapter 2 and as always if you like it and want the next chapter then please leave me a review because if I don't get any I think you don't like it and then there's no chapter 3. So I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks again for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2 **

I slowly started to drift in and out of sleep on the living room sofa and with all my strength, brought myself to stand up on my feet and made my way up the stairs to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and let my dreams consume me.

~*~

The next morning I wasn't able to get myself out of bed, I was so tired. I turned on my side to catch a glimpse of my alarm clock and realized that it wasn't morning but the afternoon, it was 1:00pm!

I sighed and pulled myself out of my bed and trudged to the bathroom to freshen up. As I was brushing my teeth I remembered what happened last night. Two things for that matter: 1. A wolf howling and 2. Jake never came home.

With those thoughts present in my head I quickly finished up and ran to my bedroom window, hoping to find Jake's Rabbit back in its parking spot.

To my relief it was there and was in perfect condition. No evidence of an accident there, I thought. But I had to find out what happened to him last night, why was he so late? I also had to pretend to forget what happened between us yesterday or I wouldn't be getting any answers.

I threw on a pair of old jeans and a white sweater, grabbed my black and white converse which I wore yesterday and put them on. I ran a brush through my hair and left it down, in a hurry to see Jake.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I could smell toast and coffee. Oh crap, I'm not going to make it out of here unnoticed, I thought. I walked into the kitchen casually and saw my mom sitting at the table sipping her coffee.

"Mom, I'm just heading over to Jake's, I'll be back in a while," I told her as I filled a glass of water and gulped it down.

"Well good afternoon Eva," she said shaking her head, "Alright go on but I don't like you leaving the house with an empty stomach,".

I chuckled, "Mom I'll be fine, back soon," I called over my shoulder to her and headed outside, towards the Black's house.

As I reached Jake's house, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I knocked on the door lightly and waited patiently for an answer.

The door was pulled open slowly and revealed a tired looking Billy Black.

"Hi Billy, eh I was just wondering if Jake was here," I asked him awkwardly. I never usually had to ask Billy, he usually just let me in but it didn't look like he was going to today.

"Jake's sick today Eva, he's not able for visitors," Billy told me, a serious expression on his usually laid back face.

I was taken aback by his answer. I wasn't expecting him to answer me like that for the simple fact that I aren't a visitor, I'm Jakes best friend. I was also wondering how Jake got sick, was that the reason he didn't arrive back home early last night?

"Oh well… I hope he gets better and tell him to call me when he feels okay," I told Billy, trying to hide the confusion from my face.

He just nodded as I turned around and made my way back home. I decided I'd finish up some homework and try not to think too hard on Jake.

"Well your back early, how long have you been gone? Five minutes," my mom asked me, answering her own question as I stepped into the hall. I could tell she was in the living room.

"Yeah Jakes not feeling too well, I'm just going to finish up some homework," I called out to her as I made my way upstairs.

Two hours had passed as I sat on the floor in my bedroom, trying to do my homework but couldn't. I just couldn't stop thinking about Jake. It was quite weird the way Billy had treated me when I knocked and it was also weird that Jake all of a sudden was sick, obviously very sick if he couldn't have any visitors.

Just thinking of him made my heart rate go up a notch and my mind started drifting away to other subjects which included Jake. I thought of how much he loved Bella or as he would call her Bells. I wondered why she couldn't love him back. Was she so attached to Edward that she couldn't let go? That's the only reason I can think of because Jake is as beautiful as Edward in a completely different way. Maybe she doesn't see it that way though, maybe Jake isn't her type. I remember the first time I saw The Cullen's, it seemed everyone was intrigued by their beauty but me. I thought Emmett was cute and they were all beautiful but just not really my type.

I wonder if Jake told Bella how he felt about her, how much he cares and loves her. If so, I wonder how she took it. I half hoped she rejected him but the other half felt sorry for Jake and so if that's what makes him happy, then I I'd be happy for him if they got together but I wouldn't be happy for myself, at all.

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on my door, "Come in," I called to whoever it was.

The door opened slowly and in walked Quil. I instantly smiled and jumped up, "Hey Quil, what's up?," I asked happily, glad to see him.

He lingered by the doorway, "Nothing much, just thought we could hang out," he said casually.

I smiled, "Sure, want to go for a walk or something?," I asked him as I grabbed my black hoodie off the end of my bed, it was cold outside, as usual.

He shrugged, "Sure," and headed down the stairs with me following close behind.

As we made it outside and started walking, I decided to fill him in on the Jake incident, "Hey Quil, you know how Jake went out to the cinema with Bella last night?," I asked him, making sure he knew.

He nodded, signaling for me to continue, "Ok well yesterday I went for a nap which turned out to be a deep sleep and I woke up at twelve, anyway I decided to sit out on the porch for a while and-," Quil cut in.

He frowned, "You went out to sit on the porch at TWELVE?," he asked with a funny expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes and slapped him playfully on the arm, "Just listen okay!,".

He grinned, "Okay carry on,".

"So as I was saying when I sat out there at twelve, I noticed Jakes Rabbit wasn't parked there, so without my knowing it, three hours passed by and he never returned home and then," I gave him a look, "A WOLF HOWLED!," I practically shouted at him.

He frowned then shook his head, "It was three in the morning Eva, you were probably hearing things," he said rolling his eyes.

"I WAS NOT HEARING THINGS QUIL!," I shouted at him, a little irritated with his behavior.

"Okay okay, so what about Jake, did he make it home?," he asked sarcastically.

"ANYWAY," I eyed him, "I went to bed after that but this morning, his Rabbit was back so I decided to go check up on him, just to see why he was late and Billy wouldn't let me in, he told me Jake was sick and not able for visitors, I mean that's not normal, he was fine hours before hand and then all of a sudden he's sick," I said deep in thought.

"You know maybe Jake is sick but just playing it out to get off school or something," Quil told me, half smiling, "You know Jake," he laughed.

"Yeah maybe your right… Oh look it's," I looked over at them from across the road, "Embry and co," I whispered to him.

Quil tensed as he looked over at them, I could see the hurt flash onto his face. He huffed, "Embry can get lost and follow Sam and his gang like a dog, for all I care," he spat.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, hardly able to reach it now since he was getting so big, "Hey, we still got each other, I hope Embry realizes what good friends he had," I told him softly, trying to make him feel better.

I watched Embry, Sam, Paul and Jared walk with their heads held high and make a turn at the corner. It confused me as to how they could walk around half naked all the time, it was FREEZING!

That night I made it home and went straight to bed. I hadn't eaten anything but the pack of chips I had with Quil. I was in no mood of talking or watching TV. And I realized it was all because of Jake. I loved him so much that it was effecting me this way. I hadn't seen or spoken to him for two hole days and somehow I regretted the little fight we had.

**2 Weeks Later**

I was sitting staring at the television screen, completely oblivious to what was on the screen. I had been like this for a week now, I couldn't take it anymore. Jake being sick was one thing, Not being able to speak to him was another but knowing that he was better and hanging around with the Sam Gang was a different story.

I was hurt, angry and lonely. And what made things worse was that I hadn't been the one to see him, the last time I saw him was when we had our little fight and I walked off. My mom and Quil had told me they had seen him with Sam and his 'followers' at the store now and again. My mom also told me he had cut his hair like the rest of that gang. But what hurt was that he never called when I had told Billy to tell him to call me when he was feeling better and he didn't bother coming over to my house like usual. He just neglected me and Quil like we meant nothing to him.

I also heard that Bella had come down here to confront Jacob and it ended badly. I had no idea what was going on but it definitely wasn't normal.

I made a decision with myself today that today was the day I would call Jake. I had no intentions of walking up to his house to be turned away by Billy or neglected by Jake. A simple phone call couldn't do any harm, could it?

I punched in the numbers of his phone and waited for the phone to be answered and it was.

"Hello?," a deep, hard voice answered. I guessed it was Jakes because it was only him and Billy living there and it didn't sound like Billy at all.

"Jake?," I said wearily, wondering how this phone call would go.

I heard him clear his throat, "Look whoever it is I'm kind of busy right now so-,"

"Jake! Its Eva,"

There was silence for a minute before he spoke up, "Eva… I can't speak to you right now, I've gotta-,"

"NO JAKE! No, don't do this to me, don't neglect me like this," I said, my voice cracking as I felt the buildup of tears break free and fall down my cheeks.

"Eva please… I can't… I can't talk to you, I just… I can't, don't cry," he told me, his voice a little strained.

I tried to pull myself together, "I'm not crying," I lied, wiping away my tears, "I'm just hurt, I'm hurt because you never called and you never came over and hung out, you just… left me…," I told him, holding back tears.

He sighed into the phone, "Eva I'm sorry it's like this but… I have to go," he said softly and before I had the chance to answer him, he hung up.

I felt tears sting my eyes once again as I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it in my hand. I put the phone down and stood with my back against the wall replaying every word he had spoke to me. I couldn't believe he would do this to me, say those things to me, neglect me, he was my other half, I loved him, my heart belonged to him and now he broke it, he broke my heart and that's when I let all my tears out and cried so hard I slid down the wall and threw my face into my hands sobbing.

When there were no more tears left, I picked myself up off the floor and made my way over to the sofa. I searched through the channels and left on The Simpsons which usually made me laugh but today I was in no mood of laughing. I just felt like crying and crying and crying until I had no tears left in my body but somehow that didn't seem like a good option considering my mom would be back any minute now and I couldn't tell her how I felt about Jake.

"Eva?," my mom called as she let herself in. Great timing I thought, if she came in an hour before hand, she would have seen her broken hearted daughter with her back against the wall, crying her eyes out.

"In here," I called out to her. I could smell… Chinese takeout.

She came in, as I expected with two Chinese takeout bags, smiling brightly, "I got us some Chinese takeout, hungry?," she asked as she made her way over to sit beside me, placing the bags on the coffee table.

"Yeah I guess," I answered her, pretending to be hungry. If I said no, she'd drown me in questions.

After our eating was done and the place was cleaned up, I retired to bed and cried myself to sleep.

~*~

The next day I took a bath to try and relax my muscles and put my mind to rest but it didn't work. I felt the tears escaping my eyes again and quickly jumped out of the bath and got dressed. I slipped on a new pair of jeans I had never worn before, my light blue shirt and my white trainers. Once again I didn't bother to tie up my hair, I just brushed it quickly and left it down.

I stared at my face in the mirror and it looked dead. I was pale and my eyes were swollen from all the crying I have been doing.

I have to see him, I have to see Jake, I told myself. I had to speak to him, to his face. I was wrong yesterday when I said a phone call couldn't do any harm, it could do harm.

I ran down the stairs and thankfully my mom wasn't home so I didn't have to tell her where I was going.

I threw open the door and slammed it behind me as I ran towards his house. I checked my watch to see the time, it was 2pm, he should be home.

This time I didn't hesitate, I just knocked on his door without thinking. I waited impatiently for the door to be answered, until it was.

The door was pulled open to reveal… Jacob. A different Jacob, a Jacob I had never seen before. He definitely wasn't the same; his hair was cropped short as my mom had told me, he was taller and bigger, he was half naked like the rest of his 'gang' and he had a hard expression on his face and I didn't like it but something changed in his expression when he made eye contact with me, his face grew softer and his body seemed to relax. His eyes looked a little glazed over and his body seemed to lean toward me.

"Eva," he said breathlessly, he looked like he was going to come over to me but hesitated.

I stood there staring at him and felt myself break down. My lips started to tremble and tears started blurring my vision.

"Eva?," Jake said worriedly and started to make his way over to me but I didn't want him near me at this minute.

"Stop Jake, don't touch me," I said, my voice breaking as all the tears poured out and flooded my cheeks.

"Eva no, please-," he begged.

"Jacob just don't come near me!," I ordered him as I tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming and I started to cry, but I had to keep speaking "Jake… you… h-hurt m-me… you neglected m-me and… you b-broke my h-heart," I stuttered between sobs, staring at him with my teary face.

I watched his expression and it looked pained and hurt all at once. He gulped and I thought I saw a tear fall over his cheek.

He was only a few inches away from me and my body yearned for him but I couldn't let myself get hurt again. I said all there had to be said and I don't think I could take being pushed away from him again. He didn't love me, he loved Bella. He just felt guilty for making me cry and I knew I had to let him go. My heart was shattered into a million pieces.

**A/N: You see Eva doesn't really know what Jake is thinking and of course if you want to know what happens next then please review.**

**I hope you guys liked it! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! Okay I put this chapter up because I got nice reviews from you guys. I hope you like this one and as I said before I NEED reviews or I think you don't like this, so please if you want the next chapter, review. Thanks to all who did, it means a lot!**

I looked him in the eye once more, "I never want to speak to you again Jacob, never ever again!," I told him, my voice sounding a little strained from the remaining tears I was trying to hold in.

Having said that to him I turned around, took a deep breath and started to walk away.

"EVA WAIT! PLEASE," I heard Jacob call out to me, begging for me to hear him out. What kind of fool did he think I was? That I could take being rejected two times in a row? No thanks.

I suddenly felt a warm hand grab onto my arm, stopping me from walking. I knew it was Jakes hand. I tried to release my arm from his hold but it wouldn't work, he was too strong.

He was now standing in front of me, never breaking his hold on my arm. Lucky there wasn't any cars driving down the road or we would have been knocked down. I looked away from him and blinked multiple times, holding the tears back.

I felt his warm hand under my chin, tilting it up but it made no difference, I would not make eye contact with him.

"Eva look at me, please," he begged, sounding like he was going to cry himself but then I quickly shook that thought out of my head, Jake would never cry over me, he just wanted my attention.

"No Jake! Now let me go, you're hurting me!," I demanded, surprised by the sudden strength of my voice.

He let go of my arm immediately and I could feel the blood start to circulate in it again. He really was hurting me when he held my arm like that, he seemed to be oblivious to the strength he had sometimes.

As soon as he let go, I started off again. As much as it hurt for me to say goodbye to Jake, I had to do it. I was a weak girl, I knew that. Any other person would have said I was crazy for walking away from him like that but they didn't have a friend who completely ignored them and never spoke to them again. Me, Quil and Jake knew what that felt like, Embry did it to us and now Jake was doing it to me and Quil and I wasn't going to put myself in that situation again. I was just going to let go.

I thought I heard him whisper 'don't go' but couldn't be sure, either way there was no way I was going to go back to him, I couldn't risk having my heart shattered even more than it was now.

I jogged my way across the road and made my way home. It wasn't until I let myself in that I burst out crying. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut, throwing myself onto my bed and cried into my pillows.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I awoke to a dark room. All the memories of today's events came rushing to my mind as I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes and I groaned. I had cried enough already and I tried to pull myself together. I had to move on, I couldn't stay like this forever.

It was 9pm and I needed a shower. I made my way to the bathroom and turned the shower on to warm. As I stepped in and let the water hit my head, I drifted off into my thoughts.

I went back to the first day I had seen Jake. I was with a group of friends of mine at the Cinema in Port Angeles and he was there with Quil and Embry. They were buying some popcorn while we were buying our tickets. I noticed him as I stood waiting for my friend Zoe to pay for the tickets. I thought he was so handsome and I loved his long, silky black hair. He didn't notice me though, he was carrying his popcorn and laughing to something Embry had said as they made their way down the corridor, to whatever movie they were seeing.

After that I never thought I'd see him again until I saw him at First Beach in La Push. Again he never noticed me and just sat around the bonfire with his group of friends. I saw him a few times after that. Sometimes he'd just be checking out Forks with his friends or else he'd drop by to see Bella Swan, id seen him once at her house and overheard someone say that they had seen him with his dad dropping by at the Swans house.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about everything and blinked several times to hold back the tears. I wasn't going to cry again, I was going to be strong. I jumped out of the shower and got dressed before heading downstairs to make myself a sandwich.

"Hey mom," I said as I walked by her sitting at the kitchen table, to get some lemonade from the fridge.

"Up," she swallowed her tea, "Already?," she joked. She must have noticed I slept a lot these days.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mom I'm up already, very funny," I replied sarcastically, pouring myself a glass of Sprite.

"God honey, what happened to your arm?," my mom gasped.

Her question confused me. I glanced from my right arm to my left and saw what she was talking about. My left arm had what looked like a red hand mark that was turning into a bruise. I knew that it was from Jake's hard grip on my arm earlier. I mustn't have noticed it before since I wasn't really aware of my surroundings right now, just replaying everything that happened between me and Jake over the last few days.

I quickly tried to think of an explanation, "Yeah eh… I kind of fell when I was taking a shower…," I trailed off, hoping she'd believe it.

"Well it looks very sore honey, you should put some ice on it or something," she suggested, her eyes focused on my bruised arm.

I didn't bother responding to her. I just took my place at the table and joined her with my glass of Sprite and sandwich.

We chattered until it turned twelve and headed for bed. That night I dreamt I was lost…

_I was in the middle of the forest, lost and unable to find my way back home. It was dark and the only light visible was the moon. I was surrounded by trees and afraid. I heard the rustling of trees behind me and I started to shake, then I heard a very familiar sound… the sound of a wolf howling and it was coming from behind me but before I had the chance to run away, I woke up._

I sat up in my bed shaking and covered with cold sweat. My heart was thudding, ready to leap out of my chest and my breathing was erratic. I hated nightmares, I've always had those really scary ones but I hadn't had one for about a year. It was unusual for me to have one but I put it all down to what I was going through now and lay back down.

It was only 3am and I needed my sleep, nightmares or not. I hated feeling like this, why is it so hard? I thought. Why me? Why is it always me that things don't turn out right for? I guess I inherited that from my mom, things didn't always go right for her.

I sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep, this time I didn't dream.

~*~

The next afternoon I was in the middle of combing my hair when my mom called up to me, "EVA, DYLANS HERE TO SEE YOU,".

My jaw dropped and I put the comb down. Dylan? Dylan still remembers me? Oh my god he's here!

Dylan was my best friend when I moved to Forks. He was like a Jacob of Forks or a Quil for that matter, because I never actually like liked Dylan. He was the sweetest guy ever and was always a shoulder to cry on. I really missed him the first couple of weeks I moved here and he visited me a few times but after that, we just went our separate ways and now he's just here, randomly! It was a nice surprise though, I hadn't seen him in about a year or so.

I raced down the stairs, almost tripping in the process and ran into the living room.

There he was, Dylan. He actually changed a lot since I'd seen him last year. He looked much taller, about six foot, his fair hair was growing out and almost reached his shoulders. His face looked older, more mature and his baby fat had disappeared. His lips were medium sized as usual and his eyes were still those big green ones I loved.

He stood up from the sofa the instant he saw me and put on a big smile, "Hey Eva! Nice to see you," he said happily and gave me a quick hug.

I smiled back at him as he pulled away, "Nice to see you too Dylan, wow you look HUGE!," I told him giggling.

He laughed, "You look pretty different yourself, so how's life? I was just on my way to First Beach and thought, hey I must drop into see Eva,".

"Yeah I got quite a shock when I heard my mom call your name! Do you want to take a walk or are you in a hurry to get to First Beach?," I asked.

"No not at all, actually I was thinking maybe you could join me and my friends down at La Push, you know to catch up on things," he offered, smiling friendlily at me.

"Sure, just let me get my coat and I'll be ready," I replied excitedly.

The drive to La Push was fun, Dylan always made me laugh and I loved how he turned up the music on the radio and started singing… well rather screaming to it. It was the best fun I'd had in about two or three weeks.

When we arrived at First Beach it was 5pm and I could see his group of friends all gathered around in a circle, talking and laughing. I saw a few familiar faces as we approached and remembered these people immediately.

"OH MY GOD, EVA!," an old friend of mine named Mel screamed when she saw me and ran over to give me a big hug.

I laughed and hugged her back, happy to see her. This happened with a few other familiar people and I was introduced to the others. I chattered with everyone for a while until I needed a break.

I sat beside Dylan on a log and smiled at the sight of everyone around me. It was nice to be around old friends of mine and I hadn't realized this before but I missed them. Of course I loved Jake, Quil and Embry's company but when its gone down to just Quil, it wasn't exactly fun.

"So Eva, you still hanging around with those Quileute boys?," Dylan asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"No… not really, things have changed around here, you know people change," I sighed and brought my eyes to the ground.

I felt Dylan place his hand on top of my own which was placed on my knee and squeeze it, "Hey," he said softly and brought his free hand to my chin and tilted it up to look him in the eye, "Eva you know you can always come visit me if it makes you feel better, I miss having you around you know,".

I smiled, grateful for his caring nature, "You know I think I'd like that," I said and brought my eyes to the ground again, "I miss you too," I said quietly, I wasn't even sure he heard me.

He didn't answer me, instead he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "I'm always here for you Eva, you know that,".

"I do now," I told him. It was funny how we could just be ourselves even after not seeing each other for a year.

"Hey guys what's up?," I heard a familiar voice say to everyone. I looked up to see Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob approach our bonfire, which I hadn't noticed was lighting until now. I knew that familiar voice was Embry.

As I was about to look back down again, I caught Jacob watching me. He was on the other side of the fire, his back facing the sea. He was still standing unlike the others who decided to sit down and join us. His eyes were dark from where I was sitting and they were piercing into mine but something seemed to register in his mind and he moved his eyes to Dylan's arm around me then looked over at Dylan and gave him a death glare.

I dropped my gaze and shifted around uncomfortably. I didn't like the look Jacob was giving Dylan, he was looking at him as though he committed a crime or something, I was really starting to feel awkward.

Dylan seemed to notice my discomfort and pulled his arm from my waist, "Eva do you want to take a walk or something?," he asked and I could tell he knew why I was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I replied and quickly got up. I couldn't wait to get away from Jacob's glares, they were offending me.

Dylan got up as quickly as me and we both headed down the beach. We didn't speak to each other until we were out of hearing range.

"Man did you see how that Quileute dude was looking at me? I thought he was going to pounce on me right there and then," Dylan exclaimed, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with Jacob…," I told him, trailing off.

"Wait," he said and I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him, "that was JACOB? You mean your FRIEND Jacob?," he asked astonished.

I nodded, "Yep, that was him,".

His jaw dropped and he looked lost for words, "But… he's… changed, I didn't even recognize him," he said shaking his head.

I shrugged and we both started walking again. I took a look at my watch and it was 9pm already, Dylan would probably be leaving now.

And as if he read my thoughts, he stopped, "I should probably be heading home now, its nine already," he said.

I sighed, "Yeah I was just saying that to myself, well you go ahead Dylan, I'm just going to chill here for a while," I told him.

"What? No! I couldn't leave you here on your own in the dark, come on, ill drive you home," he insisted.

"No Dylan I've lived here for a year now, it's not the first time I've been alone here and it won't be the last," I reassured him, "now go ahead, ill call you sometime,"

He nodded and gave me a hug, "Okay I'll be waiting on that call and let me know when you get home okay, I don't want to be thinking anything happened to you," he told me and pulled away.

I nodded and watched him walk away. I stood there until I could no longer see him and then headed towards a big rock located on the sand where I could sit. I felt lonely again and I couldn't wait to see Dylan again already.

I was about ten minutes there on my own when I heard a rustling sound from behind me. I froze, it was just like the dream I had but this time there was no escaping from the wolf, if that's what it was.

"Eva," I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turned around to see who it was, thankful it wasn't a wolf and there stood Jacob.

He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes, just cut off jeans. I could make his face out from the moonlight and his expression was serious. His eyes held a fire behind them and they seemed to glow in the dark, making my heart speed up.

"We need to talk," his deep voice told me as he slowly made his way towards me.

**A/N: I wonder how Eva is going to react to this, will she stay put and hear him out or will she walk away? Review and you'll find out. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay I just wanted to say thanks to all reviewed, I really appreciate it! And if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have this chapter up so thanks again. Ok I hope you like this chapter and as I said before, please review if you want to see the next chapter up or I'll think you don't like it. Thanks again J**

**Chapter 4**

I sat there on the rock frozen, just watching him make his way towards me. We need to talk? I thought. We already talked, I had nothing left to say to him and I wasn't going to listen to his lame excuse, unlike Embry who hadn't even given us an excuse but Jake giving me one didn't make him any different, he was Embry the second and I didn't want to be around him.

He reached the rock I was sitting on and jumped on it to sit beside me. He was so close to me now that I could feel the heat radiating from his burning skin, his body seated beside me, only inches away.

"Eva look at me," he ordered in a commanding, deep voice.

I hadn't noticed I was staring at his chest until he said that. I couldn't help but look up at him, he didn't sound like my Jake at all, he was like a completely different person, like a younger Sam.

His eyes were now piercing into mine and his hands were slightly trembling as they rested on the rock, "Eva… things haven't been the same lately, I've… changed," he told me, his voice getting lower with each word.

His eyes travelled down to my hands that were resting on my knees and suddenly he placed one of his burning hands on top of mine, I could feel the blood start to boil in my hands the instant he placed his on top of mine.

He started again and I brought my eyes up to meet his, "I will… explain it to you Eva but-," before he finished I jumped up from the rock and stood glaring at him.

"Don't Jake! Don't. I don't want to hear it, there's nothing left to say, I told you to leave me alone but…," I stopped, suddenly very aware of the bruise he left on my arm and I could feel it hurting me. I instantly started to rub that part of my arm to stop it from hurting.

Jake jumped up, "Eva I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear," he apologized, agony in his face.

I stepped backwards, not wanting him to touch me, "Jake just go okay, were over, our friendship is in the past now, it will just be a nice memory to me now," I told him turning around and started to walk towards the bonfire.

As I kept on walking, faster and faster with each step, I felt his eyes burning holes into my back but I didn't dare turn around.

As I approached the bonfire, it was empty. There was just empty cans and bottles scattered around the sand. I sighed and sat down beside the dyeing fire, feeling lonely once again and thinking of the fun I had with Dylan.

My thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a wolfs howl echoed through the forest. It sounded like it was in pain and I could relate to that. It didn't scare me this time though, I was too caught up in my own thoughts to care, it's not like a wolf would just run out and eat me. I've never heard of that happening around here before.

~*~

That night I made it home safely and texted Dylan to let him know I was home safe. Mom must have gone up to bed because there was no sign of her anywhere. I sighed and made my way upstairs, falling onto my bed the minute I put on my pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

_"Eva," a voice whispered, "Eva," it whispered again. I was lying down somewhere, too comfortable to move, I could hear the sound of waves crashing onto rocks . "Eva," it whispered once again and my eyes fluttered open. My cheek was pressed onto something firm and warm and sweat was forming on my body but I couldn't see anything, It was too dark in this place. I suddenly felt something press onto the top of my head and I lifted my head up. There were those glowing eyes looking into mine and I realized I was lying on top of Jacob. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and made out Jacobs beautiful facial features, he was smiling HIS smile at me. "Eva," he breathed and reached out to stroke my cheek, I leaned into his touch and smiled. I glanced at him once again and his face was only inches from mine now that I could feel his hot breath on my face, "I love you," he whispered and leaned in to close the space between us when-_

The sound of my alarm woke me up. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why is it always at the best part that you wake me up?," I grumbled as I hit the alarm clock, in an attempt to make the annoying ringing sound stop but as usual it didn't.

I climbed out of bed and stretched. I was in no mood of school anymore, I never liked that place and never will and even though that dream was pretty wonderful, I wasn't in the mood of seeing the object of my dreams today.

~*~

School was boring and uneventful as usual and I was in my last period now English, counting every second that went by.

I heard Hannah and Jennifer whispering to each other behind me as usual but today I tuned in after hearing Jacobs name being mentioned.

"… so as I was saying, Jacob Black glanced over at me so I took at as you know an opportunity to go over and 'introduce myself'," she stopped for a second as both her and Jennifer started giggling, "Anyway I went over and oh by the way this is in lunch okay," I guessed Jennifer nodded so she carried on, "Yeah so Paul started whistling at me and I went over to Jacob and I had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention and he looked up at me and it was so sexy Jen, it was like he glared or something and just as I was about to say what's up the bell rang and he jumped up out of his seat, almost knocking the chair down in the process, I like a bad boy you know," she finished and Jennifer agreed, both giggling.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, Jacob giving Hannah sexy looks? What's so great about her? Whatever happened to Bella? Quil had told me that they were talking again so I assumed they were on good terms and I hadn't seen him today anyway. I just needed to escape, I needed to get away from all this. I was going to Forks, id go up to Dylan's and we could hang out, he'd make me feel better, I was sure of that.

~*~

"Mom would you drop me off at Dylan's? I really want to see him," I asked my mom as I got into the car. I was sick of having no car of my own but right now I wasn't going to get upset about it.

"Okay but he's going to have to bring you home, I'm working the late shift tonight," she told me, eyes on the road.

"Sure, thanks mom," I said smiling, I realized I was excited to see Dylan, he was so much fun to be around. Quil was depressed over Jake that he didn't feel like hanging out that much.

My mom pulled up outside Dylan's and I hopped out, eager to see him. She drove off as Dylan opened his door, "Eva!," he said and ran over to give me a welcoming hug.

"Hey," I said as he pulled away, "I needed to see you, I was so bored," I admitted.

He laughed, "Well let the fun begin, what do you want to do?," he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I shrugged, "I don't know, whatever," I told him and tucked some stray hairs behind my ear.

"Well let's see… its four o'clock so we could head down to Port Angeles and watch a movie and then grab something to eat," he suggested.

"Awesome! You ready?,"

"Hell yeah!," he replied smiling, as we both made it over and into his black Hyundai.

~*~

"Yeah could I have two large popcorns and…," Dylan's voice faded away as he stood ordering our popcorn and drinks, I became aware of someone watching me but when I looked around me there was no one to be seen, just ordinary people laughing and chatting as they waited patiently in the queue.

I brushed it off and smiled up at Dylan as we moved aside from the queue. He smiled back at me and handed me my drink and popcorn as we both chatted on our way to the 'Comedy' movie we agreed on.

"Shhh," someone shushed me as I laughed hysterically with Dylan at something he told me.

"We better keep it low or we'll be thrown out!," he whispered, holding back a laugh.

"Okay okay," I whispered back giggling.

As we sat in silence for a while and laughed along with everybody at the funny parts of the movie, I suddenly felt eyes on me again.

I tensed and turned around to look behind me but once again I didn't see anybody out of the ordinary.

"You okay?," Dylan asked looking behind him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," I replied. No need to worry Dylan about something that's not even there.

After another half hour the movie ended and me and Dylan exited the Cinema, on our way to Burger King.

As we both started walking towards Burger King, Dylan wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I tensed at this sudden change of attitude in him and I had a funny feeling that this wasn't exactly 'friendly'.

We walked liked that until we got to Burger King and found a place to sit. Dylan asked me what I wanted and headed over to order.

As I sat there waiting, I tried to figure out what he was going to say to me when he got back. I guessed something like 'I like you Eva' or 'Will you come to prom with me?' and I had no idea what I was going to tell him. I liked him sure but not in that way, I liked him as a friend. He was like the brother I never had but I couldn't hurt his feelings, I-

"Here you go," Dylan interrupted me from my thoughts and placed the tray with our food on it on the table.

I smiled awkwardly at him, "Thanks,"

As we started eating our burgers and chips, we chatted about all things possible until the words I didn't want to hear came up.

"Eva we've been friends for like… a really long time and I was wondering if we could you know, take it to the next level, maybe go on a date or something," Dylan told me as he reached over the table and placed his hand on top of mine.

My mouth opened to speak but I couldn't find any words, "Dylan I… I…," I trailed off, staring at his hand on mine.

He squeezed it, "Look I understand if you don't want to, its fine Eva," he told me, disappointment clear in his voice.

And that's when I said what I never thought I would, "No Dylan, sure we could go on a date…," I told him, staring up into his eyes.

His eyes sparkled and a smile spread across his face, he looked so happy, "Really? GREAT I'll call you and let you know when I'll pick you up,"

I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. Why did I say that? I had a problem with saying things I didn't mean when I was lost for words. I guessed I would just have to endure it.

The ride home was awkward, Dylan held my hand in his the whole way, smiling at me now and again and of course I had to smile back.

As I stared out the window, I noticed it was dark and that we were nearly at my place because we were driving by the woods. And then something caught my eye, I saw a shadow moving pretty fast through the woods and for a second my heart stopped beating. I had that funny feeling again that someone was watching me and it sent shivers down my spine.

I hadn't noticed we pulled up outside my house until Dylan poked me in the side, earning a low scream from me, yes I was VERY ticklish.

"Jesus Dylan!," I shouted at him, holding back a laugh.

"I know you want to laugh," he said cocking an eyebrow and started poking me multiple times in the side again.

This time I couldn't hold it in, I was screaming and laughing out loud, earning a few laughs from Dylan. I had to pinch his arm to stop him.

"Ouch!," he said rubbing his arm, pouting.

I rolled my eyes, "Toughen up dude!," I told him as I opened up my door but he grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. Oh no, I thought.

I turned around to look at him and his eyes looked dark with lust, "Aren't you going to kiss it better for me?," he asked, his face leaning closer to mine.

"Dylan, come on," I told him, my voice a little strained but before I could even think of anything else, he smashed his lips against mine and kissed me full on the mouth.

I couldn't think of anything at that moment but his lips on mine and I didn't like it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, he couldn't just kiss me like that.

He pulled away though, sensing my discomfort and pursed his lips, "Sorry Eva, I… I just couldn't stop myself," he apologized and by the look on his face, he meant it. I decided id forgive him, It wasn't in me not to.

I nodded, "Goodnight Dylan," I told him and stepped out of the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he shouted out the window as I opened the hall door. I heard his Hyundai drive away after that and I let out a sigh of relief.

I headed up to the bathroom first and stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't look good, I looked a little messy. My hair was falling out of its high pony and my mascara was smudged a little on my left eye.

I felt awful because I knew this wasn't right. Me and Dylan shouldn't be dating, I told myself. I didn't love Dylan, I wasn't in love with him. There was only one person I was in love with and that was Jacob, no one could ever take his place and I knew that now. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I loved him more than anything and right now having him as a friend would be enough but I was still mad at him and I knew that he would never be my friend again. It was over, we were over.

I took a quick shower and dressed into my pajamas. I ran down the stairs and curled up on the sofa and watched some Grey's Anatomy.

After the first episode finished, the doorbell rang. I frowned and looked up at the clock, it was eleven o'clock, who would be ringing my doorbell at this hour of the night?

I contemplated in my mind whether I should open the door or not but the bell kept on ringing so I decided I would.

I walked over to the door cautiously and unlocked it. I pulled it open and there stood Jacob towering over me. His hair looked messy, it was growing out in all different directions and as usual he was only wearing a pair of faded jeans but he had trainers on this time. I couldn't see his face clearly in the dark though.

"Eva, I need to talk to you," he told me, his voice sounding very strained.

I sighed and moved out of the way to let him in. I wasn't in the mood of fighting with anyone tonight and right now I was letting my heart take over my decisions.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. I walked past him into the living room, turning off the TV and sitting down. He followed me in and sat down beside me on the sofa. He gazed into my eyes as his body turned towards mine and I couldn't help the butterflies that were fluttering around in my stomach.

But it was then that I noticed that he looked very stressed. His face didn't look happy, it looked mournful and I tried to hold in the tears that forced to spill from eyes every time I saw him and remembered that we weren't friends anymore. I missed him, I missed the old, happy- go- lucky Jake.

"Eva I can't do this anymore, I… I miss you and I'll be… I'll be your friend, I know that's what you want, I'm such a jerk… I'm so sorry," he finished and threw his face into his hands.

I was taken by surprise by what he said, he missed me? He's a jerk? He'll be my friend? I felt so sorry for him at that moment. He apologized and now he looked so stressed with his face in his hands that I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I moved over beside him and rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist, "Jake, it's okay, you're not a jerk, I… I" I couldn't finish, I started sobbing into his arm and I felt him sit up and wrap his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest as I cried my heart out. I missed him, I needed him, he was the air I breathe. I let all the feelings I had inside of me out as he combed his fingers through my hair and hushed me.

"I'm here Eva, I'm here," he whispered into my hair as I continued to cry into his bare chest.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him even closer to me, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Are y-you… s-still m-my friend?," I asked him between sobs, staring at his chest.

"Yeah Eva," he whispered and kissed me on the forehead, "I'm here… I'm your friend," he mumbled into my hair.

As I sat there on his lap, my cheek resting on his chest and my arms wrapped securely around his waist, I couldn't describe how happy and relieved I was to know that we were friends again and then I thought about my date with Dylan tomorrow and wondered how Jacob would react to it.

Would our friendship still be the same as it was? Or would our friendship be weaker? Would I see Jake all the time or would I see him occasionally? And most importantly, how come he changed? Why did he leave me in the first place?

**A/N: Will Jacob be happy about this date Eva is going on with Dylan? Will explain why he left her? Why he has changed? Review to find out. Oh and guys I'm seriously not trying to be mean when I say review, it's just if you don't, I think you guys don't like it. Thanks again to those who did and thanks for reading my fanfic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait, I was really busy! Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews, you guys are the best! Please review if you want more and sorry if this one is short, I made it when I was really tired! Thanks again**

**Chapter 5**

I could hear his heartbeat at a normal rate as I rested my cheek against his chest and I wanted this moment to last forever but of course all things come to an end and I guessed I was afraid that when it did eventually end, he would leave me again and tell me we could no longer be friends.

We sat like this, with me in his lap with my arms wrapped around him and my cheek pressed onto his chest for about an hour now and he never gave up stroking my hair with his long fingers. Every now and again I would press myself closer to him in an attempt to make him stay longer.

When eventually my eyes diverted across the room and found the clock, it was eleven thirty already and I began to panic slightly. Please don't let him go, please don't let him go, I repeated in my head and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for him to tell me he was leaving but instead he told me the complete opposite of what I was thinking.

"It's okay Eva, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered reassuringly and held me closer to him, resting his chin on the top of my head.

I relaxed instantly as those words left his mouth and sighed. At that same moment I wondered why he did all this for me, it was like something you would see in the movies and not in real life but I put it all down to Jake being a nice person.

Time passed us by once again and I became aware that my mom would be home by two in the morning and it was already twelve. I couldn't imagine Jake staying here with me for longer than that but tried not to think about it that much.

"Eva," Jake spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I replied, hoping he wasn't leaving.

"When does your mom get back?," he asked.

"About two," I answered cautiously.

He didn't answer me straight away and I started to worry that he was leaving me. I felt sweat start to form on my forehead and knew it wasn't because Jakes body temperature was high.

"Jake, please don't leave me," I begged and looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

"Eva I told you I wasn't going anywhere but it's getting late and your very tired," he told me, his eyes scanning my face, "Let me take you up to bed alright?,".

I thought about what he said and nodded, knowing very well that I was tired and that him taking me to bed was better than him leaving this minute.

He lifted himself and I off of the sofa and carried me up the stairs to my room bridal style. He reached out to my bed and pulled back the blankets then laid me down on it gently, pulling the blankets back over me.

He stood there for a second just staring at me but he seemed to be thinking of something and I couldn't it figure out. The thought of him leaving me again crept back into my mind and I reached my hand out to grab his arm.

"Jacob don't leave, please," I begged, worried that if I woke up the next morning things wouldn't be the same.

He knelt down beside me and placed his warm hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb on it and gazed into my eyes, "I won't leave you, I promise, It won't happen again," he said softly and reassuringly. I leaned into his hand and gazed back at him.

"Jacob... why did you leave me?,"

He swallowed hard, "Now Eva is not the time, "

I searched his face for answers but didn't find any, "Is it because of that argument we had over the Rabbit?,"

He suddenly stopped rubbing his thumb off my cheek and stared hard into my eyes, "NO! No don't think that, no its nothing to do with that, it was just… personal, nothing to do with you but… but I'm here now, I'm with you,"

I couldn't help but reach out to him. I started to caress his cheek, feeling all his perfect bone structure and cheekbones under my fingers. I watched for his reaction, at first he looked surprised but then relaxed, his eyes locked on mine. I started to move my hand over to his newly cropped hair and ran my fingers through the short hair he had. Once I reached the back of his head he suddenly let his head fall down onto me, his cheek rested on my chest.

I froze for a second, wondering how to take this. Jacob never did that to me before and it didn't really feel like something a 'friend' would do but of course he has changed and I wasn't getting my hopes up.

I started caressing his scalp again and felt him relax at my touch, his head heavier on my chest. I noticed that my blood was boiling under his cheek but it didn't bother me, I was just happy that my best friend was back here with me and nothing could come between that.

As time started to pass us by, I felt my eyelids growing heavier and heavier with each second and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

~*~

I awoke to the sudden shining of the sun on my face and groaned. I was sure I had drawn the curtains last night but when I looked over they weren't fully drawn and I noticed the window wasn't locked. I frowned and shook my head, knowing me I had probably left both of them like that without knowing.

Jacob… Jacob crept back into my mind and I felt dread wash over me until I remembered last night and that we had made up. I smiled and sighed, today might not be so bad after- Oh no! my date with Dylan. I groaned once more and got up to get dressed.

~*~

"Good morning mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen and headed towards the toaster.

"Morning hun," mom mumbled as she sipped on her tea, reading the paper at the table.

I sat down across from her as I started on my toast and I felt her eyes on me. I looked up at her, "What?," I asked confused as to why she was watching me.

"Your Grandma Paula called yesterday," she sipped her tea, "And," she swallowed, "She wants us to go visit her on the weekend," she told me.

My jaw dropped, "But… but I can't, I've got school, I can't just neglect my homework and assignments,"

"Well take them with you, we're going for a week anyway so you've got plenty of time," she suggested.

I stared at her in mock horror. I hated staying with Grandma Paula, it was so boring! Yes she was a great Grandma, so caring and loving but I didn't want to go. The main reason I was certain I didn't want to go was Jake, especially after we made up.

"But mom I-," she wouldn't let me finish.

"Honey, its only for a week, you haven't seen her for months and she's getting old,"

"Okay okay, fine," I gave in but only because I felt sorry for Grandma and my mom wasn't letting me out of this.

~*~

Later, I was curled up on the sofa watching TV when my mobile rang. I took a deep breath and reached over the sofa to the coffee table in front that it was placed on.

"Hello,"

"Hey Eva! Its Dylan,"

"Oh… hey Dylan," I said trying to sound happy. I didn't want to go out with him but he wasn't going to let this go and I couldn't hurt him.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I should pick you up at eight, if that's alright?,"

I wanted so badly to say no but I didn't have it in me and besides it would be rude, "Sure, sounds… great,"

"Awesome! See you then," he said before he hung up and I rolled my eyes.

Why couldn't he see that I just wanted him as a friend and nothing more? I wasn't leading him on right? I was just being plain old me. I sighed, better to get it over and done with and I kind of felt sorry for Dylan, after all he was a great guy.

I got dressed into a black tank top and skinny jeans with a pair of black heels to match. I had to look nice of course or it would look like I didn't care which I didn't but didn't want to let him know.

I blow dried my hair and left it down. I applied some eyeliner and lip gloss and was ready to go, even though it was only seven thirty.

As I was making my way down the stairs and almost tripping over my heels in the process, the doorbell rang.

Dylan couldn't be a half hour early, could he?

I walked over to the door and swung it open to reveal Jacob. My eyes grew wide the instant I saw him since I wasn't expecting him. He was leaning against the doorway, grinning down at me. I flushed a little, wondering if he noticed that I was done up and I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't half naked.

He was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his muscles in all the right places and a pair of dark jeans that looked new, not to mention he was wearing black shoes to match. He looked nicely cleaned up, hell even his hair looked styled.

I stood there for a moment just taking in his appearance until his voice brought me back to my senses.

"Aren't you going to tell me I look good?," he asked me still grinning, with a gleam in his eye.

I blushed for a second but quickly composed myself and sniggered at his cockiness, shrugging, "Why should I?," I asked jokingly.

This was definitely the old me and Jake, always playing games with each other until one gives up. I was happy that things seemed to be back to normal.

"Because I think I do, if I must say so myself," he replied, winking at me.

I laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm, only to be pulled into one of his signature bear hugs.

"I missed you," he whispered to me softly as he rested his chin on my head.

I couldn't stop my heart rate picking up a notch and the butterflies fluttering in my stomach as he said that but of course I knew he meant it in a friendly kind of way.

"I missed you too," I mumbled into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

We stood like that for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"You look really beautiful tonight Eva… you always do," he told me, his voice a little huskier than usual.

I blushed into his chest and looked up at him smiling, "Really? You think so?,".

He caressed my cheek the way I did for him last night and nodded, "Yeah… you really do,".

We stood there staring into each other's eyes and it felt as if the world just stopped revolving around us. I could see what looked like… love in his eyes and I smiled. It didn't matter if it was brotherly or fatherly love, it was love and that's all that mattered.

He bent his head towards mine until it was so close, I could feel his hot breath on my face. His eyes were gazing into mine and several emotions ran through them but before I could figure them out he spoke.

"I wanted to take you out with me tonight, we haven't been," he ran his fingers over my cheekbones all the way down to my shoulders and then all the way down to my elbow, his touch setting my skin on fire and driving my heart crazy, "Together in a while," he finished, his voice so low but yet so deep.

My moment of happiness was destroyed when I broke eye contact with him and saw headlights pull up outside my house and a door open to reveal Dylan.

I gulped and pulled away from Jacobs arms, pulling at me tank top and fixing my hair.

I glanced up at Jacob as he looked over his shoulder, a look of disgust forming on his face. He looked back down at me again and behind the disgust I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"So that explains why your all dressed up," he told me, his voice strained.

I opened my mouth to explain but he spoke before me, "I guess I'll see you around Eva,".

With that he turned on his heel and left, glancing over at Dylan and glaring at him before taking long strides to his house.

I watched after him, frozen in my place. I knew I hurt him by going on a date with Dylan and I knew that I wanted to go with Jacob, not Dylan.

It was then and there, I could either choose to go with Dylan on this date of ours or run after Jacob and let him take me somewhere. Maybe this was my chance with Jacob but would I take it?

**A/N: So will it be her chance if she does? Review to find out. Thanks again 4 all your awesome reviews, it means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG thank you all for your lovely reviews and please keep them coming if you want more.**

**Anyway I just wanted to say that it's really sad that Michael Jackson died! I couldn't believe it. **

**R.I.P Michael**

**Chapter 6**

I stood there watching him as he walked home, hands in pockets and a hurt/angry expression on his face. I missed him already and I really wanted to run after him that second but knew I couldn't. If I did I would firstly hurt Dylan which I couldn't because he was a close friend and I cared about him and secondly I was in no mood of explaining to Jake why me and Dylan were going on a date.

It was obvious that me and Jake would probably end up at the movies or something and that it would still be us, always just friends and nothing more. Of course I did feel a little light headed when he had brushed his fingers all the way down my arm and it didn't seem very 'friendly' but like I said, Jake has changed and maybe that's his new way of getting girls to agree to something.

"Eva?," a voice spoke my name, bringing me out of my own little world I was in.

I looked over to where the voice was coming and it was Dylan. I completely forgot he was here for a moment. He was standing a few feet away from me with a confused look on his face.

"I'm coming…," I said quietly, not sure if he could hear me or not.

As we made our way over to the car Dylan held the door open for me. I half smiled at him and ducked down to get in.

Not long after we were on the road, heading to Port Angeles, Dylan broke our awkward silence.

"So… you friends with that… big guy again?," he asked, eyes on the road.

"Well yeah… I guess," I replied, hoping he wouldn't make this more awkward than it was.

He nodded, "He didn't seem too happy to see me, it looked like you guys were pretty close…," he glanced over at me before looking at the road again.

I shifted in my seat, as he was making this more awkward, "Eh… well we are close friends,"

He nodded once more then looked over at me, "So did you hear about the killings in Seattle?," he asked, obviously trying to change the subject but the damage was done already.

"Yeah I did actually, mom doesn't want me going over there,"

"Seriously? Well I guess you can't blame your mom," he said, tucking some of his fair hair behind his ear. He obviously didn't agree with my mom but whatever.

After that we made small talk until we finally reached our destination. He pulled up outside this Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, it was obviously a new place and of course he wanted to make a good impression on me by not taking me to the movies or something. I appreciated it though, he was a nice guy.

When we entered the restaurant he already had a table reserved for us and I thought that was really sweet of him but he didn't have to bother with it all. I would have been fine with McDonalds or Kentucky Fried Chicken but of course he would object to it if I mentioned it to him.

"Well this place is really nice Dylan, thanks," I told him as we waited on our food.

He smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle with joy, "I thought you would like it,".

When our food finally arrived, we were half way through it when I noticed Hannah Foster walk into the restaurant along with her best friend forever Jennifer.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of them and hoped to god they wouldn't notice me. They were annoying enough in class and I was sick of them giving me dirty looks and speaking behind my back because I usually hung out with Jacob, Quil and Embry. Even after we didn't hang out any more, they kept on whispering and it was driving me insane. What the hell were they doing here anyway? Shouldn't they be down in La Push? Ugh.

"What's wrong? Is the food okay?," Dylan asked when he noticed the look on my face.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's great, I just saw a few girls I don't like, is all,".

He shrugged and continued eating as I took a sip of my soda. I suddenly got a whiff of perfume and just as I assumed, there was Hannah and Jennifer standing behind me, looking me up and down with grins on their faces.

"Well if it isn't our class mate Eva, I see you got yourself a date," Hannah said, snickering.

"Would you mind but we're trying to eat our food in peace," Dylan interrupted.

They both laughed, "Oh well you got yourself a tough boy there Eva but I bet his body isn't half as hot as Jacob Blacks, oh tell him I said hi and that I'll totally go out with him Sunday," Hannah said smugly and walked off, her and Jennifer laughing on their way.

My nostrils flared and hands were balled up into fists. I was so mad that I'd lost my appetite.

Dylan noticed and he didn't look too pleased himself. He placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it.

"Forget about them Eva, they're just two ignorant girls that haven't got anything better to do," he told me reassuringly.

I relaxed a little and looked over at his plate. His plate was almost empty and I wanted to leave.

"Dylan could we maybe… go home?," I asked but he knew it wasn't really a question and I really wanted to go along with it.

He smiled, "Sure,".

We made it back to La Push a while later and I was thankful for his understanding.

He pulled up outside my house and we sat in the car for a minute. I shifted around so I could face him.

"Thanks for tonight Dylan, the restaurant was great and I appreciate your understanding that I wanted to leave because of those… girls," I told him.

He smiled warmly at me, "No need to thank me Eva, you know I wanted to,"

I nodded and noticed he was moving in closer to me. Oh no! I thought, I didn't want to kiss him, I just didn't see Dylan that way but I didn't want to break it to him tonight.

His face was so close to mine now and my only escape was to give him a quick peck on the cheek, say goodnight and get out of the car quickly and that's exactly what I did.

As I reached my hall door, I remembered Dylan's expression when I kissed him on the cheek, he looked hurt but I just didn't want to kiss him, I needed to let him know we were just friends but just not right now.

**~*~**

The next morning in school was uneventful. I got a few snickers from Hannah and Jennifer but that was expected. Jacob was nowhere to be seen and so it was just me and Quil again. Quil was in a pretty bad mood these days, simply because Jacob wasn't hanging out with us anymore. I decided against telling Quil, me and Jacob made up, simply because he would feel left out and I really did pity him.

When I got home, mom left a note on the fridge telling me she was off to see her friend Rita and that she wouldn't be home until midnight.

I shrugged and took a tub of ice cream out of the fridge and flopped down on the sofa to watch Grays Anatomy.

When it ended, I decided I'd go up to see Jake in his garage since I couldn't keep from seeing him any longer. I loved being in love with him when I could at least see him, I could already feel the butterflies in my stomach as I thought about him. I just hoped he wasn't still mad that I decided to go with Dylan instead of him last night.

I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked good and then practically ran towards his garage where he usually spends a lot of his time.

When I entered the garage I looked around for him until I noticed he was under a car, fixing something I guess.

I smiled, "Hey Jake,".

He obviously heard me and got himself out from under the car and stood up, smiling brightly at me.

It was then that I noticed he was shirtless and had splashes of oil all over his chest and stomach. His body was unbelievable, so strong and masculine that he had me drooling. Not to mention that his jeans hung pretty low off his waist.

"Hello, Eva?," Jake interrupted and I immediately blushed. I hadn't noticed I was staring at his body for a little too long.

I looked up at him shyly and he was grinning, "So… what's up?,".

I shrugged and walked over to the wall, leaning my back against it.

"Nothing really… just thought I'd say hi," I replied.

He nodded and walked over to stand beside me, leaning his hand against the wall. His expression suddenly turned bitter as we locked eyes with each other and I wondered what I had said wrong.

"So… how was your… date?," he asked, his voice strained. He looked really disgusted now.

I shivered, he was making me feel strange, "It was nice," I told him, my voice a little lower than usual.

He flinched and diverted his eyes from me, suddenly very interested in a tool that lay on the floor between us.

"So you like him…," he asked but it really wasn't a question.

I couldn't stay where I was, it was too awkward so I decided to just stroll around the garage as I answered him.

"Well yeah… as a friend." I told him, fiddling with a ring on my finger.

Then there was silence.

Suddenly I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a strong body. I knew it was Jakes and I was shocked. He never ever held me like this and I was never crushed into his body like this before. He was starting to make me feel light headed and I couldn't help but lean into him. He was so strong and warm, it just felt so right and my heart was about to jump out of my chest it was beating so fast.

I felt him bury his face into the back of head, inhaling the scent of my flowing hair. Then I felt his chin rest on the top of my head and his arms tightening around me, holding me closer to him if that was possible.

I sighed into his embrace without even realizing it but before I could make up an excuse he spoke.

"You're one of a kind Eva," he said, in a low husky tone.

I frowned, what did he mean by that? I guessed he sensed my confusion and chuckled.

"You don't know how boys think of you Eva, don't you realize you're so beautiful?," he said, I could hear a smile in his voice.

Once he said those words my heart was beating erratically and my breath caught. He thought I was beautiful? Oh my god…..

"Eh… well… no," I answered honestly.

I felt him draw invisible circles on my abdomen with his fingers and pull me closer to him again.

"Well you are and don't think that… boy wants you as just a friend," he said, his voice getting a little acidy.

I stiffened as he said that. I knew Dylan had those intentions but I didn't want to discuss it with Jacob. What if he starts thinking I like Dylan in that kind of way?

"Yeah well… I don't intend for us to become something more," I told him, unable to think of anything else to say and besides he was making me feel lightheaded and I was burning up from his hot body temperature.

I felt him relax as I said that and he removed one of his hands from my waist so that he could tilt my chin up to look him in the eyes.

His eyes looked glazed over and that look of… love, deep love and something else was in them. His hot breath was tickling my face and he never released his hold on my chin.

"Will you come with me tonight or are you," he gulped, "Going out with that boy again?,"

I was speechless just staring up into his eyes but found my voice to answer him.

"Yes and no I'm not going out with… Dylan tonight," I replied breathlessly.

He smiled his smile for me and then released me.

"Well I have to get back to work on that car but I'll pick you up at around… eight?," he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, pulling them down even lower….. I quickly diverted my eyes and looked up at him.

"Sounds great," I said shyly and nervously pulled my shirt down a bit, "See you later,".

He smiled at me again, "See you," and then headed back to work on the car.

I practically flied all the way home, I was so happy! I felt hope, hope that maybe Jacob would start feeling the same way about me as I did him. He didn't know how good it felt to be so close to him and to be told that I'm beautiful by him, hell no one knew!

When I got home I looked up at the clock to see that it was six o'clock. Mom was washing the dishes in the kitchen and I decided to get a glass of water since I was sweating from Jacobs body heat.

"Hey mom," I said smiling brightly at her as I skipped to the fridge.

"Oh hello love, where were you?," she asked as she focused on scrubbing the dishes clean.

I gulped down a glass of water, "Over at Jakes garage, why?,".

She shrugged, "I just like knowing where my daughter is, is all,".

I smiled, she really was a great mom and since I was in a really happy mood, I went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she laughed.

"What was that for?," she asked still laughing and shaking her head.

"That mom, was for being so good to me," I replied, patting her on the back but suddenly she stiffened and I heard her sniff the air.

"Honey I can smell… gas or something," she told me as she looked around, her eyebrows furrowed together.

I frowned, gas? I looked around the kitchen and sniffed the air, no nothing.

I shrugged, "I can't," and started to walk towards the kitchen door into the living room but stopped when my mom spoke.

"God honey, what's that on your back?," she asked and came towards me.

I screamed and started shaking my shirt, "WHAT MOM! WHAT IS IT? GET IT OFF OF ME!,"

Mom started laughing and I stopped, "Honey turn around," so I did as she told me to, "Hmm were you near any oil or gas or something?,".

I froze as I remembered those strong arms around me, pressing me to Jacobs gorgeous body, which of course would have to have oil on it.

I giggled and I felt myself blush, "Yeah kind of, I was in Jakes garage remember?," I told her as she stood behind me, inspecting my shirt.

"Oh that's right, well go on and get cleaned up," she said as I heard her make her way back over to the sink.

**~*~**

An hour and a half passed and I was ready to go. I took a shower, blow dried my hair, applied make up, perfume, new pair of jeans and a red shirt, converse and I was done.

I only had to wait thirty more minutes to see the love of my life and spend some time with him, I couldn't wait.

Finally when I heard the doorbell ring I ran straight to it and flung the door open.

There he was in all his glory, looking as good as he did yesterday except this time he was wearing a brown t-shirt that clung to all his muscles and did him justice and a pair of white trainers.

He smiled at me and his smile touched his eyes. He was such a dream and I was one hundred percent positive that there was no other guy like him out there.

I smiled back at him shyly and felt myself blush. He seemed to notice and his smile widened.

"Hi Jake…," I said softly, gazing into his eyes.

"Hey Eva, you look… amazing!," he exclaimed and stepped closer to me, "You ready?," he asked his voice getting lower and deeper.

I nodded and called goodbye to my mom. I stepped outside into the cold but Jake was by my side instantly, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, making me warm up instantly.

As we approached his Rabbit and he helped me in, I realized that this was the first time I was ever in it. I was happy we were on good terms though or it wouldn't be as special.

When he got in and we started to wherever we were going, I wanted to know where exactly he _was _taking me.

"So… where are we going?," I asked.

He glanced over at me and smiled, "I thought maybe we could head down to First Beach and then maybe… I don't know wherever you want," he suggested, still smiling but eyes on the road now.

I smiled, "Sounds great," and it was true. Jacob knew that fancy restaurants couldn't make me like someone better or make our night more exciting or fun. He knew that his company was all that made me happy and that we could have a lot of fun on First Beach with just each other's company.

It didn't take long to get there and soon enough we were both walking hand in hand down the beach but of course I knew this hand in hand thing was just a friendly gesture and I appreciated it.

I decided to break the silence with a question that had been pondering my mind all day.

"So Jake, how come I didn't see you at school today?," I asked casually, looking up at him.

His jaw clenched, "I had some things to take care of," he replied, his whole stature stiffening.

"Oh…," was all I could say, he obviously wanted to keep whatever the 'things' were private so I didn't push him.

Then all of a sudden I remembered Hannah last night and what she had said, "_Oh tell him I said hi and that I'll definitely go out with him Sunday,"_. That really spoiled my mood and I couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he asked her out but not me. I was a nice girl right?

Jacob noticed my hurt expression and stopped in his tracks, stopping us both in the process since his hand held mine.

He placed his hand under my chin and tilted it up so I could lock my eyes on his.

"What's wrong Eva?," he asked softly, his eyes looked worried.

I shrugged, "Nothing… Just Hannah told me to tell you she said hi and that she'll definitely go out with you Sunday," I told him, my voice strained, it really hurt telling him that because I wished it was me he had asked out.

"WHAT!," he shouted, his face looked very angry and it was kind of scaring me. His body was shaking and I took a step back from him, a little afraid of what he might do at that moment.

He stepped closer to me again and placed both his hands on the sides of my face.

"Look at me Eva," he ordered and I couldn't help but obey. The moment I looked into his eyes I finally figured out what that other emotion was, it was… passion. Strong passion and it was… for me. I could see it all in his eyes, the love, the devotion, the passion….. but it was probably just friendly passion, he knew me for a while now.

"I never NEVER asked that… girl out, do you hear me?," he said fiercely, I nodded, "She's just making up stories to hurt you Eva, don't you listen to her okay? EVER," he told me and I nodded once again.

He suddenly rested his forehead against mine and rubbed his thumb over my cheek. I started to feel dizzy once his hot breath touched my face and I loved how close he was to me.

"Eva?," he asked, catching my attention.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Yeah,".

Then suddenly, without even expecting it, his lips crashed onto mine with full force.

I didn't even have any time to respond to him, he just kept on kissing my frozen lips which couldn't even function, I was shocked.

He suddenly pulled away and held my face in his hands, his breathing heavy. He stared into my eyes and rubbed his thumbs of off my cheeks once again.

"I love you," he said so quietly, I was the only person that could hear.

I didn't know what had just happened but it was as if he was the only one I could see. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was beating erratically. I couldn't believe he had just said that but all I wanted to do was cry out of happiness and kiss him until the end of the world.

I felt the tears build up in my eyes and I answered him but very quietly since I was close to crying.

"I… I… I love you too," I finally admitted to him.

We stood there for a moment gazing into each other's eyes after confessing our true love for each other before his lips smashed onto mine again.

This time my mouth responded to his and our lips moved together like they were made for each other. I had never been kissed like this before, there was so much passion, so much love in it. The feel of his hot lips on my cold ones was thrilling! They were so soft but yet so urgent and I started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen but I didn't care, this was what I was waiting for all along and it had finally happened.

His hands were in my hair, pulling my face closer to his as my hands held onto the back of his neck also pulling him closer to me.

I felt his tongue pressing against my lips begging for entrance and without hesitation I granted it but before I could feel our tongues entwine together he pulled away, now a foot away from me. I was confused, did I do something wrong?

"Jac-," I started but he held his hands out to stop me.

"I can't do this! I can't do this anymore," he said mainly to himself, his voice pained.

I was afraid for him, what was wrong? What couldn't he do?

He was now in front of me again and he pulled my hand up gently to his face as he breathed in its scent and kissed it, his eyes shut.

His eyes opened again and he gazed down into mine but it looked like there was pain in them.

"Eva, I love you, every inch of me loves you and I need to… to show you something before we move any further because… you need to know," he told me with fear in his eyes.

I wondered what he was talking about. Was it good news? Bad news? No obviously it wasn't good or else he would have been happy to tell me.

All I could do was wait and find out what was bugging him so much and that it somehow effected our relationship…..

**A/N: So is he finally going to tell her what he is? If so how is she going to react? Review if you want more and thanks for all your awesome ones!** J


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! They really put a smile on my face. So please review if you want the next chapter and thanks again. J**

**Chapter 7**

I stared at him questioningly, wondering what it was that he had to tell me but also painful for him to do so. I wanted to grab his face in my hands and mold our lips together and tell him to tell me later but I knew life wasn't that easy. I had the man I wanted now but things weren't going to be so peachy.

He let my hand he was holding drop and grabbed onto my forearms pulling me an inch closer to him. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me. A lot of emotions seemed to pass through his eyes.

"Eva… I don't want you to be afraid of… of me. I'm sorry things have to be like this but there's nothing I can do to change it," he breathed in for a second and removed one of his warm hands from my forearm to cup my cheek, "I love you," he whispered, "And… and I hope that you'll accept me after I show you,".

He let both hands drop once again from my forearm and cheek and I watched him curiously as he backed away from me.

My heart was beating erratically in my chest and I was quite worried as to what he was going to show me. What was that bad? Why did it affect our relationship? I just stood there and watched him.

He was still facing me but his back was facing the woods while mine was facing the sea, he was a good feet away from me now.

Much to my surprise he lifted his brown t-shirt over his head, revealing his perfect body. He then kicked off his white trainers and I started to wonder where this was going.

He stood there for a minute just staring into my eyes before turning around and facing the woods. I took that as a signal to follow him which I did. Before I reached him though he jogged into the woods and before I had time to even get into them, that's where I saw it. My Jake wasn't jogging into the woods anymore but had exploded into an enormous wolf.

I felt like screaming but my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to run for dear life but my body wouldn't respond. I felt all blood drain from my face and I felt cold. I couldn't feel my heart beating either. I just stood there frozen like a statue.

It seemed my eyes were the only thing working since I could see Ja- the wolf make its way slowly towards me.

It slowly emerged from the woods and I noticed it had russet colored fur, like Jake's skin. It looked sad and just stood there on its four legs staring at me.

It was there that I noticed that its eyes belonged to Jake and I suddenly started to think I was going mad but knew deep down in my heart that I wasn't and that this wolf was… my Jake.

I remembered what he had said to me about me accepting him after he showed me and I suddenly felt like crying. I loved him so much that I couldn't and wouldn't run away from his wolf figure.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and my body seemed to be responding to me again. I knew that was a sign that I shouldn't just stand here and I did what I thought was caring and loving.

It was only then that I noticed Jake's wolf was lying down on the sand looking upset until I slowly started to make my way towards him, resulting in him standing up and wagging his tail joyfully.

When I reached him he lay back down so that It was easier for me to pet him and I bent down on my knees beside him.

I reached out a shaking hand and placed it onto his silky fur, unsure if he wanted me to stroke him but his tail continued wagging so I started to stroke his russet fur.

I felt myself relax a little and smiled at my Jake. I loved him unconditionally and if this was what I had to put up with then I was willing to.

I knew that this was extraordinary and unbelievable but right now I didn't want to question, I was content with just kneeling there and stroking my Jakes beautiful soft fur for the time being.

After a while my hand grew weak and I had to stop stroking him. He seemed to understand and stood up. He looked at me once more before heading off into the woods once again but this time I couldn't see him and he seemed to be taking a little bit longer than last time.

I sat there on the sand staring into the woods until he finally emerged. He stopped and stood in front of me and I noticed he was wearing a different pair of jeans to the ones he had last time but that wasn't the point, the point was that my Jake had come back to me and he obviously wasn't sure of how I was going to react to him but before he could say anything, I stood up and threw my arms around his waist, holding him close to me.

I felt his body relax and he pulled me closer to him with one arm while his other free hand started to run its large fingers through my hair.

"Oh Eva," he sighed, "I thought you were going to run away and never want to see me again,".

I shook my head into his chest and held him tighter, "No… never," I whispered.

Without warning he lifted me up and carried me over to a log, bridal style.

He sat down and sat me on his lap, holding me to his chest with one arm and gently stroking my hair with his other hand.

I loved the feel of his body so close to mine and the heat that radiated from it and I wondered if the reason he was always warm or should I say hot, was because he was a wolf? And of course the word 'wolf' raised a lot of questions inside my head.

Firstly, how was it humanly possible for a man to turn into a wolf? Secondly, was Jacob dangerous? And lastly, where there more?

Jacob must have noticed me stiffen a little because he tilted my chin up so I could look him in the eye.

When I made eye contact with him his eyes were warm and full of love but he also looked concerned.

"Eva?," he said questioningly as he searched my eyes for answers, "Is there something wrong?," he asked, his face looking pained.

I knew he must have been feeling like a monster now and afraid that I might run away but I had to assure him that he wasn't a monster to me and that there was no way I would be running away from him, the love of my life.

I reached my hand up and caressed the left side of his face, "No Jake… there's nothing _wrong_ there's just some explaining to be done," I told him and he nodded.

I lifted myself off of his lap and sat beside him on the log so that we would be making eye contact while we spoke instead of my head resting on his chest, staring at his bare skin.

He turned slightly on the log so that he was facing me and took both my small hands in his warm large ones.

"Eva I know that this is… shocking to you and believe me I was shocked myself when it happened the first time and I don't really know how to explain how it happened to us because I don't actually know, I only know why," he told me, his voice low enough so only I could hear.

I noticed he used the term 'us' so that must have meant that he isn't the only one but I somehow guessed who the others would be.

"So there's more of you.. wolves?," I whispered.

He chuckled and squeezed my hands in his, "Eva you don't have to whisper, just talk a little lower than normal in case I don't hear someone coming," he told me, a smile playing on his face.

I felt myself blush and I smiled weakly, "Okay…,".

He smiled and let one of my hands go so that he could cup my burning cheek in his large hand, "You're so cute when you blush," he said as he gazed into my eyes, making my knees weak.

He removed his hand from my face though and took my hand in his once again, "So as to answer your question, yes there is and I assume you already know who they are but I'll tell you anyway, Sam, he's the Alpha and we must obey to anything he says or tells us to do since he was the first to phase. Jared and Paul and lastly our good friend Embry,".

I nodded and remembered what a good friend Embry actually was but was he ever going to talk to me again? And why do they end their friendships with people that aren't wolves?

"So is this why you stopped talking to me and Quil?," I asked.

He sighed and his face looked sad at the mention of Quil, "Yes, that's why. Sam told us not to remain friends with people that aren't the same as us, simply because we could phase at anytime and hurt you unintentionally but I really only think that rule should have applied to Paul and Paul only. Me, Embry and Jared are well able to control ourselves but I suppose Sam is just trying to keep everyone safe," he told me, shaking his head.

"So are you going to make up with Quil?," I asked him. Quil was having a hard time not being friends with Jake and he deserved an apology.

He looked down at our hands and shook his head again, "No,".

I frowned. Why wouldn't he? If Sam said he can't be friends with me and Quil then why was he talking to me now?

"Why Jake? Your talking to me, why can't you talk to Quil?,".

He looked up and his eyes met mine again and this time all four emotions were in them, love, lust, passion and devotion.

He let go of one of my hands once again and started caressing my cheek, never taking his eyes from mine and my blood heated up from his touch. I loved this feeling and I still couldn't believe he loved me the way I loved him.

"Because I imprinted on you Eva," he told me, his voice getting huskier with each word.

He leaned in and kissed my lips lightly and let his lips linger on mine for a moment before slowly pulling away. My lips already missing the contact of his.

Our eyes were still locked on each other and he was taking my breath away with every second but I remembered what he had said just a moment ago and wondered what imprinting meant.

He noticed the questioning look on my face and answered my unspoken question.

"Imprinting is something that happens to us werewolves and it's like love at first sight but stronger, much more stronger. When you see this girl for the first time, it's like nothing in this world matters as much as her and usually she will return the same feelings because the pull between you and your imprint is so strong that you can't be without each other. You need to be close to each other all the time and the love you feel for each other is so strong that the werewolf cannot love any other girl but you, nor can he imprint on another girl because his imprint is 'the one',".

That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my whole entire life and I was sure my mouth was hanging open in awe.

I was Jakes imprint? If it were possible for me to fly now then I would with happiness.

I felt tears building up in my eyes and soon they were spilling out onto my cheeks but these tears weren't only for happiness but they were also for sadness because if Jake had never imprinted on me, would he still be trying to win Bella's heart? If so, this love was magic and the only real part of this love was mine.

Jacob pulled me to his chest as I continued to cry and I was sure he had no clue what I was crying over.

He kissed the top of my head, "Eva why are crying? Don't cry love," he told me soothingly.

I had to tell him how I felt though.

I pulled away from him and stared up into his loving eyes, "Jake… I-If you n-never imprinted on me… w-would you never l-love me and s-still be head over h-heels for B-Bella?," I asked him through sobs.

His eyes grew wide and he looked shocked. He held my face in his hands so that I wouldn't look away from him.

"Eva I've always loved you, at first it was brotherly love but after that time at my garage when you told me that I should've let you and Quil ride with me in the Rabbit before Bella, it's like you changed that brotherly love I had for you and turned it into something more intimate, it's like you were showing me how much it hurt you and that you felt deeply about me and that hurt me to know that it hurt you so much and I realized two things in that moment. I realized that Bella didn't feel as deeply as you did about me and I realized that I was in love with you but I hadn't realized it because I was drowning myself in Bella. I didn't even want to go to the Cinema with her and Mike that night but I couldn't bail out on her like that and then of course I phased that night… but I want you to know that I love you Eva, more than you'll ever know and I don't want you to ever doubt our love,".

I was speechless at that moment. He really did love me? So that night when he went to the cinema with Bella and Mike, he didn't really want to go and that he was in love with me that night? This day has definitely been the best day of my life, no doubt about it.

I smiled weakly as he started to kiss my tears away until his lips finally met mine. He was still holding onto both sides of my face and he pulled my face closer to his so that our kisses would be deeper. Our lips moved with each other in ways I had never felt before and when I felt his tongue press against my lips begging for entrance, I granted it. Our tongues entwined together and he tasted so good. I pulled his face closer to mine just because I needed him to be as close as he could get. He nipped at my bottom lip gently and I quiet moan escaped my lips. This must have set him off because he lifted me up, never breaking our kiss and laid me down on the sand.

He hovered over me and held his weight on his hands that were placed on each side of my head as we continued to kiss and I was lost in him. I felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen but it didn't bother me.

I suddenly became aware of a vibration in my pocket and realized it was my mobile.

Jacob seemed to hear it and I guessed that was one of his wolf senses. He pulled away from me out of breath and fell onto his back on the sand beside me.

I giggled at him and he started trailing kisses from my shoulder down to my hand and up again as I reached for my mobile in my pocket.

I assumed it was mom so I answered it.

"Hi mom,"

"It's me Dylan,"

My jaw dropped. Oh my god, not now Dylan! Of all times to call, he calls now and oh no, Jake can hear everything and I'm one hundred percent positive Dylan's going to ask me out again.

I looked at Jake from the corner of my eye and he was looking up at me, having stopped kissing my arm and mouthed, 'who's Dylan'.

"Eva?,"

"Oh Dylan sorry, listen I'm kind of busy right now,"

"Oh okay sure I was just wondering since your mom told me your going to your Grandma's on the weekend, we should you know… go out on another date,"

My breath caught in my throat and my face was burning up. Dylan really did upset the mood because firstly, I had to explain me and Dylan to Jake and I also had to tell Jake I was going away on the weekend and when I turned my head slightly to look at his face, he was standing up and his hands were balled up into fists and he looked so angry. He had that same look he had on his face that night he was going to take me out but I was going on a date with Dylan. If looks could kill and I knew explaining definitely wasn't going to be easy by the look on his face.

**A/N: So how will Jake react to all of this and will he be happy about Eva staying away from him for a week or two at her Grandma's? Review to find out.**

**This chapter was mainly just about Jacob and his whole werewolf thing but I hoped you guys liked it and thanks again for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! Thank you all for your awesome reviews, you all really make my day and get me to write more, thanks so much!**

**Chapter 8**

There had to be some way to calm him down, I thought. I knew it wouldn't be easy explaining everything to him when he was in this state and I hoped he wouldn't phase right there in front of me. I had to come up with something.

"Look Dylan I really need to go now bye," I shut my mobile off after that and knew Dylan would call me up again pissed but right now I had more important things to take care of.

"Jake," I said, pushing myself up off the sand.

He didn't respond but continued to watch me with angry eyes as I finally managed to stand.

I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest since I was so short and he was so very tall.

"Jake, calm down," I whispered.

I felt him stiffen and his hands remained balled up into fists at his side.

I sighed and I started rubbing up and down his bare back, comfortingly. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him, his eyes weren't on mine but staring straight ahead instead.

"Jacob look at me," I ordered, I was getting a little irritated by his attitude.

His eyes met mine again and there was still anger in them but he finally spoke, "First of all is Dylan," he spat out the name, "That… boy who took you out that night?," he asked, his voice bitter.

I stopped rubbing his back and pulled away from him, so I stood directly in front of him, "Yes he is and no he's not my boyfriend incase you were wondering," I told him.

He seemed to relax a little after I said that but still wore that bitter mask on his face.

He crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "So when were you going to tell me you were leaving? Next Friday? Saturday, that's the day your leaving I assume, the weekend, right?,"

"What! Of course I was going to tell you soon, you didn't think I would wait until next Friday did you? Oh my god Jake, after all we've just confessed you're still doubting me?," I felt tears sting my eyes, I was hurt he thought that way of me after telling him how much I loved him.

His arms we're wrapped around me in an instant, pulling me close to him, "I'm sorry Eva, I just can't help it, you're my imprint and there's no secrets between you or your imprint," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

I nodded into his chest and decided against arguing about it right now. I've been through enough for one day and I needed time to adjust to all this werewolf stuff.

Jake must have noticed I was tired because he lifted me up and carried me to his Rabbit and drove me home in silence, his hand held on tightly to mine.

**~*~**

The next morning I lay in bed longer than usual and started to go through everything that had developed last night.

Jacob loved me as I did him, he was a werewolf, he imprinted on me and he didn't want me to keep any secrets from him.

Of course I had no intention of keeping any secrets from him but whatever news I had, he wanted to be informed the instant I was told about it. It was kind of unnerving that I had to tell him everything, hell did I have to tell him when I got my period? Or when I was having cramps?

I shook my head at the idea and settled on telling him important things.

After I took a shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, my mother noticed the silly smile I had on my face.

"Well good morning love, someone seems to be very happy today," my mom commented, eyeing me with suspicion.

I sat down across from her at the table and poured myself a glass of orange juice, "Yeah… maybe," I shrugged and felt my face grow hot from my mom's stares.

She lowered the paper she was reading and placed it on the table, cocking an eyebrow, "So… what happened between you and Mr. Black last night?,"

I nearly choked on my juice when she used 'Mr. Black' to refer to Jacob.

"Ha ha, honey I know when something is up, I'm not a fool, I used to be young once and I know by the expression on your face when I mention his name that you really like him," she told me with a sly little grin on her face.

I bit my lip, holding back a smile but knew all too well that my face was the color of a tomato.

She laughed, "Come on, spill the beans,"

"Mom please,"

"No, I want to know what the cause of my daughters smiling is," she pushed.

"Mom, it's nothing,"

"Eva if it was nothing then I'm sure you would be smiling like that every day,"

I sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give up, "Jake… told me he loved me last night,"

My mom's jaw dropped and she reached for my hand across the table, "Honey that's great news, not all boys tell the girls they like they love them you know,"

Yeah and not all boys tell the girls they like their werewolves either.

But I couldn't deny it, I was happy… hell I was out of my mind happy! I swear it was as if I was in heaven right now. The man I loved (yes Jacob could pass for a twenty five year old) loved me back and I couldn't be happier!

"Yeah your right mom, I'm so happy," I admitted, squeezing her hand.

She smiled, "Well I hope you two stay strong,"

"Thanks mom," I smiled and let my thoughts drift to Jake.

**~*~**

About an hour later, my mom left to go grocery shopping and I was curled up on the sofa, watching MTV when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up and ran to the door, nearly tripping over my feet in the process.

I pulled open the door to reveal a drenched Quil. Does it ever stop raining here?

"Hey Quil, come in before you catch a cold," I told him, moving out of the way to let him in.

He stepped into the hall and the rain was dripping from his clothes.

I closed the door and ran up the stairs, "Quil I'm getting you a towel, one second," I called down to him.

"Okay," he muttered.

I grabbed two clean towels I found in the bathroom and ran down to a soaked Quil.

"Here," I handed him the towels as he took off his jacket and hung it up.

"Thanks Eva," he said as he took them from me and started drying his hair and neck.

I couldn't help but notice that Quil was getting bigger with each day and I had a funny feeling why.

He was now drying the bottom of his jeans and looked up at me with a sly grin on his face, I realized he must have seen me staring at him and of course took it the wrong way.

He straightened himself up and stretched, flexing his muscles and winked at me, "Well Eva, I can't blame you, having such a hunk as a friend,".

My jaw dropped and I burst out laughing, "Yeah your right, your such a hunk," I joked.

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear huskily, "You got that right,".

I backed away from him and chuckled. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward around him, sometimes I wasn't sure if he was joking or not so I quickly headed into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

He followed me in and sat down beside me but not too close that our sides were touching.

"So Quil," I turned to face him, "How come your out and about today?,"

He shrugged, "Just thought I'd come and hang out, what's the point in sitting around, it gets more depressing,".

I nodded and flicked through the stations until Quil told me to leave it on ESPN for the usual sport he's interested in. I was more into soccer but whatever, I could just sit there and dream about Jake and hope he wouldn't get himself hurt.

"Eva did you see that?," Quil asked, obviously getting excited about the game.

My head snapped up to look at the TV, "Oh yeah..," I said, pretending I saw it, while I was really just dreaming about Jake.

The sudden sound of the doorbell took Quil's attention away from the TV.

I jumped up, "I'll get it," I said and ran to the door.

I pulled the door open to reveal a soaking wet and shirtless Jacob.

My breathe caught in my throat and my heart accelerated.

He grinned and pulled me to him, crushing my body against his and burying his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply, "Mmm I missed you so much,".

I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed, "I missed you too,".

I hadn't realized we were standing in the doorway like that until Quil came up behind us, "Eva? JAKE!," he shouted.

Jake let go of me immediately and I totally forgot Quil was even here the minute I saw Jake.

I stepped back as Jake and Quil faced each other.

"What the heck Jake! You completely ignore me and Eva for weeks and then I come here and find out that you two are still talking or should I say dating? And no one," he looks away from Jake and glares at me, "NO ONE, even tells me that you guys made up, NO ONE and I'm left sitting at my house alone and bored without any friends! Thanks a lot guys, Thanks a fucking lot," he spat and barged out of the house without his jacket.

Jake and I stared at each other for a minute before he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

I could feel a few tears spill onto my cheeks at the thought of poor Quil. He didn't deserve this, why didn't I pay more attention to my surroundings?

Jake wrapped me up in his arms and rested his chin on my head, rubbing my back, "It's not your fault Eva, he'll understand soon enough," he reassured me.

"But," I sniffled, "He hates us now Jake, he doesn't deserve this," I started sobbing into his chest.

"It's ok Eva," he kissed my forehead, "Come on,".

He kept an arm around me and brought me into the living room. He sat down and pulled me down with him, resting my head against his chest with his arm wrapped securely around me.

We sat like that for a while, saying nothing to each other, just staring at the television screen. The tears stopped and I just felt so at home with Jake that I never wanted him to leave. This imprinting thing became a very big part of my life now, it was so strong that I didn't want him to leave and I could see that he didn't want to either.

As time passed by, Jake lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his loving eyes, "You okay?," he asked softly.

I nodded and found myself getting lost in those dark eyes of his.

He bent his head down towards mine and closed the space between us.

His lips so soft and warm on mine, kissed me gently. I wanted more though so I deepened the kiss until he shifted himself on the sofa so that he could place me on his lap which he did.

I placed both my hands on the back of his head and pulled his face closer to mine while his hands roamed up and down my back.

As the kiss got more passionate, he started to suck on my bottom lip, begging for an entrance which I happily granted.

As our tongues entwined and our kisses became more urgent, Jake pulled away leaving me gasping for breath and wanting more.

"Eva honey," his breathing was heavy, "I might go too far,".

I shook my head, "No Jake," and grabbed his face in my hands but he pulled my hands away from his face and placed them at my sides.

"I'm serious Eva," he warned, his expression turning serious.

I frowned, "But… but we were only kissing Jake, I had no intentions of going that far,"

He cupped my cheek in his hand, "I know Eva but sometimes people lose control and especially werewolves with their imprints and I'm just… playing it safe, for now at least,".

I lifted myself off of his lap and stood in front of him and crossed my arms, "Jared imprinted on Kim right?," he nodded, "So how come they can make out and we can't," I asked irritated.

He chuckled, "Eva, Jared and Kim have been together longer than us, at first it was like this until Jared was able to control himself around her a little better,".

"What! Oh please Jake, they go overboard with their make out sessions," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Look Eva," he stood up and took both my hands in his, "I love you so much Eva, you have no idea and I want you so bad, especially when we kiss like that and I could take it too far honey and I wouldn't want to do that. We need to take it slow at first, until I get used to it, okay honey?," he asked me with such a loving expression that I just couldn't help but nod and hug him.

Jake stayed for a while after that and we chatted about ordinary things like school, our parents and other simple things until he had to leave for patrol.

I walked him to the door and we shared a kiss.

When we broke the kiss he smiled at me and tucked some stray hairs behind my ear, "I'll come back later if you want,".

I nearly jumped when he said that, "Yes please, I can't wait," I said excitedly.

He chuckled, "Okay then, later it is," and planted a small kiss on my forehead before running off into the woods, leaving me breathless.

**~*~ **

I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day and my mom had a knowing smile on her face as she watched me.

I couldn't sit still from all the excitement and I found myself walking up and down the stairs and around the house.

My love for him was so strong that I couldn't help feeling like this. The butterflies that assaulted my stomach didn't help either and I decided that taking another shower would be a good idea. Just for something to do since it was so rainy outside.

Once the warm water hit my head it reminded me of Jakes warmth. It felt so familiar but yet so far away. I knew he was out patrolling and I didn't like to think of him out there. I had no idea what kind of wildlife was out in the woods but it couldn't all be good.

The thought made me shiver and I finished up in the shower not too long after that.

As I was dressed in my pajamas and drying my hair with a towel, I heard my mom speaking to someone on the phone and she sounded happier than usual.

I opened my bedroom door a bit to eavesdrop and caught a few things.

"Well… yes but I don't know… ha ha… I do have a daughter here to look after… alright alright, you owe me one… okay see you then, bye,"

I frowned wondering who that was she was speaking to. I closed my door quietly once again and started blow drying my hair.

The sound of a knock on my bedroom door startled me and I hit my head with the hairdryer.

"Ouch," I moaned, rubbing my head, "Come in,".

It was mom, wearing a big smile on her face, "Honey do you mind if I go out tonight? I'll only be a while,".

I waved her off, "Of course not mom," then I cocked an eyebrow at her, "With whom?,".

She giggled and I must say, it kind of looked weird on my forty two year old mother, "Well… there's this man I met a couple of times in that grocery store down in Forks and well we kind of got talking and he asked me out tonight, so we're going to this Mexican restaurant in Port Angeles," she gushed.

I laughed, "Oh really? Well mom have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," I joked.

"I think I should be the one telling you that missy," my mom said, laughing.

I just shook my head at her as she went off to get dressed which took her over an hour. By the time she made it downstairs I was lounging on the sofa with a bag of chips in my hand watching Made of Honor.

"Wow mom, you look… AMAZING!," I complimented as she came into view.

It was like a whole new woman I was seeing. She was wearing a black dress, with matching black shoes and bag. The dress fit her perfectly but what made me go wow was her face. The makeup she wore just made her look like a completely different woman and her hair was curled.

"Thanks love, now its ten o'clock so I'll be back around twelve alright," I just nodded and said bye when she left.

Just as the movie was about to end, I heard someone banging on the hall door and it kind of frightened me since I was alone.

I paused the movie and tip toed to the hall door but unfortunately I couldn't see anyone through the peep hole since it was dark and once again our porch light wasn't working.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

At first I couldn't see anyone but then Dylan came into view.

Oh no, I thought.

He was standing there and it was still lashing so I told him to get in out of the rain.

Once I closed the door and turned around, he was facing me with his arms folded across his chest and his long blonde hair was soaked and some of it stuck to his face.

"Eva why did you hang up on me last night?," he asked, his voice strained.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well something came up, you know…,".

He dropped his arms to his sides and stood in front of me, "No Eva I don't know but I must say I was really hurt when you just hung up like that," he diverted his gaze from me to the floor, "I really like you," he whispered.

I stiffened. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? I like you too? He might take it up the wrong way.

His eyes met mine again, "Eva say something,".

"I… I like you too Dylan, you're a great friend," I told him, hoping he would get the hint.

He smiled, "Really?,".

I nodded, "Yeah really,".

"Ok then I gue-," I cut him off before he could ask me out again.

"I'd like to finish the movie I was watching… if you want to join… me," I said, hoping he would just say no.

He smiled, "Sure,".

Oh great, now I'll never get rid of him. Dylan was a great friend but that's it, nothing more.

So we sat in silence for the last fifteen minutes of the movie until ending credits when he got up from the sofa.

"Eva I better get home but I'll call you tomorrow okay," he told me.

I nodded, "Ok goodnight Dylan," and sighed in relief he didn't ask me out again.

When I heard the door close I noticed he left his mobile behind and ran outside to hand him it, forgetting it was raining outside.

He was just about to get into his car when he saw me running over.

"Eva what the hell are you… oh thanks," he said as I handed him his mobile.

"You're welcome, see you," I said and started towards my house but was stopped by Dylan who grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

I stared at him questioningly as he held me there in the freezing rain.

"You know what people do in the rain Eva?," he asked and I had a feeling I knew what it was and knew I had to get away.

Before I got the chance to though, his lips came crashing down onto mine and I had no idea what to do. I knew I had to get away from him and so I pushed him away.

"Dylan stop," I shouted as he moved in closer to me again.

He looked hurt, "But Eva you said you liked me too,".

"Yeah as a friend Dylan, nothing more!," I shouted back at him but with the sound of the rain, it didn't sound very loud.

"But Eva what abou-,"

"Get away from her," I heard a voice order from behind Dylan.

I squinted my eyes to see who it was and it was Jacob.

There he was shirtless, in cut off jeans and barefoot, in the pouring rain. His face was very fierce and he looked like he was ready to rip Dylan to shreds any moment.

I knew this wasn't going to end good.

**A/N: Okay so what will happen between Jake and Dylan? And her visit to her Grandmothers is only a week away. So please review if you want more and thanks to everyone that did.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. Anyway thank you all so much for your reviews, you all really inspire me to write more. And please keep them coming because otherwise I don't think you guys like it. Also thank you to those who add this to their alerts and favorites.**

**P.S: I can't wait for the next New Moon trailer which will be released on Friday!**

**Chapter 9**

Why did I always get myself into situations like these? It seemed that no matter what I did, it always ended awkwardly. Not to mention I feel really angry at Dylan right now.

Here we all are standing out in the pouring rain, thank god my pajamas were red or they might have been see through.

Dylan's back was facing me, while my back was facing my wide open hall door.

Jakes glare at Dylan was definitely life threatening, if looks could kill.

"Eva get in inside, you'll catch a cold," Jake told me through gritted teeth, still glaring at Dylan.

I obeyed without a second thought and made my way inside, closing the door behind me quietly.

I rushed into the living room and peeped through the window at my two favorite men.

Jake was now only inches away from Dylan, glaring down at him. He was speaking to him but of course I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

It was really obvious how much bigger Jake was compared to Dylan when they were face to face and I just hoped this wouldn't end badly.

Before I knew it, Dylan was making his way over to his car, shoulders slumped, looking defeated and Jake was making his way towards my hall door, which opened as I drew the curtain back.

He stepped into my living room drenched but looking unbelievably sexy.

The rain water glistened off of his muscular chest, his hair dripping wet and his jean cut offs soaked.

I stood there staring at him as he stood at the doorway, he cocked an eyebrow, "What?,".

I blushed and shook my head, "Nothing,".

He crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Nothing? Is that what I saw you and that… boy doing? Was that also nothing?," he asked angrily.

I stared at him speechless. Did he really think that I would kiss Dylan when I loved him? I've got to say that really hurt.

"No actually, that wasn't nothing, that was something I couldn't even stop and you know what Jake? I thought you imprinted on me and loved me but maybe your wrong because obviously you don't trust me," I told him, my voice strained and my feelings hurt.

"No Eva, don't you ever say that," he said, his anger fading.

I turned around and ran up to my bedroom. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say right now. He insults me then apologizes, what kind of person is he?

I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw myself onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow and sobbed.

I remembered when Jake and I used to be best friends. We were always happy and up for a lot of fun. If someone had told us that Jake was going to turn into a wolf we would've laughed and called them crazy.

I also remembered the first times I had seen Jake before I moved to La Push.

I thought he was wonderful, so beautiful and his happy personality shone through him.

I tried to hide my feelings from him which I did successfully but deep down I always wanted him to be mine. I wanted to be his and be loved by him but I thought that that would never happen until now.

I cannot express how happy I am to finally be his and him to be mine but all this werewolf stuff including imprinting can be a little irritating because firstly I never see him that much, he's always patrolling and secondly, if a guy other than him gets a little too close to me he explodes.

No I'm not saying I like when a guy gets too close to me because I don't. I only want Jake but when guys like Dylan kiss me, I don't even get the chance to explain to him that I don't feel the same way because Jake suddenly appears and shouts them down, shaking with anger and I have to calm him down before he explodes into a wolf.

I'm sure Dylan and Quil hate me right now and of course I can't do anything about it. To tell you the truth, I don't want to speak to Dylan right now anyway.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard soft knocking on my bedroom door, "Eva? Eva please don't cry, can I come in?," Jake asked softly against my door.

I didn't answer him, I just kept crying.

When you love someone so much and they tell you they feel the same, it hurts so very much when they doubt you.

I heard my bedroom door open slowly and soft footsteps make their way to my bed.

My bed shook a little as Jake sat on the side of my bed and started stroking my hair with his large hand.

"Eva," he whispered.

"Go away," I told him through sobs.

"Eva I'm sorry, I love you so much baby, I'm so sorry I hurt you," he said, he sounded like he was begging for my forgiveness.

I realized that that was the first time he ever called me 'baby' and I couldn't help but feel a little flattered but I wasn't giving in yet, I was still hurt.

I buried my face into my pillow a little deeper and choked out the last of my sobs.

The bed shook a little more and I realized Jake was now lying beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I'm so sorry baby, please don't cry," he begged as I tried to pull away from him.

"Jake j-just leave, y-you don't l-love me," I stuttered, my face turned away from his.

"No Eva, I love you so much it hurts, I don't ever want you to think that,".

"How… am I… s-supposed to b-believe you?," I choked out.

I felt his hand move from my waist up to the back of my neck and he started rubbing his thumb in circles over the most sensitive spots there.

His stomach pressed against my side and I felt his hot breath hovering over my ear, "I'll show you," he whispered.

My knees started to get weak and a lot of thoughts crossed my mind.

If he was going to make love to me was I ready? No, I don't think so.

But I wasn't sure what exactly he meant by 'I'll show you', so I decided to wait until it became too much.

I felt his hot breath tickling my skin as it moved from over my ear to the side of my neck.

He pushed some of my hair away from my neck to give him better access to it and my heart was starting to beat erratically.

Then I felt it. His soft warm lips pressed against my neck.

My breath was caught in my throat and my heart was thumping so hard I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

He started trailing kisses up and down my neck and I felt him smile against my neck, noticing how my heart was beating. Damn werewolf hearing.

He continued kissing me there for a while. They were soft sweet kisses and I soon forgot why the hell I was in my bed until he stopped and turned me around on my back.

He was hovering over me, keeping his weight off of me with his forearms which were placed on each side of me head.

His eyes were full of love and devotion, "Are you still mad at me?," he whispered.

I was speechless because here was the man of my dreams hovering over me with all the love in the world in his eyes asking me if I was mad at him. How could I be when we were both in love with each other? I even forgot why I was mad at him in the first place.

I shook my head because I couldn't find any words to speak.

He smiled, a look of relief came across his face and he bent down to peck me on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted him in my arms forever and if I couldn't have that then I wanted as much of him as I could get a hold of.

We were kissing passionately now and he wasn't holding his weight off of me.

Our bodies were pressed against each other. My hands were roaming up and down his muscular back, his muscles rippling beneath my touch and his breathing getting heavier.

He had one of his hands in my hair, pulling my face closer to his and the other was feeling its way up and down my side.

"I love you Eva," he told me huskily as his lips moved down to my neck, allowing me to catch my breath.

"I… love… you too," I breathed as his teeth grazed my neck, catching me off guard but I loved it.

As I continued to feel up and down his back I remembered that Jake was drenched from the rain and wondered if my bed was soaked from his jean cut offs but forgot about it instantly the minute his lips latched onto mine again.

As the minutes passed and Jake eventually rolled off of my body, his chest heaving as he caught his breath, I instantly missed contact with his body and didn't want him to leave.

"Jake?,"

His eyes met mine and he smiled, propping himself up on his elbow, "Yeah,".

I lay on my side, "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here with me,".

His expression turned thoughtful and he reached out to cup my cheek in his hand, "Baby I'll do whatever you want but I've got patrols tonight with Jared,".

I sighed, "Okay… I understand, just be careful, I'm afraid for you,".

He rubbed his thumb in circles over my cheek and grinned, "We're wolves Eva, there's nothing to be afraid of,".

I rolled my eyes, "Well I can't help but worry about you, you're all I ever think about, I love you,".

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you too and I appreciate you caring about me but I don't want you worrying about me baby, I'll be fine,".

"Okay okay, I hope you're right," I told him, defeated.

Just then we heard a howl and Jake leaned over to kiss me once again on the cheek, "Leave your window open, I'll be back later," he whispered and jumped off of my bed.

My jaw dropped when he mentioned 'window' and I was speechless.

I watched him make his way over to my window and jump out.

That was so dangerous. What if he injured himself doing that?

I jumped up and ran to my window to make sure but there was nothing to see. He was gone and as far as I know unharmed. He was a wolf after all, I just have to trust him.

I walked back over to my bed and flopped back down on it.

Tomorrow it was Monday and I was back to school again but thinking of Jake made it seem a little bit better because I wouldn't be alone.

Oh and I wonder how Hannah and Jennifer will react to me and Jake being together.

Yeah tomorrow was going to be quite interesting.

I started wondering whether the pack were going to have a bonfire on Friday and then maybe on Saturday me and Jake could… Oh no, I was going to my grandmas on Saturday for TWO WEEKS!

I pushed that thought out of my head and eventually drifted off to sleep.

~*~

I awoke to the cool breeze hitting off of my skin from the open window at seven in the morning and groaned.

I shifted around in my bed and realized that Jake hadn't come back to me last night.

That's when all the worst scenarios possible crossed my mind.

What if he's injured really badly? What if he… no! I won't go there.

I still had two more hours before school started and I started feeling nauseous. The thought of anything happening to Jake just broke my heart.

I sat up in my bed and wrapped my arms around my legs and started sobbing.

I didn't know how much time passed until I heard my alarm go off and knew I had to leave for school.

As my mom dropped me off at La Push High, I had a little ounce of hope in me that maybe Jake was okay and that he might be waiting for me at my locker.

No such luck.

He wasn't at my locker, he wasn't in class, he wasn't at the cafeteria and he wasn't waiting for me outside after school.

I had a bad feeling about this.

I was in no mood of speaking that day and my mother looked worried. She asked me what the matter was but I just shook my head and muttered nothing.

I had seen Kim at school seeming pretty happy and wondered whether she knew what happened to my Jake. I didn't bother asking her though because I had never spoken to her before and I assumed she was a year older me. Besides how would she know about Jake? I'm sure her and Jared spend most of their time loving each other than speaking of the pack.

~*~

It was now Friday and there was still no sign of Jake. I cried myself to sleep every night just wondering where he was and what had happened to him and the thought of leaving tomorrow killed me.

Grandma's house wasn't located in Washington and that meant flying was my way of transport. I wasn't a fan of flying but being far away from La Push was what hurt the most.

When Saturday did approach, my mom dropped me off at the airport and hugged me goodbye.

"Your Grandma will be so happy to see you Eva," she told me as I was about to board the plane.

I nodded and held back my tears, "Yeah and mom,".

"Yes darling?,"

"Let me know if you see Jake okay, promise,"

"I will," she frowned, "Why, has he not been around?,"

I shook my head, "No… maybe he's gone fishing or something,".

She smiled, "Yeah I'm sure it's something like that, okay I'll let you know, I promise,".

I smiled weakly, "Thanks, okay see you soon mom, bye," I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you honey, see you soon," my mom waved as I left.

As I boarded the plane and found my seat, I let the tears I held in escape.

I felt a weak hand be placed on my shoulder and I turned to see an old lady seated beside me with a look of pity on her face.

"Is it a boy?," she asked knowingly.

I nodded and burst into tears.

The old lady patted my back comfortingly, "I know how that feels,".

I'm sure she did but she didn't know what imprinting felt like. It was a pull, a strong pull and it was so strong that it hurt the further away you were from each other.

The flight was miserable but the old lady which I found out was called Elizabeth was very comforting and I just tried to pull myself together before I faced my Grandma.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and hope you guys review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I love them! Sorry I hadn't got the chance to reply to any reviews because I'm having problems with my internet but please keep them coming! J**

**Hope you all like the chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

When the plane finally landed in Brooklyn, New York and I made it to the arrivals hall, I tried to recompose myself before facing my Grandmother. She always knew when something was up.

My eyes scanned the crowds of people around me until they finally landed on my Grandmother. I guessed she didn't recognize me because she was searching for me. Of course it has been two years since I've seen her.

I made my way over to her quickly and as I got closer, I noticed how old she had gotten. She must be about Seventy Five years old now but it was still sad to see her get old.

"Grandma?," I said happily as I reached her.

She looked up at me and her confused face broke into a smile.

"Eva!," she exclaimed and threw her arms around me, "You've gotten so big I didn't even recognize you dear,".

I laughed as she pulled away from our embrace, "Yeah, it has been two years,".

She cocked an eyebrow, "Well you could have come last year,".

Okay… what was I going to say to that?

"Well I would have but me and mom are always moving around, you know," I told her, shrugging. Hoping she would believe me.

She chuckled, "I know love, you can tell me all about the places you've lived in so far when we get home,".

I nodded and followed her outside to catch a taxi. Grandma never drove, telling me that she was too scared.

The drive to her little house was filled with questions from her and me answering. Grandma was okay I guess but the older she got, the more nagging she did.

When we finally arrived at her house and she showed me to my room. I flopped down on the bed and sighed, happy the journey was over.

At that moment though, I felt that I was alone and that another part of me wasn't here and I knew what that part was, Jacob.

I hadn't seen or heard from him all week and I was starting to worry about him. Of course I didn't want Grandma to see me upset because she would demand an explanation and she didn't fall for the made up ones.

"Eva, tea or coffee?," I heard her call up to me from downstairs.

"Tea," I called back down to her.

Okay so I should go downstairs and help her around, that's why I'm here right? I'm just so tired.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, to find my cup of tea on the table and my Grandma sipping hers at the table.

I sat down across from her and thanked her but she just waved me off.

"So your living in La Push now, right?,".

"Yeah,".

"Sounds like a nice place from the way your mother described it,".

"Yeah," I said dreamily, "It is," I was mainly referring to Jacob but there was no way I was going to tell her about him. I'd be afraid she'd get the werewolf secret out of me.

She smirked, "Well a new family just moved in across the road from here, you should see them, they're so beautiful I couldn't stop staring, no joking," she laughed.

I rose my eyebrows, "Really? I must take a look,".

She laughed, "Yeah the mother, Liz, is very friendly, I'm sure you'll see them,".

"I'll keep my eyes open, " I joked.

The day pretty much went like that until I got so tired that Grandma ordered me to bed. She scared me sometimes.

My mom was happy to hear from me when I called her earlier on and informed me that she hadn't seen Jacob, much to my disappointment.

As soon as I lay down in bed I dozed off, too tired to stay awake.

_"Eva!," I heard someone shout as I stood watching the sea at First Beach. I turned around to see Jacob completely naked running to me._

_He grabbed me by the waist and crushed my body into his, holding me like that, as if to protect me._

_"Their coming Eva, they want you," he told me, through gritted teeth, "But I won't let them touch you baby, I love you,"._

_We stood there for a couple of minutes and I couldn't understand what he meant by 'they', who were 'they'?_

_I heard a snarl sound near us and then heard Jacob growl. I buried my face deeper in his chest, too afraid to look around._

_I felt something cold run down my back and Jacob pulled me closer to him and growled even louder._

_What was that? It felt so unfamiliar._

_I decided that I would take a look at what that cold thing was._

_I turned-_

I woke up panting, covered in sweat and afraid. What kind of dream was that?

I turned my head to look at my alarm and it was only eight in the morning. I suppose I should get up now anyway, I didn't want to have any more scary weird dreams.

"You're up early," Grandma commented as she watched the news on TV.

I rubbed my eyes and sat down next to her, "Yeah," I yawned, "Weird dream,".

She nodded, "Want me to make you some toast?,".

I shook my head, "No thanks Grandma, I can do that myself, I want to help around you know,".

She laughed, "Alright then, I'm going to take a bath, back down in a while".

"Okay," I said and headed into the kitchen to make some toast.

**Later That Day**

I decided to drop into town and do a little shopping, something I don't usually get to do. I should really get a job for myself though, it's hard enough living with my mom who only has one job and little money to spare.

She had given me five hundred dollars for the trip down here and it was the first time in ages that I remember getting money like that handed to me. I suppose visiting Grandma has its good points.

I really do feel sorry for mom though. She's been struggling with me for years, ever since dad left and I suppose life would be easier for her if she didn't have me. Not that she didn't want me, of course she did, she loved me and she was the best mom ever, I just wish something good happened to her for a change.

I stopped at a clothes boutique and went inside.

I browsed here and there and bought myself two new pairs of jeans and two new shirts. I dropped into a shoe shop and bought a new pair of sneakers and also dropped into an accessory store and bought myself a few things in there. But what caught most of my attention was the little store on the corner street which sold antiques. It had a bronze wolf figure in the window and I knew I just had to ask the price of it.

"Hello, anyone here?," I called as I entered the empty store.

"May I help you?," a beautiful melodic voice sounded from somewhere in the store.

I turned on my heel and it came from the counter which was empty a second ago.

I gasped when I looked into the young man's face. He was so pale, like no one I have ever seen before and something about him scared me. Yes, he was very beautiful but there was something off about him. I walked over to the counter and gulped when I saw his golden eyes. There was something definitely odd about him.

"H-hi, I eh… was just wondering how m-much that w-wolf figure in the w-window is?," I stuttered and tried to smile.

He chuckled, "You better show me the one you're talking about,".

Relax, relax…

I walked over to the window and showed him and I noticed he stiffened when he saw it.

"Oh, that one," he said, his voice strained, "That's fifty dollars,".

I bit my lip as he walked back over to the counter and started to contemplate whether I should buy it or not.

I could buy it for Jacob, I'm sure he'd like it. Besides it actually reminded me of his wolf self and I it was definitely worth fifty dollars.

"Ok I'll take it," I told him as I reached the counter once again with the figure in hand.

He eyed me warily, "That will be fifty dollars,".

I handed him the money with a shaking hand. He was still scaring me, there was just _something_ about him.

His hair was fair and cut short, he was about 5'11 and muscular. His face was best described as perfect. Every feature on his face was perfect but even though he was this beautiful, I still preferred my Jacob.

He handed me the bag with my wolf in it and I took it from him quickly. I turned on my heel and headed for the door and just as I opened it he called out, "I won't bite,".

Okay now that was the freakiest thing that has happened to me in AGES! I quickly made my way over to the grocery store and bought a couple of things me and Grandma needed before heading back out and getting into a cab.

When I got back to Grandmas, I showed her all I bought except the wolf figure and quickly went upstairs to hide it in my room.

I couldn't stop thinking about that guy from the antique store and it was really freaking me out. What if I was just imagining things? But something about the way he called, 'I won't bite', didn't sound like he was joking.

I reminded myself not to drop into that store ever again.

**3 Days Later**

"Eva your mother's on the phone," Grandma called up to me after I showered.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hi mom,".

"Hey honey, how's your holiday?,".

"Good I guess,".

She laughed, "Your Grandmother hasn't bitten the head off of you yet, has she?,".

I chuckled, "No, not yet mom,".

"Well honey I've got some news for you,".

"Really? What is it? You've finally met prince charming?," I joked.

She sighed, "No I'm afraid it was Prince Jacob looking for you,".

My jaw dropped, "W-what? Is he okay? What did he say?,".

She sighed, "Well when I told him you were in Brooklyn with your Grandma he looked kind of shocked and he started shaking slightly but then stopped. He just said okay and that he would call you and yes he looked like his normal self,".

I bit my lip, he nearly phased?

"Okay well thanks mom, did he say when he'd call?,.

"No he didn't but it was this morning when he knocked so I assume he'll call later,".

I smiled, "Yeah I hope, thanks mom,".

She chuckled, "No problem, honey I better go but I'll call you again okay,".

"Okay mom, love you, bye,".

"Love you too Eva, bye,".

I hung up the phone and felt like I was floating on air. JAKES GOING TO CALL!!!

I hadn't felt this happy in ages and I was glad he was okay but I needed to know where he was all week. He was so important to me and I loved him like crazy, I just couldn't wait to hear from him.

**~*~**

It was now eight o'clock and I was starting to worry that Jake wouldn't call. Why would it take him that long? Doesn't he want to talk to me? I feel like I've imprinted on him, not the other way around.

Then I thought about Dylan and felt a little guilty for ignoring him, maybe I should call him and make things okay between us. Yeah that's what I'll do.

"Hello?,".

"Dylan! Hey it's me Eva,".

Silence.

"Dylan? You there?,".

He cleared his throat, "Yeah…,".

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call Dylan but you know how things went that night…,".

He sighed, "Yeah I know,".

"Do you not want to talk?,".

"No I do, it's just… I don't think it's a good idea,".

I frowned, what the hell was he talking about?

"What! Why not?,".

"Because Eva, I like you a lot but you obviously don't feel the same way so I don't know how this is going to work out,".

"But I do like you Dylan,".

"But not in that way Eva, you told me and your overprotective boyfriend told me as well,".

I bit my lip, "Yeah but Dylan we were always friends, why can't we be like that now?,".

He sniggered, "Don't you know how I feel about you? Ok maybe it's just a crush but right now I need to get over you,".

"Ok Dylan fine, I just thought I'd be nice and phone you that's all, I'll go,".

"No wait! Sorry, I'm just confused right now, my mom and dad their… fighting a lot lately and I'm just really confused,".

"Oh… sorry about that Dylan, I didn't know,".

He chuckled, "It's okay, forget it. So where are you calling me from?,".

"Oh I'm staying with my Grandma now,".

"Seriously?," he laughed, "I remember her, she came over one summer to stay with you in Forks right?,".

"Yeah and I'm sure you haven't forgotten the time she took your basketball from you and hid it in her bedroom closet,".

He laughed loudly, "Oh my god yeah, I'll never forget that! I was like fourteen years old,".

I chuckled, "Yeah, the look on your face was priceless,".

"I know," his laughing died down, "Well Eva I'd better go but thanks for calling, I mean it,".

I smiled, "No problem, bye Dylan, hope things work out with your parents,".

"Thanks Eva, have fun with your Grandma, bye,".

I shook my head and smiled as I hung up the phone.

**~*~**

I helped Grandma around the house, cleaning, cooking and hanging out the washed clothes. I ordered Chinese takeout much to my Grandmas annoyance since she calls it a 'waste of money' but whatever, I liked it.

It was Eleven o'clock now and Jake obviously wasn't going to call. I held in my tears as I said goodnight to my Grandma and trudged upstairs to my room.

I slipped into my pajamas and slid into bed. I heard my Grandma open the door of her room and guessed she was going to bed as well.

And I just lay there, silently wishing that Jake would call me at twelve but no such luck.

Just as my eyes started closing, I heard tapping on my window and jumped with fright. What was that?

I couldn't see what was there because the curtains were drawn but the tapping continued until I finally got the urge and tip toed over to the window, taking in a deep breath before drawing the curtain.

My eyes opened wide in shock and I gasped. There was Jake holding onto the tree which was so very close to my window that he could reach over and tap on it. He mouthed the words, 'open the window' and I quickly obeyed.

I pushed it wide open the gasped when I realized what he was going to do.

"Jake no, please you'll hurt yourself, you were lucky last time," I hissed.

He chuckled, "Just move out of the way Eva, I'll be fine,".

I sighed and stepped away from the window, praying that he would make it.

He did.

He just flung himself into my window and landed with a slight thump on his two feet on the wooden floor.

I just stood there staring at him. Jacob Black, the love of my life was standing in just a pair of jean cut offs which hung low on his hips and absolutely nothing else in my room and I was just standing here?

I looked up into his eyes and he smiled, obviously he knew I was admiring him.

I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist, as he held onto me lovingly.

"Oh Jake I've missed you so much," I murmured into his chest.

He ran his hands up and down my back and kissed the top of my head, "I've missed you too Eva," he whispered.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes, "Where were you Jake," I felt tears form in my eyes, "Where did you disappear to?," the tears started roaming down my face, "I thought something bad happened to you Jake," then I buried my face back into his chest and cried out of relief.

He held me closer to his chest, "No Eva please don't cry baby," he hushed me.

He put his hands under my legs and carried me over to my bed. Laying me down gently, crawling in beside me and pulling me to his chest.

I pulled away a little and looked him in the eye, "Where were you?,".

He stroked my cheek with his free hand, "It was Quil, he phased and I needed to stay with him,".

"That's all?," I asked surprised, "Oh my god Quil phased?,".

He nodded, his expression sad, "Yeah unfortunately,".

I pursed my lips, poor Quil, I hope he forgives us now.

Wait… how did Jake get to Brooklyn?

"Jake, how did you get here?,".

He chuckled, "When your mom told me you had left, I took the next flight here, I was so mad at myself Eva, I'm so sorry, I needed to see you, be close to you,".

I smiled, "You did that for me? Came all the way over here to see me?,".

He sat up and grabbed my face in his hands, "I would do _anything_ for you Eva, _anything_, I love you,".

I didn't even get the chance to tell me I loved him too because he crushed his lips against mine and I lost all track of thought.

His kisses were so urgent and demanding, like we were long lost lovers reunited once again and it felt wonderful.

He started sucking on my bottom lip begging for an entrance which I granted and our tongues moved together in sync, like we were made for each other.

He pressed his palm on my back and pulled me close to him until I was lying on top of him, our

bodies molded together.

I started trailing kisses down his jaw, allowing us to catch our breaths and he moaned quietly.

I knew Grandma was sound asleep because I'm sure Jake would hear her waking up with his werewolf senses.

I caught his lips with mine again and we continued to kiss passionately.

Jake rolled us over so he was on top and started trailing kisses down my neck and began sucking on a sensitive spot there, resulting in a moan from me.

"Jake… Oh my god," I said panting.

He continued sucking on my neck and I ran my hands up and down his bare muscular back. I knew that we had to stop sometime or we might go too far and I wasn't ready for that just yet.

Then I remembered what I had bought him from the antique store and I could give it to him now right? I don't even know how long he's staying.

"Jake," I breathed.

He stopped and looked up at me with the sexiest look on his face, "Yeah,".

"I, I want to show you something,".

He grinned suggestively, "Oh yeah and what is that?,".

I blushed and smacked him on the arm playfully, "Be patient,".

He chuckled and rolled off of me, earning another stare from me at his glorious body but I quickly recomposed myself and headed over to my closet, pulling out the gift bag with his present in it.

He sat up on the bed grinning, "You got me something?,".

I smiled and crawled back onto the bed, "Yeah, here open it," I handed it to him.

He smiled like a child on Christmas and pulled out the bronze wolf figure.

I was so excited to see his reaction but his smile quickly faded and his nose flared, his body shaking.

My eyes opened wide in shock and I wondered what was wrong.

His eyes were burning into mine and all humor in them was replaced with anger.

"Who gave you this?," he growled.

I froze.

**AN: So how was it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys I'm so happy with your awesome reviews and I hope you keep them coming. Hope you like the chapter =D**

**Chapter 11**

I sat there on the bed staring at him. I had bought him an expensive present, which was specifically a wolf because it reminded me of him and all he has to say to me is, 'Who gave you this' in an angry tone. I was truly hurt but tried my very best to hold in my tears.

"Jacob… I-I-I bought you it," I stuttered, lips trembling.

He took in a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He shut his eyes as he spoke, "Eva… who did you buy it from?,".

Then I remembered back to that day. I remembered seeing the wolf in the window, the shop being empty and then that weird guy appearing. The weird feeling I got from him and his exotic features.

"Well I bought it at this antique store from this… guy," I told him slowly, wondering if that's what he wanted to hear.

He grasped my hands in his, opening his eyes, "Now describe him," he whispered.

I thought back to the guys features and started describing how pale he was, his golden eyes and his beautiful face. I also told him that I had felt this weird feeling when I was around him.

Jacob's nostrils flared and a low growl erupted from his chest, "Don't you ever," he let go of my hands and grabbed my face, making me look deep into his angry eyes, "EVER, go back to that store again,".

I nodded.

"Promise me,".

"I promise,".

He let go of my face and pulled me to him, resting my face on his chest as we both lay in my bed in complete silence.

The silence was awkward and I had a feeling Jacob was in no mood of chatting. He seemed to be thinking about what I had just told him but I wanted answers, I needed to know who this guy was and why I wasn't allowed to be near him, not that I wanted to.

I started touching his bare chest lightly with my fingertips, listening to his heart beat quicken. He didn't move or say anything, he just allowed me to touch him freely which I had no problem with. I had always dreamed of being with him when we were just friends and now, now it was really happening and I couldn't have been happier but we did have our problems. Our relationship wasn't perfect but it was new for both of us and with him being a wolf it wasn't exactly 'normal'.

I trailed my fingertips down his chest to his stomach which of course was muscular and each muscle rippled underneath my touch. I noticed his breathing started getting heavier and I grinned, knowing the effect I had on him.

"Eva," he breathed.

I stopped and looked up at him, "Yeah,".

"Thank you for the present, I love it,".

I smiled widely and kissed his chest, "I'm glad you like it, it reminded me of you,".

"But of course I'm much more handsome," he joked and I laughed quietly, I loved his sense of humor.

I decided I'd ask Jake about that guy in the antique store tomorrow morning since I didn't want to spoil the mood.

We talked and laughed for a while, catching up on things before I got really tired and fell asleep listening to him telling me something foolish Quil had done. I was glad we were forgiven, I guess that was a good thing about Quil being a werewolf except Jacob didn't agree, he wanted Quil to live a normal life. However I was glad to be in Jacobs warm arms and I had locked the door before I dozed off incase my nosey Grandma peeped in on me while we were both sleeping, I can just imagine how she'd react to that…

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the smell of fried eggs. I don't ever recall Grandma frying eggs by the time I woke because I usually sleep in. However I opened my eyes and stretched, yawning.

"Good morning gorgeous," I heard a husky voice say from across the room.

Oh my god Jakes still here! I kind of assumed he might just leave abruptly through my window but no he didn't.

I jumped up from my bed and ran over to him but before I reached him I stopped in my tracks.

There he stood facing my bed with absolutely nothing on except a towel around his waist, he looked like a Greek god! He was so beautiful with his gorgeous russet skin, his muscular body, his handsome face and his amazing smile which I loved that showed off his pearl whites.

"Aren't you going to give the big bad wolf a hug?," he asked, a smile playing on his face. I guessed he found me admiring him amusing.

I blushed and threw my arms around his waist, careful not to let that towel fall… I had to giggle at the thought of that.

"May I ask what you find so funny?,".

I giggled once again, pulling away to look at him and shook my head.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Come on,".

"Nope, not telling," I said but before I could escape, Jake grabbed me and started tickling my sides.

"Jake… Stop," I screamed, laughing so hard that it was impossible to breathe.

He laughed at me, "Not until you tell me what is so funny,".

"Ok… ay… just… let me… go," I told him, struggling to get away from him, I was laughing so hard.

He stopped with a grin on his face and held my shoulders, "Spill,".

Oh my god what the hell am I going to tell him, this is so embarrassing and where the hell is Grandma? And what about the eggs, who's cooking them? I'd ask him that in a minute.

"Well, I was just eh," my face was tomato red now, "Imagining that if I wasn't careful when I was hugging you that your… towel might fall," I admitted, biting my lip and dragging my gaze to the floor.

He chuckled, tilting my chin up with his hand, "You know baby, I used to think of you as innocent but now I-,".

I smacked his arm playfully, "Stop," I laughed.

He laughed, "Well I was just saying… anyway your Grandma has gone grocery shopping and I've made you fried eggs and toast,".

I sighed, "Thank god she's gone, thanks Jake," I kissed him on the cheek, "For breakfast,".

"Don't mention it, I love you," he told me as he walked over to the wooden chair in the corner of the room to grab his jeans which were hanging off of the back of the chair.

"Love you too," I said and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. Didn't want to see the towel drop yet, I giggled once again.

Breakfast was okay, the toast was burned slightly but it's the thought that counts right. When I was almost done washing the dishes, Grandma walked in and I started to panic, where the hell is Jake?

"Hi honey, just did a little shopping," she said as she set the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah… nice day out today," I said trying to make conversation.

She nodded, "I usually check on you in the mornings but your door was locked,".

My jaw dropped, lucky I was facing the sink, I was turning crimson.

I knew she checked on me, she was naturally a nosey person, always checking what you're up to.

"Oh well I… locked it last night because… I usually lock it at home and I must have done it automatically last night," I lied.

She huffed, "Well I don't see why you should lock it, it's not as if someone's going to walk in on anything,".

Okay now my blood was starting to boil. I scrubbed the dish harder than usual and turned off the tap and faced her.

"You know if I lock the door at night Grandma, it's none of your business," I told her angrily and stormed off up to my room, shutting the door behind me and locking it. Jake had to be in here somewhere.

I was so angry with Grandma. It's like she's trying to make me admit to something that will get me in trouble. You see that's why I hate it here.

I sat on the edge of the bed and threw my face into my hands and groaned. I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and knew it was Jake. He pulled me to him and smoothed out my hair, "Now I know why you hate it here," he whispered and I moved in closer to him.

We sat like that for a while until I heard a knock on the bedroom door, luckily I locked it.

"Eva… can I come in?," she asked softly.

Oh so now she was trying to play innocent huh? But I had to let her in, it's her house after all and I'm not one to hold grudges.

"I'll be outside," Jake whispered and ran over to the window, jumping out as if it was the easiest thing in the world. I hated watching him do it though, I was afraid he'd get hurt.

I walked over to the door and unlocked it, sitting back on the edge of the bed, "Yeah come in,".

She opened the door slowly and walked in, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Eva I'm sorry if I upset you but I'm just not used to having people around,".

I nodded, "Okay,".

"It's been very lonely for me here," she reached out and held my hand, "And I'm delighted you decided to stay with me for Spring Break,".

Hearing her apologize was new to me because she wasn't exactly a softy but as her words settled in my mind, I actually felt very sorry for her. Ever since Granddad passed away she was always alone and I can't imagine how awful that must be.

I felt myself tearing up and I started crying for her.

"Oh Eva don't cry, I'm sorry," she said softly and patted my back.

"No it's not," I sniffled, "That, it's you Grandma, your all a-alone here," I sobbed.

She smiled, "Eva, I've grown used to being alone and I wouldn't have it any other way love, I'm just glad you're here,".

We hugged and chatted for a while after that until she told me she was tired and went to her room for a nap. I was glad we cleared that up.

I put my head out the window, "Jake," I hissed.

Nothing.

"Jake," I hissed again.

Nothing.

"Jake!,".

I saw him running across the garden to the tree outside the window, climbing up it and flinging himself like the other night into the window.

"Sorry about that," he smiled, "Thought I smelt something,".

"Jake can we eh… talk," I asked taking his hand.

"Sure,".

We both sat down on the edge of my bed and I stared up into his smoldering dark eyes, "Why should I keep away from that antique store?,".

He stiffened, taking my hands in his, "Eva… I don't want you to freak out when I tell you this okay,".

"I won't,".

He took a deep breath, "Alright, well that le- guy, you described to me last night, well he's a… a vampire,".

"A vampire? An actual blood sucking vampire?," I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "Yeah, a freaking leech, I could smell his sickenly sweet scent off of the figure you bought me".

I laughed at that, "Okay a leech… so you mean I could have died?," I asked him a little frightened.

"I'm not sure, he could be like the Cullen's," he muttered.

My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide. The Cullen's? The model like family that used to go to my school were… vampires! Bella's boyfriend Edward was a vampire? And… she didn't know about it? Oh my god!

"Their vampires! Jake, Bella was dating Edward!," I exclaimed.

He shushed me, "I know but she knew about it,".

"WHAT! She knew and dated one? How could she?," I asked him, shocked.

He shrugged, "Guess she really loved him,".

"Jacob," I gazed into his loving eyes, "I know that you really liked her before and I know that Edward is movie star handsome and all but you," I removed one of my hands from his hold to place on his cheek, "Your different, your special, your beautiful inside and out and no matter how many times I had seen the Cullen's, you were the one that took hold of my heart Jake. I've always loved you, even when we were friends and I'm so… so happy that we're together now,".

He was speechless.

I caressed his cheek lovingly as he stared intently at me. I didn't expect him to say anything to me, I was just happy I got that out.

What happened next took me by surprise. He lifted me up onto his lap and crushed his lips onto mine. His kisses were urgent and passionate as were mine. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it earning a quiet moan from me. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and they moved together in sync. His hands were in my hair and my fingers were digging into his muscular back. "Eva… I'm so in," he breathed, "In love with you,". I pushed him down on the bed and started trailing kisses up and down his neck and jaw line, as he panted, "I'm so in love with you too Jake,".

We continued kissing passionately like that until Jake abruptly stopped and jumped off the bed to hide behind the door just as Grandma walked by my bedroom and smiled in at me, "Thirsty," she mouthed and continued her way downstairs.

I chuckled, "Close one," I whispered to him and he nodded, holding in a laugh which looked hilarious.

He walked over to me smiling, "I'm going to head out for a while, get myself a Motel room and pick you up later, okay?," he whispered.

I couldn't help but feel upset over him staying at a Motel. I wanted him close to me, I wanted his arms around me at night, I wanted him to talk me to sleep. I could understand that he needed his own space, especially with Grandma being around but anyway, he was going to pick me up later!

He cupped my cheek in his hand, "Hey, don't look so sad, I'll be close, there's a Motel down the road,".

I leaned into his hand, "But I'll miss you,".

He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. He held me like that for a while until I broke the silence.

"It hurts Jake… It hurts when your away from me, right here," I took his hand and placed it over my heart.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, "It hurts me too baby but I can't stay here, your Grandma,".

I nodded and sighed, "So where are you taking me tonight?,".

"That Eva," he pulled away to look me in the eye, "Is a secret, I'll be waiting for you down the street at eight".

Jake left after that and I instantly felt the tugging at my heart. Being away from him hurt so much it was indescribable, it was like the other half of you was missing and you needed it to make you complete.

I spent the next few hours cleaning up. Helping Grandma out with a few things and calling mom. Everything seemed good down in La Push and mom started dating a guy she worked with named Dave. I also called Ashley, a friend of mine from Forks to see how things were there and everything was good. I missed Ashley, she was a good friend of mine but I guessed being with Jake made me forget some of my friendships.

I wasn't blaming him on losing my friends, it was my own fault because his friendship meant more than anyone else's.

Me, Ashley and Dylan had some good times though. I remember once I dared Ashley to ask Emmett Cullen out because she had a little crush on him but of course he objected, draping his arm over Rosalie's shoulders. I felt sorry for Ashley after that, we were young but it was a dare, also lucky he had Rosalie, he was a vampire after all.

I also remember Ashley's fourteenth birthday where she invited her cousin Aidan and he wouldn't stop following me around. He was thirteen, a year younger than me but it was cute how he had a crush on me. Probably the only guy that ever had a crush on me.

I took a quick shower, straightened my hair and shaved my legs. I needed to look perfect for Jake tonight. I had no idea where he was taking me but I was excited. I checked my hair out in the mirror and thought it looked pretty good, not perfect but good. I applied make up, eyeliner, lipstick and blusher. Sprayed some of my Rock n Rose perfume on and decided on what to wear. It took me about ten minutes to choose my outfit and decided on my light blue summer dress.

Now what excuse could I use to explain why I was all dressed up, I could say I was going to the movies…

"Well well what do we have here?," Grandma said as I made my way down the stairs.

I laughed, "Do I look okay?,"

She hugged me, "You look gorgeous, do a twirl for me,".

So I did still laughing, "So where you going to?," she asked.

Ok here goes.

"Well I'm not sure, the cinema…," I lied. I had no other excuses.

She cocked her eyebrow at me, "Cinema? Eva I'm not falling for that one,".

Crap!

"Eh… seriously, I have no idea Grandma, I'm just going to take a cab into town and… find someplace to go,".

"Eva you can't just go into town and not know where you're going,".

"I know, I'm just going to the cinema like this, I like… dressing up now and again,".

She folder her arms across her chest, "Are you going on a date with a boy Eva?,".

My jaw dropped and I tried hard not to blush, "N-no, I'm just… look I'll be back by eleven," I told her and grabbed my jacket.

"You better be Eva, I'll call your cell if I you're not back by then,".

I nodded and pulled the door open, "Okay, bye," and shut the door behind me.

I walked down the street keeping my eyes open for Jake but there was no sign of him. Surely he would be here on time, he wouldn't leave me alone in the streets like this right?

I walked a little farther down searching for him but there was nothing. There was a strange feeling deep inside of me and I was starting to worry about Jake. Where was he? I had reached an area which looked like forest, except not as large as La Push or Forks forest but still a forest. It didn't feel right standing out here on my own but I had a feeling something was wrong.

I continued my search for Jake and decided I'd step into the forest, maybe I'd find him there and I could feel it in my heart that he was near. It was an imprinting thing.

I took slow light steps into the forest and searched. I was afraid but I'd do anything for Jake, no matter how crazy it was. It was hard to see as it was getting darker with each passing second and the trees made it even harder to see in the dark, blocking all light from me.

I was about twenty minutes searching when I decided to give up. It was no use, I thought he was in here but obviously he wasn't and then I realized that I had no idea where I was. I was lost and I had no clue how to get back out.

Now I was terrified.

I sat down by a tree, making sure there were no creatures in sight and wrapped my arms around my legs and started crying.

I was cold, afraid, lost and lonely and I had no idea what I was going to do. I was worried about Jake and just hoped he was okay.

After a couple of minutes, I heard the rustling of bushes and froze, wiping the tears off of my face. Oh my god this was definitely the worst night of my life.

I tried holding in my sobs so that whoever or whatever was moving around didn't hear me.

"Eva?," a strained voice asked in disbelief.

I looked up and from the moonlight I could make out Jake.

I jumped up from where I was sitting and stared at him for a minute, he was actually here, I knew it! But the closer I got to him, the clearer I could see him.

I gasped.

He looked absolutely terrible.

His bare chest was covered in gashes with dried blood and his face had a few cuts here and there and he had a black eye. I couldn't see his legs since he was wearing torn jeans and his stance was one of a very weak and hurt man. He looked like he had just been bashed up by someone.

"Eva," he swallowed, "What… what are you doing out here? Did someone hurt you?," he asked concern written all over his face, his voice so weak.

I sniffled, ignoring his question, "J-Jake, what h-happened to you?,".

He gulped, "Later I'll explain… I need to get you home, what are you doing out here?,".

"I couldn't see you anywhere so I…I searched for you and I knew you were in here somewhere,".

He smiled weakly, "It's the pull of our hearts… but it's dangerous out here Eva, promise me you won't attempt to come in here again,".

"I promise,".

I ran over to him and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, careful not to hurt him and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his shaky arms around me securely and we held onto each other like that for a while.

I was so happy that he was alive but so sad that he was hurt. What happened to him? He didn't want to tell me now. I needed to be with him. I knew that Werewolves healed quickly but those were really deep gashes he had and they didn't seem to be healing fast enough. He was still very weak.

In one quick movement he had me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style out of the confines of the forest. Once we were out on the path again he put me down.

"Eva," he said, caressing my cheek with his large hand, "I'm so sorry but you've got to go home, I… I can't take you out tonight, I'm too weak," he apologized, a sorry look on his face, "I'll watch over you, I'll be right outside,".

I shook my head, "No," I wiped away my tears, "No, I'm going with you!,".

He smiled lovingly at me, "Eva I'd let you but… your Grandma,".

"Jacob I don't care, you're weak and hurt and I need to be with you,".

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked intently into my eyes, "Eva, someday, someday we will be together and you can care for me but now, now we're only kids in their eyes and there is no way that your Grandma will agree to any excuse you have about sleeping elsewhere,".

"No, no Jake no, I need you Jake, I need to be close to you," I whispered, tears falling from my eyes.

A million emotions crossed his face and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked at me for a second as though he was considering me staying with him but wasn't sure. I looked up into his eyes lovingly, I needed him to know that I cared and that I needed to be with him, even though I'm more than sure he knew because he felt the same way but I needed to look after him and care for him more than anything right now. I was afraid for him.

"What are you going to tell her?," he asked me, a frown on his face.

"I'll tell her that I bumped into an old friend of mine and she invited me to stay over at her house for tonight," it was the only excuse I could think of. It wasn't easy being in love with Jake, how many times have I lied?

He chuckled, "Will she buy it?,".

"I don't care," I told him seriously. I really didn't care, as long as I was with Jake.

"Go ahead,".

So I did, I called her and gave her my excuse. At first she didn't believe me but I explained that I met her at the Cinema and that she begged me to stay over so we could catch up on things so of course she bought it and now I was free to be with Jake.

He laughed, "She actually bought it, okay Eva, come on," he took my hand and we started walking down the road to the motel. At first I thought what if someone sees Jake all bloody and half naked but he assured me there was no one around.

He growled when we walked past a certain house and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him protectively.

I eyed him questionably but he just shook his head, his lips in a straight line. I didn't ask him about it again, I just waited until we reached the motel.

He locked the door once we made it inside and made sure the windows were shut and curtains drawn.

The room was on the second floor and it was pretty nice. Clean, tidy and mostly everything was white. It didn't look like Jake even used the room except I saw a black shirt laid out across the bed which I assumed was for our canceled date tonight.

I just stood there looking at the room as he made his way into the bathroom which was at the back of the room on the left. I could hear him turn on the shower since the door was left open and it occurred to me that I needed to buy him some creams to apply on his gashes.

"Jake," I called.

He poked his head out the door, obviously not showered yet, "Yeah,".

"I need to drop by the Chemist to buy you some creams,".

He smiled and stepped out of the bathroom in his white boxers, the gashes had disappeared, he just had a little bruising.

My jaw dropped, "But… Jake, you were… you were so hurt, so bloody…,".

He chuckled, "Yeah well that's the pro's of being a Werewolf, you just saw me straight after my… confrontation with a… bloodsucker" he spat the bloodsucker part out like it was some kind of disease.

"WHAT! A bloodsucker? A vampire? Jake what happened?," I asked him, shocked. I ran over to him and took his hands in mine, "Baby what happened?,".

He sighed, "I was walking down to the nearest store when I smelt bloodsucker so I decided to follow the scent, it was pretty close by and I didn't want it near you Eva," he ran his fingers over my lips, "I reached the forest where I found you and I saw him, he was exactly the way you described him in the Antique store and I knew he was up to no good, his eyes were red this time so I quickly transformed and lunged for him which ended up with us both in a fight. I couldn't kill him though, he was too quick for me,".

"Oh Jake," I hugged him tightly, "Thank god your okay,".

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head, "I love you Eva and you look absolutely amazing tonight,".

"I love you too," I murmured into his chest, smiling at the compliment then pulled away, "You can take your shower now,".

He chuckled, "Yeah, I reek of bloodsucker,".

While Jake showered, I removed my jacket and shoes and sat on the bed thinking about what had just happened to Jake. Last year I lived in a world which I thought was normal but now, now I lived in a world of mythical creatures and I still can't believe it.

Then my mind drifted to me and Jake. I was so happy we were together and I was delighted that Grandma let me stay in my supposedly 'friends' house. Jake was no longer hurting so I guess my purpose of staying here was just to be close to him.

"You daydreaming about me?," Jake asked chuckling bringing me back out of my thoughts.

I blushed, gazing up at him, "Maybe,". I noticed he had a towel wrapped around his waist once again and that made me blush even deeper.

He walked over to me and cupped my cheek in his warm hand, gazing down at me, "You don't have to anymore, I'm right here," he told me in the sexiest voice ever, all deep and husky.

Would I be able to resist temptation tonight?

That's the question.

**A/N: How was it? Review? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all!!! Sorry it took me a while to update and sorry for not replying to your reviews, I'm having internet problems. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and of course reviews make me happy so I'd like to hear your thoughts, ideas? On the fanfic. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 12**

Temptation. It was hard to resist temptation when the object of your desires was hovering over you, kissing you with so much passion. My mind wouldn't function and I wasn't sure if I wanted it to, maybe I was better off with a blank mind at this moment.

Only ten minutes ago I was seated at the edge of the bed, watching the love of my life make his way over to me with just a white towel around his narrow waist and before I knew it, his lips we're crushed against mine, kissing me senseless.

At first I wasn't sure if this was proper for us. Me in my pretty dress and him in a… towel? But after the first few kisses I completely forgot about all I was thinking and just focused on the wonderful sensations his kisses sent through me.

It got a little uncomfortable and awkward with him bending down even lower to kiss me because I was sitting down that I slid myself up the bed, him crawling up the bed after me, grabbing my face in his hands and continuing our passionate kiss. I let my hands roam up and down his scorching hot muscular back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath my touch. His hands we're now on each side of my head, holding his weight off of me but his lips never left mine.

A few minutes passed us by when he slowly lowered his body onto mine, careful not to crush me. I couldn't help but sigh, it was a wonderful feeling to have his chest pressed up against mine, our hearts on top of one another, beating in sync. His lips left mine to trail open mouthed kisses from my jaw down to my neck. I couldn't think straight, our love was too empowering that I never wanted this to end. He began sucking on a sensitive spot on my neck and a moan escaped my lips.

"I love you Eva," he said breathlessly, as he trailed kisses back up my neck to my jaw before staring into my eyes lovingly.

"I love you too Jake, more than anything," I whispered back, bringing my hand up to his face, trailing my fingers over his masculine features.

He smiled at me then, with so much love and devotion, pecking me on the cheek, "I've gotta get dressed, I'll be right back,".

I watched him crawl off of me and get out of the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and sweatpants before making his way into the bathroom. Somehow the towel stayed on him throughout all that passionate kissing and crawling in and out of bed.

I smiled to myself just thinking of what we had shared right now and I was glad we didn't take it too far because I wasn't quite ready for that yet and even if I was, I wanted it to be perfect and not under circumstances like these.

When he made it back out, he offered me a sweater of his which was so big that it reached my knees that I didn't need sweatpants.

We eventually slipped back into bed together, me wrapped up in his warm arms, his face buried in the crook of my neck and I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the rays of sunlight which escaped through the curtain and into my face. I was sweating, must be the sun. I shifted around slightly but stopped dead when I noticed a tan arm wrapped around my waist. It took me a second to remember what occurred last night. Jake not waiting for me down the end of the street, me searching for him in the woods and getting lost in the process, him finding me, me calling Grandma to tell her I was sleeping over at a friend's house which was a lie to get to stay with Jake for the night, Jake taking me back to his Motel room, Jake explaining to me what happened between him and that vampire from the Antique Store, me and Jake kissing passionately, me and Jake getting dressed for bed and me and Jake falling asleep.

I smiled, happy that I was here with Jake.

"Good morning sunshine," I heard him say sleepily to me.

I giggled and turned my head around to look at him. His face was right beside mine, we slept on the same pillow obviously. He looked worn out and tired but still had that loving look on his face when he looked at me, his eyelids heavy.

"Good morning yourself," I replied back to him, smiling, "I think I'll just get dress-," I cut short when he tightened his grip on me which was a sure sign he didn't want me going anywhere, "Never mind…," I trailed off.

We both lay there for another half hour before we finally decided to get up and dressed.

We had breakfast at a nearby hotel, took a trip down the town, did some shopping, I called Grandma to tell her I'd be back later which she wasn't too pleased about but didn't argue, we both had lunch at a Diner in town and when it was dinner time, we dropped into McDonald's and of course Jake ordered three Big Mac's, three fries and two large Coke's to accompany them while I only ordered one Big Mac, fries and Coke. It was a really enjoyable day and I noticed a lot of girls looking longingly at Jake as we walked the streets of the town, the worst part was going back to Grandma's.

Jake got me a cab but before I got in he pulled me into one of his passionate kisses, whispering how much he loved me and telling me that we would go out tomorrow, the day after, the day after that and so on. Leaving me glowing and in a daze on the way back to Grandma's.

The week pretty much went like that. I would clean Grandma's house when I woke up, leave the house at eleven o'clock since she was always out Grocery shopping at eleven, hang out with Jake, get back to Grandma's by six in time to cook us dinner so she wouldn't start nagging, she seemed satisfied with my excuses for going out, I told her I just wanted to tour the city. So all in all I had a pretty good Spring Break holiday since Jake followed me here and before I knew it, it was time to head home.

Jake had the same flight as me and after working his charm on the girl that worked at the reception in the airport, he got the seat next to me so the flight back home was filled with chatter and laughter, I felt safe.

My mom, Quil and Embry we're waiting for us at the arrivals hall. Yes, I walked into the arrivals hall alone so that my mother wouldn't know about Jake following me to Grandma's and No, she didn't see Jake, Quil or Embry but I did.

"So how was staying with Grandma?," mom asked me happily as she drove us home.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess,". It was great actually, Jake followed me there, I spent the night at his motel, we toured the city… no, I had to tell her what she expected to hear which was partly true because when I got back from hanging out with Jake, it _was_ boring with Grandma.

She laughed, "Well I'm glad to have you back and you have GOT to meet Shayne, he's so amazing," she gushed.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "What age are you again mom?,".

"Fifteen?," she joked.

When we eventually got home, I was so happy to be back in La Push, It was where I belonged.

My mom explained to me that she hadn't seen Jake for a whole week and I nearly choked on my coffee. I covered up for him, telling her that he wasn't feeling too well but he called. She believed me and what made the believing easier was her 'I love everybody' attitude ever since she started a relationship with Shayne. I never met this guy but I knew she worked with him and that he was a year older than her.

That night I remembered that I had school the next day and it really put a damper to my mood. I really hated Jennifer and Hannah. They we're so mean and spiteful that when you had even one class with them you just dreaded it but on the bright side, Jake would be back to school, he told me so and he had that class with me too. That made me feel a lot better.

"Goodnight mom," I called as I trudged up the stairs sleepily.

"Night hun, see you in the morning," she called back up after me as she sat in the living room watching Sex and The City.

I headed to the bathroom first to brush my teeth before heading into my bedroom to get dressed for bed.

I decided I'd wear my new purple night dress. I had bought it when me and Jake we're shopping last week. Jake hadn't seen me buy it since he was somewhere else in the Mall, probably checking out tools for his garage or something. It was knee length, silk and had thin straps on it. It had a little frill at the end of it which just added to the dress, making it all the more girly. Yes, it wasn't really suitable for La Push weather and it was kind of on the _sexy_ side but whatever, I thought it was cute.

I was in the process of pulling the band out of my hair as I sat on the bed when I heard tapping at my window. Jake.

I jumped up as my heart raced and sprinted over to the window. Thank god I had a tree right beside my window, just like at Grandma's. I lifted my window open for him and stepped aside as he flung himself into my room.

He landed lightly and gracefully on my cream colored carpet. I looked him up and down longingly and he smirked. He was shirtless as usual and I loved it. He had a pair of khaki shorts on which hung low on his hips and he was barefoot. His hair was sticking up in some places but I didn't care, he was always gorgeous to me, he probably just phased back. Before I looked back up into his smoldering eyes, my gaze took a big interest in the trail of dark hair that started beneath his navel all the way down-

"You happy to see me?," he asked with a smirk on his face, making me blush.

I bit my lip and locked eyes with his, "Maybe,".

He chuckled, walking over to me, taking my hands in his and looking me up and down, "I like it Eva, very… sexy,".

My face was surely the color of a tomato now and I knew what he was referring to- my night dress.

I looked down at our hands, "Eh… thanks,".

He tilted my chin up to meet his gaze with his warm hand, "Baby don't be shy, you're always beautiful and… sexy,".

This is so embarrassing! But it was the other way around actually, he was always beautiful and sexy… unbelievably sexy.

I didn't have to answer him this time though, his lips we're on mine, silencing me. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down even closer. His large hands grabbed onto the backs of my thighs and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our kisses went from soft and sweet to hard and hungry. He walked us over to my bed and lowered us onto it, him on top. Before I knew it we we're both rolling round on it, kissing passionately.

I couldn't breathe, it was too much. I was sweaty and my straps were down. His open mouthed hot kisses were all over me, my face, my jaw, my neck, my shoulders and my body wanted more and that's when I knew we had to stop before it got out of hand.

"Jake… stop," I whispered, running my fingers through his growing black hair.

He was in the process of sucking my neck when he looked up at me with the cutest innocent look on his face, "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?," he asked worriedly.

I chuckled, shaking my head, "No, it's just too much Jake… I'm not… I'm not ready,".

He sighed and took my face into his hands, looking deeply into my eyes, "Eva baby, I'm not trying to take it that far, that can… wait, I just wanted to kiss you, be with you,".

I smiled at him. He was so caring and loving that he knew exactly what I wanted, no matter what. I loved him so much and with this imprinting thing, it was even stronger than normal.

"Me too," I agreed, it was true, I wanted to kiss him too and be with him.

He smiled, "Good," and rolled off of me onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head, "So school tomorrow eh?,".

I rolled my eyes and propped myself up on my elbow, looking down at him, "Yeah, unfortunately, your coming right?,".

"I don't know, I've got patrols tonight at twelve so I might sleep in,".

"But… but I thought you we're coming Jake, it sucks without you…," I said disappointed.

His eyes locked on mine instantly, he looked sorry, "Oh Eva, I'll go if you want me to, ".

I shook my head, "No, no if you need your sleep I won't make you,".

He uncrossed his arms behind his head and cupped my cheek in his hand making me look at him, "You never _make_ me go Eva, you make me _want_ to go, I want to see you tomorrow and be with you, anything for you baby,".

I smiled, "Really?,".

"Yeah really, now I think you should get some sleep before I ravish you," he joked.

I laughed, "Oh I'm so scared," he laughed along, "But yeah I am tired, so see you tomorrow?,".

He nodded, "I'll pick you up at around… eight thirty?,".

Jake was taking me to school? YES!

"Great, thanks Jake,".

He waved me off, "I'm your boyfriend Eva, I'm taking you to school until you're done with it and I'm not leaving for patrol until twelve and it's only eleven now so I'll stay with you until you start snoring,".

"JAKE!," I slapped his arm playfully, "I do not snore,".

He laughed, "Right,".

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, lying on my side. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his breath at my ear, "I was just kidding Eva but I was serious about the ravishing," he whispered.

I giggled, "Jake! Enough,".

He chuckled, "Goodnight, don't let the vampires bite,".

I laughed, shaking my head, "Jake?,".

"Yeah?,".

"Shut up,".

He laughed and I soon fell asleep in my favorite mans arms peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Jake picked me up at eight fifteen, a little earlier than eight thirty, he told me that he wanted to spend some time with me before heading to school which I was happy to hear. When we finally arrived at La Push High, it was crowded with the familiar faces of teenagers from the rez. At first I just spoke to Jake happily as he kept his arm around my waist but then I noticed most of students staring at me and Jake as a couple, their faces either in wonder or in shock but the look on Jennifer and Hannah's faces when me and Jake walked into English hand in hand was priceless.

They we're seated in their usual spots at the back of the class gossiping as usual, Jennifer turned around in her seat to speak to Hannah who was seated behind her. When me and Jake entered the classroom hand in hand, Hannah's jaw dropped in shock as she saw us enter and Jennifer joined her after seeing the look on her 'best friend forever's' face. They just watched us, mouths hanging open, eyes wide in shock and I must admit, I took great pleasure in their shock.

Jake didn't seem bothered by any ones stares, he just kept his eyes on me. Something to do with Imprinting because I couldn't look away from him either.

So of course as the day went by, the gossiping started and the rumors went down every person in the school. There we're three rumors at the moment: 1. I was pregnant with Jacob's baby and Jacob was forced to look after me by Billy. 2. I paid him to go out with me. 3. I was easy, so Jacob just used me for sex. And guess where all these rumors started? Jennifer and Hannah.

I started getting used to the rumors as the weeks went by and people started to realize that they obviously weren't true. I was reunited with my buddies Embry and Quil and school was a whole lot easier.

Me and Jake's relationship grew stronger with each passing day and tonight he told me he was taking me out somewhere. When I asked where we we're going he told me it was a surprise so I had to wait till nine o'clock tonight to see where he was taking me.

I couldn't wait.

I took a shower, curled my hair, applied make up, wore my new long sleeved red dress which reached just above the knees, wore my black high heeled shoes and matching bag and before long I was ready to go.

By a quarter to nine there was a knock at the door and it was of course, Jake. He always seemed to arrive fifteen minutes early explaining to me that he just "couldn't wait" any longer to see me.

He looked absolutely amazing when I pulled open the hall door. He stood there smiling at me, his white teeth in contrast with his russet colored skin was beautiful and his eyes glowed in the moonlight. His hair was starting to grow long again, so he had it tucked behind his ears. He wore a black shirt unbuttoned a little at the top and new jeans. He also had on a pair of black leather shoes and was holding out a bouquet of red roses to me.

I smiled widely, taking the bouquet from him and smelling it, it smelt perfect, "Thanks Jake," I looked up at him meeting his gaze, "You look amazing,".

He smiled even wider, taking a step closer to me, "You look absolutely gorgeous, you should be arrested you look so good,".

I blushed, "Thanks…,".

He took my free hand in his, "You ready? Or am I just a little too early?,".

I shook my head, "I'm ready, just let me put these in water, come in,".

He stepped into the hallway as I went into the kitchen to put the roses into a vase. Coincidentally mom had a date with Shayne tonight so thankfully I didn't have to be embarrassed and be told "don't do anything I wouldn't do" or "behave yourselves" in front of Jake which happened a couple of times.

We finally made it into the Rabbit, Jake grasping my hand in his the instant he got in and started driving. He had the volume turned up on the radio and started singing loudly along to a song that played, I laughed.

The drive wasn't long, maybe about five minutes. I guessed wherever we we're going was in La Push.

He pulled up at a beach. No it wasn't First Beach because I didn't recognize it but I kept my mouth shut, it was a surprise right?

He locked the Rabbit and took hold of my hand as we both walked along the beach to wherever our destination was. He took me through a small forest, passing by trees and bushes until I saw a glow approaching. I looked up at him questioningly but he just smiled and shook his head.

When we finally reached the glow, I couldn't make out what it was from until we exited the forest.

I gasped.

We entered onto a deserted part of the beach, it reminded me of an Island since the beach was mostly covered by forest, just a little amount of sand and the sea facing us, the sea glowed in the moonlight and the amount of stars visible was unbelievable. But what made me gasp was what Jake had done. He had a red picnic blanket laid out on the sand and the beach surrounding us was covered in candles. He also had rose petals around the picnic blanket and a picnic basket was laid out in the middle of the blanket.

I turned around and threw my arms around Jake's neck, kissing his face, "Jake wow just… wow! Thank you, I love it, it's wonderful!,".

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, "I'm glad you do, I set it up just fifteen minutes ago,".

I let go of him and smiled, taking his hand, "Shall we?,".

We sat on the picnic blanket and set out the paper plates, food and drink. We talked and laughed, just enjoying each other's company until Jake crawled over to sit beside me and took my hand in both of his, holding them on his lap.

"Eva," he started, gazing into my eyes.

"Yes," I smiled up at him.

"I love you Eva, I love you more than anything in the world. You're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. You're the one I always talk about to no matter who it is I'm talking to. You're the one that makes me happy when I'm down and you're the reason I'm alive. You're home Eva, you're my home and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, be with you, protect you, love and care for you at all times. I love you, I'm IN love with you and I'd be lost without you Eva,".

I was speechless. Jake had just poured his heart out to me with so much love and passion in his voice that I felt tears building up in my eyes. It was so touching, so moving.

"Oh Jake… I'm speechless, I'm so touched by your words. I love you too Jacob Black, I've loved you ever since I'd seen you at Forks high with Bella Swan and I grew more in love with you as I got to know you. I think about you constantly that it's like an obsession, I can't even go through the day without seeing your face at least once. My heart hurts when you're not near," he let go of my hands in his and placed his hand over my heart, I placed my hand over his holding it there, "I need you with me at night so I can sleep peacefully, with wonderful dreams that only star you in them. My life would be empty without you Jake, I'm completely in love with you, devoted to you, I need you,".

I saw a single tear drop from his dark, loving eyes onto his cheek and a tear escaped from my eyes as well. He reached up with his free hand to wipe away my tear with his thumb and I leaned into his touch.

"Eva," he moved his hand away from over my heart but kept the other on my cheek.

"Yes Jake?,".

I saw him reach into his jeans pocket and pull out a black box. Oh my god it couldn't be, oh my god!

He dropped his hand from my cheek, holding my gaze. I kept my eyes locked on his, my heart beating erratically. He held the box in one hand and opened it with the other, revealing a small golden ring with a sparkly diamond in the middle. It looked so cute and delicate.

I felt the tears spilling onto my cheeks.

He took my hand in his once again and gazed deep into my eyes with all the love in the world. My breath caught in my throat.

"Eva Snow," he started, rubbing his fingers over mine, gazing into my eyes lovingly, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world tonight, will you marry me?,".

**A/N: Will Eva say yes or no? She's still only sixteen.**

**Guys I really hoped you liked it, I tried to update as fast as I could. So reviews make me happy of course and I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas on this fanfic. Thanks again for the reviews **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again! Well I was very happy with your reviews for the previous chapter. They we're really amazing and inspiring so I just had to get typing for you all. I wanted to say a thank you to people who added this story to their favorites and alerts and I would also like to send a BIG thank you to my reviewers, you guys keep me typing!**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

I felt overwhelmed with feelings at this moment I was finding it hard to concentrate. Here I was sitting on a picnic blanket with the love of my life sitting beside me, holding one of my delicate hands in his and his other held out the black velvet box with the most beautiful engagement ring in it. We we're both only sixteen and weren't exactly ready to get married just yet but the engagement ring meant that I was his, that we would get married and that I was taken. I know some girls would say no to a young engagement but they didn't have a Jacob and they weren't imprinted on so I would never consider myself one of those girls because I am one hundred percent positive that I am crazy in love with Jacob Black and tonight I would make him the happiest man on earth. Hell, he's making me the happiest girl on earth.

His eyes we're gazing intently I mine, searching for my answer but I wouldn't make him wait any longer, I was practically jumping with excitement internally.

"Yes Jacob, YES, I'll marry you, I love you more than anything!," I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, still holding the velvet box in his hand and squeezed me lovingly, "Oh Eva, you have no idea how happy I am right now, I love you,".

"I love you too Jake, so much," I told him happily as I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and pulled away, sitting on my knees in front of him.

He smiled so wide that I didn't even know it was possible and took my hand in his as he removed the ring from its box. I was shaking with excitement as he took my ring finger in his large hand and slipped the ring on it.

"It's so beautiful!," I smiled as I examined it on my finger. It looked beautiful under the moonlight.

"A beautiful ring on a beautiful girl," he said, taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, kissing it.

"So should we tell our parents? The pack? Friends? Family?," I asked, truly wondering whether we should or shouldn't, we we're still very young.

He placed my hand back on my knee and patted the space between his legs. I crawled over to him and sat in his lap, his arms wrapping around me, kissing my head, "I don't know, my dad already knows that I planned on asking you tonight so we can tell him. The pack will be cool about it so yeah I guess I should tell them but I'm not sure about your mom, does she want her daughter engaged at sixteen?,".

I leaned me head against his shoulder and looked up at him, "I don't know Jake, I mean she's a great mom, always there to talk to me, such a friendly woman but I'm her only child and I'm not sure how she's going to react,".

I seriously didn't. I mean I loved my mom to bits but she could be a little over protective. She hasn't got anyone except for me, Grandma and her new boyfriend Shayne. It's a shame she doesn't have any brothers or sisters. If I really started thinking about my mom, I'd probably end up in tears at how messed up her life is and I was too happy right now to even start thinking about that.

Jacob started playing with my fingers, "Well we can wait, we don't have to tell her right now,".

I nodded, "Yeah okay, maybe I should tell her myself,".

"Yeah whatever way is best Eva, oh and about your friends, you can tell them all you want but I'd prefer you to told your mom first,".

"Yeah definitely, I wouldn't leave her to last, so you want to go tell Billy the news?," I asked smiling up at him.

He smiled back, "Sure, I just want to try something first,".

Before I could even imagine what he wanted to try, he stood up with me in his arms, kicking off his shoes and pulling off mine and started running towards the water. I screamed, tightening my grip on Jakes neck, as he carried me bridal style towards the sea.

"Jake! What on earth are you doing? Oh my god Jake don't, I'll be drenched," I squealed.

He laughed, running into the water, "I'll dry you up when we're done,".

"How?,".

"With my body temperature, I'll hold you in my arms for ten minutes and you'll be dry, promise,".

"But Jake it's cold, the water is freezing," it was true, I could feel it hitting off of my toes as we got deeper.

"I'll keep you warm," he said, still smiling then he stopped, eyeing me with a sly grin on his face, "You ready?,".

I frowned confused by what he meant then it dawned on me, he was going to throw me in and as much as I hate to admit, I can't swim but he already knows that.

"Jake no, I'm afraid, you know I can't swim," I said, tightening my grip on his neck.

He chuckled, "No worries, I'll be right beside you before you know it, one… two,".

"Jake no!,".

"Three," and he threw me into the water.

At first I just saw black as I fell deep into the water. I started to panic then, kicking my legs and throwing my arms all over the place in an attempt to swim but failing miserably. Just as I thought I was going to drown, I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and bring me up.

As soon as my head left the water I was gasping, my breathing erratic. I felt two warm hands turn me around by my shoulders and I was facing Jake.

"It's only water Eva, I told you I'd be right beside you," he laughed, water dripping off of his hair, onto his now drenched black shirt.

"No," I took a deep breath, "No you weren't right beside me the instant I fell Jake, I was terrified,".

He laughed once again and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't noticed how cold I was until his warmth surrounded me. I leaned into his chest, enjoying the moment.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Eva," he whispered, running his hand through my hair.

I kissed his chest which unfortunately was covered with a shirt, "I forgive you because I love you,".

"Love you too," he said, tilting my chin up with his warm hand, gazing into my eyes, "Kiss me," he whispered.

I leaned into him, feeling his warm breath on my face before pressing my lips to his gently. He sighed, placing his hand onto the back of my neck and pulling me in closer to him. I parted my lips for him to deepen the kiss which he did and my hands found their way into his hair, gripping it, holding him in place as we both kissed each other senseless. I moaned into his mouth as he began nibbling on my bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. I was so in love with him, so happy to be engaged to him that I felt as though I could run a marathon. We continued to kiss passionately in the water and I really was floating, it felt wonderful.

After a while we decided it best to head back and tell Billy the big news but before we could do that, Jake had to dry himself and I up which didn't take long considering how hot he was. We we're soon back in his Rabbit, heading towards his house.

"Oh Jake you have no idea how happy I am right now," I told him, smiling at our joined hands.

"Oh I have an idea, I'm practically squealing with joy internally," he laughed, glancing at me.

I chuckled, "How about we squeal our way into your house, I'm sure Billy would get the message," I joked.

He laughed once again, "Great idea, I think we should, I'm sure he'd just _love_ the noise,".

"Jake I'm nervous," I blurted out.

He frowned glancing over at me, "What, why?,".

I shrugged, "I just am, with telling your dad the news now and all,".

He waved it off, "Please, my dad wont _over_ react, he'll be happy for us Eva, don't be like that, I'm right here with you,".

I smiled, feeling slightly better, "Thanks Jake,".

"No problem,".

We arrived at Jake's house five minutes later. My heart was thudding in my chest and I could hear it loud in my ears. Yes I was really nervous about telling Billy the news, I guess it's because he's going to be the first to know but in another way I feel so excited about it that I can't wait for everyone to know.

It was hard to believe that only a few months ago me and Jake we're just friends. He was just Jacob and I was just Eva. He was human and we we're unaware of the mythical creatures that surrounded us. I was madly in love with him but he was madly in love with Bella Swan. He told me a while ago that he realized that he actually loved me more than he loved Bella that day we had an argument about him letting Bella ride in his Rabbit before his close friends did but he was so caught up in his feelings for Bella that he hadn't noticed. We had some fun times together before his transformation, along with Quil and Embry. I'll never forget those days.

"Hey Eva, you ready?," Jacob asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as he held my door open for me.

I laughed, "Yeah, I was just thinking,".

I stepped out and he took my hand in his as we made our way into the Black's household. It was pretty warm inside his house, probably because it was so small. I always considered this house to be cozy. It made me feel at home, probably because home lived here, Jacob was home to me.

We entered the small living room, to find Billy seated in his wheelchair watching the TV. He glanced up at us as we entered, "Hello Fay, how are you?," he asked smiling.

"Great thanks," I answered, smiling back, gripping Jacobs hand in mine.

"Eh dad, we've come here to tell you some news," Jacob said, staring at his father.

"Go ahead son," Billy said, turning off the TV and looking at us expectantly.

Jacob smiled, glancing at me then back at his father, "We're engaged,".

Billy smiled so wide, with his arms held open, "Congratulations son, Fay, come here,".

Jacob smiled and went over to his father to give him a tight hug, "Thanks dad,".

After Jacob was done hugging Billy, I went over to Billy and hugged him, "Fay, I'm so happy for you and Jacob, I know you're perfect for each other," he said as I pulled away from his embrace.

"Thanks Billy," I smiled, taking Jacob's hand back in mine as we stood in front of Billy.

"I've been waiting for the day to see my son engaged and now that it's finally here I couldn't have been happier, so are you going to tell your mother Fay?,".

I sighed, "Not right now Billy, I'm not sure how she'll take it with me being so young and her only child,".

He nodded, "Well whenever you feel is best Fay, son are you going to tell the pack?,".

"Yeah I guess, they've just got to keep quiet about it, we don't want Liz to hear about it before Fay tells her,".

It felt kind of odd hearing my mother's name being said, I'm so used to saying mom and hearing Grandma saying, 'your mother' that I always notice when someone uses her name.

"Yeah well that's the best news I've heard in ages, you want me to order Pizza?," Billy asked, wheeling himself out into the hall.

"Sure dad, thanks," Jacob called after him and smiled down at me, "You see it wasn't that bad,".

I chuckled, "I know, it wasn't bad at all,".

The rest of the night was spent in Jake's. The Pizza was delivered, me and Billy ate it while Jake wolfed it. We talked and laughed. Billy went to bed and so it left me and Jacob alone. Jacob decided we watch at movie, so I agreed and the rest of the night was spent laughing our heads off at this silly comedy movie he played for us.

It was eleven thirty by the time the movie ended and I needed to get home. Jacob walked me to my house which I realized was empty when I opened the door.

"Hey Jake, you want to come in? mom's not home," I asked as he stood behind me.

"Sure," he smiled.

We entered the quiet house and I headed into the kitchen for a drink. Mom must still be out with Shayne. I spotted the roses Jake had got me earlier in the vase and I smiled. That was before he proposed to me and I had no clue he was going to bring it up at the time.

I sighed dreamily as I admired the ring on my finger for the millionth time. I better take it off before mom sees it.

"Jake," I said as I sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Yes baby?," he smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight? Mom's not home and you can leave through the window in the morning,".

"Sure Eva, I always want to be with you," he kissed my cheek, "Just no funny business okay," he joked.

I laughed, "Okay daddy,".

I ran up the stairs before him so I could use the bathroom. I took my pajamas in with me and brushed my teeth. I was happy that he was going to sleep with me tonight, simply because it was him, my love and that I always slept peacefully when I was in his arms.

I was done in the bathroom after five minutes and switched the light off. I walked over to my bedroom and froze in my place.

There he was with his back to me, standing in front of my bedside table taking off his shirt. The fact that the light was out and just the bedside lamp was on added effect. His body glowed in the dim light, the muscles in his back rippling as he pulled off his shirt. He was so beautiful. So gorgeous. So sexy.

He froze for a second as though he knew he was being watched and turned around, grinning at me, "Caught you,".

I blushed, shutting the door behind me, locking it and making my way over to the bed, eyeing him before I slipped in.

"What?," he asked, looking around him.

"You can take your pants off _only_ if you're wearing underwear," I chuckled.

He laughed, "Well I'm glad to say I am, thanks,".

I shook my head and slipped into bed, resting my head on my pillow as I watched Jake unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper.

I bit my lip as he gripped the waist of his jeans and slid them down over his black boxers and down his muscular legs. He straightened up again, giving me a look before slipping into bed with me.

He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at me, "I can't wait for us to live together, to be able to sleep with you every night, to see you when I wake up in the morning, to hold and love you whenever I want,".

I smiled, reaching up and tracing the outline of his lips, "Me too," I whispered.

"Have you thought about college?," he asked.

I shook my head, brushing my fingers over his cheek, "No, I don't want to go, I want to be with you, it hurts when you're not near,".

He smiled happily, "Really? I thought that maybe… you would want to,".

"No, I don't Jake, what about you?," I asked, my fingers now trailing down his neck.

"I… I…," he stuttered, sighing as I trailed my fingers down his chest, "I have to stay here, I'm a protector so that is my job, besides I feel the same way as you, it hurts when you're not near, maybe I could get a job at a garage, I'm good at mechanics,".

"Yeah, you are, you built that Rabbit all by yourself," I smiled, gazing up at him.

He licked his lips, "Yeah… Eva that feels good," he said closing his eyes.

I was rubbing his shoulder, maybe he needed a good massage after all the running he does as a wolf, "Do you want a massage?,".

He nodded, his eyes still closed, "Yeah, that would be great,".

He sat up then and I slid in behind him, pressing my hands on his shoulders and began messaging them. I had no previous experiences with massaging but it seemed like I was doing a good job because he moaned in satisfaction a couple of times.

My hands we're starting to become sweaty with his body heat and I found myself drifting off a couple of times. Every time I massaged his shoulders, I admired the engagement ring on my finger and smiled. This was heaven.

"Jake," I stopped and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my cheek on his shoulder, "I'm so tired," I said sleepily.

He placed his hand on top of mine which was hanging near his chest, "Thanks for the massage baby, I feel a lot better," he said and turned around, caressing my cheek, "Get some sleep, come on,".

I slipped back into my side of the bed and snuggled up into Jake as he wrapped his arms securely around me, "I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," he whispered back and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~*~

I awoke the next morning dripping in sweat. I knew it was from Jake, his arms we're still wrapped around me as though he hadn't moved an inch since last night. I obviously hadn't moved an inch since last night either.

I glanced down at his arms around me and noticed my white vest clung to my body from the sweat. My hair was stuck on my cheeks and neck and I needed to take a shower, not that I minded that Jake made me sweat, it's a part of who he is and I love him none the less.

I carefully untangled his arms from around me and slipped out of bed. He was obviously conked out this morning because last time I woke up in his arms he wouldn't let me go.

I tip toed to the door and quietly unlocked it, stepping out and closing it behind me. I looked down the hall and noticed mom's bedroom door was open, hmm wonder if she's still here since I have no clue what time it is.

I tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nope, no sign of her but she was obviously in the kitchen because there was an empty coffee cup in the sink. Maybe she's gone shopping? What time is it anyway?

I glanced up at the kitchen clock. It was two thirty! Damn, we slept in too late.

I decided to call my mom's cell to see where she was.

"Hi honey,".

"Hey mom, where are you?,".

"Me and Shayne are gone out for lunch, I'll probably drop by the grocery store on my way home, so what kept you in bed until… two o'clock!,".

"Eh… I was just really tired mom, it's a Saturday so I get to sleep in,".

I heard her laugh at something Shayne said, "Alright honey, expect me back by four,".

"Ok bye," I said and shut my cell.

I ran back up the stairs and tip toed back into my room. Jacob was now laying flat on his stomach, snoring quietly.

I chuckled and headed over to my closet to grab myself a black t-shirt and jeans then headed over to my matching drawers and took out a white bra and panties.

The shower felt so relaxing once I stepped in. I made sure I took off my ring and placed it on my bedside table before I headed into the bathroom incase I forgot to remove it before mom got back as much as I didn't want to.

When I was done showering, I pulled on my clothes and dried my hair. I wasn't sure what I and Jake we're going to do today but it didn't really matter, as long as I was with him.

I made my way back into the bedroom and found Jake sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Good afternoon Jake," I smiled, searching for my black flats under the bed.

"What time is it?," he groaned.

I slipped on my flats and looked up at him, "It's two thirty,".

His eyes grew wide, "Seriously? Shit! My dad's probably wondering where I am,".

"You can call him if you want," I suggested, taking out my cell from my jeans pocket.

He shook his head, "No it's okay, I'll explain to him later,".

"Oh okay," I shoved it back in my pocket, "Eh in case you we're wondering, I took off the ring in case mom saw it, sorry, I hated to do it,".

He lifted himself off the bed and waved me off, "Whatever you want Eva,".

I smiled and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "So what you want to do today?," I mumbled against his chest.

"Anything you want Eva but I'd like to take a shower if you don't mind," he said, running his fingers through my hair.

"Sure," I backed away, "I'll make you breakfast,".

He smiled, "Thanks,".

~*~

My mom got back an hour later than she had told me which was five. Me and Jake just hung out at the sofa watching TV and I kept thinking about telling mom about our engagement. I was so incredibly happy about it but I was afraid she'd freak out and dampen the mood, especially in front of Jake.

Maybe I should tell her later… or tomorrow when Jake isn't around because as much as I get along with my mom, she's a pretty weak person and I'm just afraid of her reaction.

Jake left at around six, telling me he better go see Billy before he gets into trouble. I laughed, as if a guy like Jake could get into trouble.

~*~

Jake took me out that night down to first beach. It was nice just to lay there in the sand and talk, it was so peaceful. When the day comes, I want to get married on First Beach.

"Jake?," I said looking up at him as I lay beside him, his arm wrapped around me.

"Yeah?," he smiled.

"I want to marry you on First Beach,".

When I told him that, a thought seemed to cross his mind and he sat up. I sat up as well, wondering what he was thinking about. We were sitting on the sand, the sea facing us, it was so beautiful but what was Jake thinking?

"Eva," he said, gazing down at me, taking my hands in his, "When do you want to marry me?,".

The question caught me off guard. I wasn't sure how to answer it. I wanted to marry him once I was done with school, I might as well be honest.

"I want to marry you when I'm done with school,".

He smiled at me then, his eyes dazed, "Me too, I want to marry you as soon as possible,".

I smiled up at him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, the kiss had so much meaning in it. He moaned into my mouth and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I loved him so much.

I pulled away from him for a second to ask him something, "Jake, did you tell the pack?,".

He nodded, out of breath, "Yeah, they said congratulations,".

I smiled, taking his face in my hands and pressing my lips to his once again. We kissed passionately for what seemed like hours until we broke apart, out of breath.

He lay back down in the sand, pulling me down with him as we watched the stars.

"You know if you focus on one star, all the others disappear," he whispered.

"Really? Let me try," I smiled.

I looked up into the sky and chose a star to focus on and it was true, all the others disappear.

"Yeah, you're right Jake, I never thought of doing that before,".

He kissed my cheek, "You learn something new every day,".

I suddenly felt so happy and had the urge to tell my mom that I was engaged. It couldn't be that bad, she would be happy for me right? She liked Jake.

"Jake I'll tell her," I said sitting up, "I'm going to tell mom we're engaged,".

He sat up and took my face in his hands, staring into my eyes deeply, "Are you sure?,".

"Yes, I'm positive but I'm doing it alone, I think it's better that way,".

He nodded, "Okay,".

Jake dropped me off outside my house and kissed me goodnight, telling me he'd drop by tomorrow.

I smiled and let myself inside, taking a deep breath and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mom,".

"Yes honey,".

I entered the kitchen and found her sitting at the table sipping coffee, she smiled up at me.

"Mom, I've got some news," I told her, smiling brightly.

She smiled, setting her coffee on the table, "Yes honey, what is it?,".

I sat down facing her at the table and took a deep breath, "Me and Jake are engaged,".

I have never felt so afraid of someone's opinion in my life. My mother's expression was unreadable. Her face was expressionless and she looked frozen just sitting there, staring off into space.

My heart was thudding in my chest waiting for her to say something. It was a about ten minutes later when she finally broke the silence.

"You are aware you're only sixteen Eva," she said, seriously.

I nodded, "Yes but I love him, age doesn't count,".

"So that's how it is with you two, you both ignore age and go with your instincts,".

My jaw dropped, "What are you implying mom?,".

"I'm implying," she stood up, taking a deep breath, "That you're too young to be engaged, what was that boy thinking? He may look twenty six but he's sixteen, what would his father think? I'm sure he hasn't even told him, he's just making you believe that he'll marry you so he can use you, I think you should take a break from him" she spat.

I was shocked. My eyes we're wide, my jaw dropped. I was so hurt, how could she say that? How could she be so cruel? I felt tears forming in my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"How could you say that? How could you mom? He loves me, I love him, we already told Billy _last_ _week_ about our engagement and he was so happy, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would freak out which you did. I…," tears spilled from my eyes, "I can't believe you, how could you be so heartless?,".

I jumped up from my seat at the table and ran up to my room. Leaving my mom to stare at me in shock in the kitchen. I threw open my bedroom door and shut it behind me, struggling to lock it and then I broke down. I fell onto my bed and cried my heart out. How could she be so cruel to me? I never expected it to be that bad. I needed Jake with me right now, I needed him to comfort me but he wasn't here, probably out patrolling.

I continued to cry into my pillow, my head hurt from all the crying and the hiccups started. I was so hurt, her words cut deep down into my soul. Is that how she sees Jake? She sees him as a user? She sees me as a fool?

What would tomorrow bring?

**A/N: Hey! So how was it? I hope you guys liked it, you are all so awesome for reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that kindly took your time to review for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 14**

Last night was probably one of the worst nights of my life. I lay in bed for four hours straight sobbing and thinking over everything. I thought about what my mother had said to me and whether she had a point or not. Was I too young to be engaged or was she just selfish enough to want me with her until her time comes? I went with my second thought. Mom was always alone, no brothers or sisters, just her, her mother and father. Her father died when she was just ten years old from an illness and so she was left with her mother. Her mother wasn't an easy woman to live with, having stayed with her myself I know that for a fact.

One summer my mom was working at a café near some beach and that's where she met my father. He did deliveries for the place and so they got talking, started dating and got married. Two years into the marriage my mom discovered she was pregnant with me. It was the talk of the town and everyone was delighted except for my father, Owen. He wasn't too happy about being a father. My mom described him as a ladies' man and so of course he left just two weeks before my birth, leaving my mom heartbroken.

After giving birth to me, mom was struggling to pay for our accommodation. It was a small house just two blocks away from my Grandmother and my mom adored it. It held so many memories for her but the time came when we had to leave. I was two years old when we moved farther away from Grandmother but still in the same state. Mom rented a rundown apartment and we stayed there until I reached six, that's when she couldn't take it anymore. So we moved from house to house which was very hard for me since I had to keep changing schools and making new friends. Finally mom decided to move to Forks, Washington when I was twelve, where she saw a decent house being rented at a good price in a newspaper so off we went to Forks. I made a lot of friends there including Dylan, he was the best and I grew to love it but mom wasn't earning enough money to pay for the rent so we had to move once again.

Before we moved, mom did a little research online, looking for a house to rent nearby and that's where she spotted this house in La Push. The rent was much cheaper than our house in Forks and so that's how we ended up here. I love it here, more than any other place I've lived in. I made some great friends and fell in love with a werewolf but now that everything is settled the only thing my mom has to worry about is being alone and that's why she's upset about me getting engaged. She doesn't want to be alone but no matter what, I would never leave my mom. I love her to bits and no matter what she says, nothing can ever change that.

So here I am, taking a bath for about an hour now thinking things over. I have come to the decision that I'm more than delighted that to be engaged to Jacob Black. I just need to speak with my mother, maybe there are things she has never told me and she needs to let them out. I'm not angry with her any more, I just feel pity for her. I know she's sorry about last night, I could see it on her face. She looked as though she was crying, her eyes we're puffy. No I didn't say good morning to her, I just walked by her to take a bath and I guess she's watching TV now because I can hear it on.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. The living room's door was closed so I took a deep breath before walking in. Mom was curled up on the couch in her pajamas which was unusual for her since it was already 1pm. She looked up at me and I could tell she hadn't slept last night. Her brown hair was messy and her eyes we're puffy. I smiled weakly at her, letting her know I wasn't angry with her anymore and I saw her lips tremble, tears filling her eyes. I wasn't sure whether I should just sit down and allow her to cry or go over to her and give her a hug but before I could do anything she jumped up from the couch and pulled me into hug as she cried into my shoulder. I felt tears sting my eyes and soon enough they we're rolling down my cheeks.

We held onto each other as we cried and I felt an over flow of emotions flood through me. Mom pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders as her teary eyes stared into mine, "I'm so sorry Eva, I shouldn't have said what I said last night, I was just in a mood and didn't know what to say or think, I love you honey and I wish you all the best, Jacob's a good boy," she confessed before pulling me into another hug.

"Thank you mom," I whispered into her hair. She just nodded before pulling away and taking me over to sit beside her on the couch.

I needed to talk to her, I needed to let her know that I will always be there for her no matter what so I did. "Mom," I started, taking her hand in mine and squeezing it, "I know that you've been alone for a very long time and I know you haven't had it easy but I need you to know that I'll never ever leave you, I'll always be here for you through good and bad, I love you mom and nothing," I wiped a tear away from my cheek, "Can ever change that,".

She smiled, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I love you too honey, I know you'll always be here for me, I just," she sniffled, "I just don't like being alone,".

"I know mom but isn't Shayne good to you?," I asked sincerely.

She nodded, smiling through her tears, "Yes, he's great to me but what If he gets bored with me Eva, then what do I do?,".

I smiled at her, giving her hand another squeeze, "If he loves you mom he won't and if he does, there's plenty more fish in the sea,".

She chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, you're right. Look at me, I'm such a mess but I love you honey and all I want is for you to be happy love, give your mom a hug," she finished, smiling.

We hugged and she continued to congratulate me on my engagement after that, she also loved my engagement ring. She brought me out for lunch down in Port Angeles and gave me a golden locket her great grandmother had given her when she was young. She considered it lucky. I was more than happy that we had made up and mom wanted to congratulate Jacob on the engagement as well. So mom invited Jacob and Billy over for dinner tonight at seven.

I was really nervous with how the dinner was going to go and mom made me wear a dress she had bought me last year which I hadn't gotten to wear. It was a cream colored satin dress. It had two straps with tiny red roses sewed into them and a bow at the back. It was really pretty and so I left my hair down, keeping it back with a red hair band along with red shoes and ruby earrings.

While I double checked myself in the mirror upstairs, mom called up to me, "Eva, our guests are here,".

My hands started to turn clammy and I was feeling very nervous. I took a deep breath, something I always do before making my way downstairs into the kitchen. Billy was seated at the dining table and smiled up at me when I walked in, "Eva, you look lovely,".

I blushed, smiling shyly, "Thanks Billy, you don't look bad yourself,". He was dressed in a red shirt and black trousers, a difference to the casual jeans and shirt I usually see him wear.

He chuckled, "Jacob made me wear these, I didn't want to get on his bad side," he eyed me and I instantly got his double meaning, laughing.

"Speaking of Jacob where is he?," I asked scanning the room. Mom was nowhere to be seen either.

"Oh your mom needed to fit in a new bulb for the light in your living room so Jacob offered to do it,".

I laughed, rolling my eyes, "Mom sure knows how to treat guests,".

I sat next to Billy at the table and chatted with him until mom and Jacob came in. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Jacob entered the room. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt that clung to his muscles along with perfectly fitting jeans and brown leather shoes. His hair was growing out, reaching the tips of his ears and it was so smooth and shiny, I just wanted to run my hands through it.

He walked over to me, smiling brightly before leaning down to peck me on the lips, "You look beautiful tonight," he said lowly as he straightened himself up and sat across from me at the table.

I saw my mom giving Billy a knowing look before stirring the pot on the stove. "Billy, Jacob I hope you both like soup," she said as she set plates on the table.

"Anything is fine with us Liz," Billy said as he smiled at Jacob. What he meant to say was anything is fine with Jacob, he'd eat anything.

I chuckled and Jacob rolled his eyes, "Wow thanks dad," he muttered.

We all continued our small talk before mom served us our soup and we ate into it. Mom sat next to Jacob, smiling politely at both him and Billy and the night seemed to be getting cheesy with mom around.

"So Jacob, have you decided on what you want to study at college yet?," mom asked as we started on desert.

Jacob shot me a look before answering, "Hmm well I haven't really put much thought into it yet,".

She nodded, "Well I think Eva would like to do something with Art and Design, don't you honey?,".

I frowned at her, where did she get that from? Yes I love Art but what makes her think that?. "Eh, I don't know mom,".

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly turned her attention to Billy. They chatted about random things as Jake and I ate into our desert. He'd give me flirty looks across the table which had me blushing most of the time and even though mom made this dinner cheesy, it seemed to be okay.

"Well it was nice to have you both over, Billy I love Jacob like a son, he's a great kid… or should I say man, he's so big," mom joked, chuckling.

Billy smiled, "Thank you Liz, I'd have to say the same about Eva, they're meant for each other,".

What was with Billy and his double meanings today?

Jacob wheeled Billy outside with me following behind. Mom waved goodbye to them and Jacob turned around to me to give me a hug, "I can't stay with you tonight, I've got patrol but I'll pick you up for school tomorrow," he whispered before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I nodded, "Okay Jake, goodnight, thanks for coming," I said as Jacob continued to wheel Billy back to their house.

I walked back into the kitchen to help mom clean up and she was smiling at me slyly, "What?," I asked.

"I can tell Jacob is really in love with you Eva," she said as she scrubbed the dishes, I dried them.

I blushed, "I love him too,".

She nodded, smiling, "Billy is a nice man, I'm happy Jake's the one Eva, I couldn't be happier,".

"Thanks mom," I mumbled.

She laughed at my awkwardness as we continued to clean up the kitchen. Once we we're done she asked me to join her in the living room to talk. Hmm what talk exactly…

We sat down on the couch, the TV was off so it made it a little awkward but mom broke the silence, locking her eyes on mine, "Honey we need to talk about you and Jacob," she started.

Oh no, no it can't be. No the sex talk please! I've already had this when I was thirteen.

"You've both known each other a while now, a year to put it roughly and now you are both in love _and_ engaged so because I'm your mother and I care about you, when you and Jake are… intimate-," I cut her off.

"Mom stop! Please, this is so embarrassing," I whined, covering my face in my hands with embarrassment.

"Honey, look at me," she ordered so I obeyed, my face scarlet, "When you're intimate with him-,".

"Mom I've never… I'm a virgin," I told her, diverting my gaze to the floor. This is so awkward.

"Eva," she said, I looked up at her and he face was serious, "You both love each other and it'll only be a matter of time before you take the next step,". I groaned, "Just listen to me Eva, never ever forget protection, alright honey".

I nodded, "Okay mom,".

"Alright well I just needed to hear that so I wouldn't have to worry about you," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, we've spoken of this before-," she raised her hand to stop me.

"Yes true but you we're young back then and there was no Jacob in your life,".

I sighed, "Yeah I know, look I'm tired,". I needed to get away, this was so awkward besides I have school tomorrow.

"Alright love," she smiled, kissing my forehead, "See you tomorrow, goodnight,".

"Night mom," I mumbled before darting up to my room. Talk about awkward, that was so embarrassing! Thank god Jake wasn't up in my room, he would have heard everything.

* * *

The drive to school was silent but a comfortable silent. Jake looked so tired, he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he just threw on whatever caught his eye. He wore a black creased t-shirt and worn jeans along with a pair of muddy Nike's.

"I know I look like crap," he said as he pulled up at the school.

I burst out laughing, how on earth did he know I was checking him out?. "Jake you look gorgeous as always," I said honestly as I stepped out. It was true, no matter what he wore, he always looked great.

He rolled his eyes as he took my hand in his, "Oh please, I only got three hours sleep last night,".

I frowned at him as we entered the building, ignoring all the dirty looks I got from the girls, "Why?," I asked as we reached my locker.

"Well apparently Edward Cullen is back so his scent is around Bella's house, we thought it was a dangerous vampire but it turns out it's not," he said sleepily as I took out my books and shut the locker behind me.

"So Bella took him back?," I asked as we made our way to his locker.

"Yup but it's what's best for her, he makes her happy," Jacob said sincerely. It was good to know that he didn't love Bella anymore, just thought of her as a sister.

"Yeah but a leech Jake, ew!," I wrinkled my nose up in disgust.

He chuckled, "Yeah, werewolves are in, vampires are out!,".

I laughed at his joke as we entered our first class together. Quil waved at us as we entered and I rolled my eyes, as if we didn't know where he sat. He's such a dork sometimes. I noticed Hannah giving us dirty looks or should I say giving me a dirty look. Seems like her friend Jennifer is absent today.

"Alright class settle down, now before you hand me in your homework we are having a quiz," everyone groaned as our teacher gave us the news, "Class school is almost done so it's best we take a few quizzes to test ourselves, now everyone be quiet, no cheating!,".

I totally forgot about that! School was almost done and that means freedom! Hmm I hope mom doesn't take me on holiday, I don't want to be away from Jake.

The quiz was quite easy. It was English class so I was actually quite good at it but I heard Jacob sighing a couple of times behind me and I knew he was finding it hard. I bit my lip to hold in a laugh. Soon enough I was done with the quiz so I stood up to hand it to the teacher. As I started down the classroom, I tripped over someone's foot and fell face first onto the floor.

I heard a growl sound from Jakes direction and the scraping of a chair.

"Jacob Black sit back down," I heard our teacher say before I lifted myself up off of the floor. I could feel a throbbing pain in my nose and I looked down at my shirt to find it covered in blood. Oh no, nose bleed but before I headed to hand the teacher my paper I turned to face the one and only Hannah Stevenson. She was grinning at me, the little-, "Eva, come give me your paper and clean yourself up in the bathroom,".

I glanced over at Jacob who was shaking uncontrollably in his seat, his fists clenched and his eyes glaring at Hannah. Not good. I saw Quil patting his back, whispering something in his ear.

"Eva?," the teacher said. I quickly made my way over and placed my paper on the desk before running off to the bathroom.

I burst out crying the minute I entered. Why was she so mean to me? What did I ever do to her and she wasn't even shocked she caused blood to pour from my nose. I walked over to the mirrors and my nose, lips, chin, neck and chest was covered in blood, not to mention the blood was still gushing out.

My white blouse was ruined and I had no tissues so I started splashing some water on my face, wiping my nose which was now swollen with a big purple bruise, thank god it isn't broken or is it? Oh my god, I've got to stop panicking.

Just then the bathroom door was thrown open and to my shock an angry, shaking Jake rushed in and over to me. He spun me around to face him and his eyes examined my face, "Eva I'm so sorry, she… I could just…,".

"Jake no, she's a bitch but she's not worth Jail," I told him, the blood running down my lips.

He reached over and turned on the sink, "Lean your head back," he said softly so I did. Jacob placed his hand behind my head and I leaned my head back as he splashed water onto my nose. His eyes looked determined to help me, probably an imprinting thing. "Don't cry baby," he whispered to me as he continued to splash water on my nose, "She's not worth it,".

Gradually the bleeding started to stop so I straightened myself up and looked at myself in the mirror. The blood dried into my blouse and it was quite disgusting, I needed a change of shirts. Not to mention that my eyes we're puffy and my nose was bruised.

Jacob was leaning against the sinks beside me, watching my every move, "Jake I can't go out like this, it's horrible," I said pointing to my blood stained shirt.

He pushed himself off of the sinks and stood behind me wrapping his arms around me. "Do you want me to get you a shirt?," he asked into my hair.

"And exactly how will you do that?,".

He shrugged his shoulders, "Jump into your window,".

My jaw dropped and I looked up at him, "You're not serious,".

"I am,".

"No, no you're not going I'll just put up with this," I cringed as I looked down at it, "Bloody blouse,".

He growled, quivering slightly, "That Hannah… I swear I could just… ugh!," he spat in frustration.

I hushed him, turning around in his arms to face him, "Ignoring her is the best we can do, she wants to get noticed Jake so we won't give her the pleasure," I told him, stroking his cheek.

He nodded against my touch before leaning in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me as he grabbed my thighs in his large hands, lifting me up so I could straddle his waist.

We we're so lost in each other's kiss that we didn't notice when the bathroom door opened. I froze once I heard footsteps and then I heard a gasp before I heard whoever it was run back out of the bathroom. Oh great we look naughty now.

Jake chuckled before helping down off of him, "Come on, the bell rang," he said taking my hand in his and walking out of the bathroom with me with a smug look on his face. Jake didn't care what other people thought of him, only my opinion mattered.

By the time it was lunch the whole school knew about Jake and I in the bathroom but we're smart enough not to say anything out loud in case Jake broke their faces. Quil and Embry eyed us both as if to search for a confirmation before they burst out laughing. Today was definitely NOT the best day at school, thank god I decided not to wear my engagement ring to school for two simple reasons: 1. There would be a lot of talk and 2. Anything could happen to it, people touching it and all that, it was precious to me and I wanted it perfect.

* * *

That night I was worried about Jake, he said he'd call around six but never did and now it was nine. Maybe he was patrolling late tonight but somehow that didn't seem like the correct answer.

Mom was out with Shayne and I had yet to meet him. He seemed like a pretty cool guy and definitely my mom's type so I'm sure they're having fun but I wasn't. I was sitting on the couch in a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt biting my nails. I sat there for three hours waiting on his call, my cell phone placed beside me on the couch but I knew he wasn't going to call so as crazy as it sounds, I decided to look for him.

I pulled on my white converse and jogged out of my house into the pitch dark streets of La Push. I had a feeling Jake wasn't at home so maybe I'd find him around First Beach. I ran all the way there, shivering from the cold and I could tell there was a storm on its way. The sea was rough, crashing up against the rocks and it was surprisingly very quiet around.

I started searching around First Beach, peering into the forest and scanning up at the cliffs. No one. What if Jake is in trouble? Maybe he's at Sam's.

Just as I was about to turn back, Jake appeared half naked from the woods, and started running towards me, I felt so relieved to see him then I heard thunder erupt from the sky before the rain started lashing onto us.

"Eva what are you doing out here!," Jake demanded as he reached me. He didn't look too happy.

"I was worried about you, you never called," I replied, my voice higher than usual due to the sound of the rain. Not to mention I was freezing!

"Eva are you crazy? It's not safe out here for you and look at you, you're freezing!," he complained, pulling me into his arms, warming me up.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled against his chest, "I was just worried, mom's not home,".

He kissed my head, "It's alright Eva, come on, let's get you home,".

Jake picked me up, cradling me to his chest and carried me bridal style back home. It was kind of funny how he was able to do it but he was a werewolf after all and it was nice and warm in his arms.

We made it back quicker than normal due to Jake being a werewolf and he carried me all the way upstairs to the bathroom, placing me down and handing me a towel. I took that as a hint to take a warm shower.

Before I took it though, I called after Jake as he trudged down the stairs, "Jake are you heading back out?,".

"Yeah, Sam needs me," he called back up to me, "I'll wait till you shower though, I'll just be in the living room,".

I smiled when he said that and took a quick shower. After I was done I sprinted to my room in a towel and threw on my grey sweatpants and white t-shirt before heading down to Jacob. I'd dry my hair after he left.

"Hey," I smiled as I entered the living room. Jake was sitting on the couch staring at nothing before his head shot up to smile breathtakingly at me.

"Hi, you all cleaned up and warm?," he asked as he lifted himself up off the couch, walking over to me.

I nodded, "Yeah-," I was cut off by the sound of my cell vibrating off of the coffee table.

I ran over to it and checked the caller ID but it was anonymous, I answered it anyway.

"Hello,".

"Hi honey, it's your mom,".

"Oh hi mom,". Why is she calling?

"Listen Eva, the roads back to La Push are flooded so I'm staying over at Shayne's tonight, is that okay?,".

"Oh," that took me by surprise, "Eh well I guess I don't mind…,".

"Alright honey, I'll see you tomorrow if the roads are cleared, goodnight,".

"Night mom,".

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the coffee table, sighing, "Guess I'll be alone for tonight," I muttered as I turned around to face Jacob.

He smiled as he came over to pull me into a bear hug, "So I heard, do you mind if I spend the night?,".

I pulled away, smiling at him, "Sure! For a minute I thought I'd be alone but yeah, that sounds great Jake,".

He chuckled, pecking me on the lips, "I'll be back by eleven, Sam's probably wondering where I am,".

"Okay, I'll be waiting," I said before he headed to the hall door, giving me a wink before running off into the night.

My heart was beating uncontrollably in my chest and I couldn't wait for Jake to get back. I have never been alone with Jake in a house before but tonight I would and we could be free to do whatever we want without having to worry about mom finding out.

I can't wait.

**A/N: Like it? Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Alright so some of you commented in last chapter that you think there's a lemon in this chapter, well I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I won't be writing a lemon. This fic is rated T and I intend to keep it that way. Also I have never written a lemon so it would probably suck. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thanks a million for reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 15**

It was 10pm already so I decided to clean up a bit before Jake got back. I started with the living room to the kitchen and so on until the place looked decent. The rain seemed to be getting heavier and there was constant thunder and lightning. I didn't mind though, I liked storms. I liked how you could stay in and get cozy by the fire and considering mom wasn't coming home and Jake was staying over, definitely made storms more likable.

Just as I sat down on the living room couch, the hall door opened and I knew it was Jake because I left the door unlocked for him so he could get in himself. I stood up and made my way into the hall to find a dripping wet Jake shutting the door behind him.

He smiled once he saw me, "Hey, eh… sorry bout," he gestured to himself, "Getting all wet… there's a big storm,".

I waved him off, "I know, you were protecting the people of La Push's butt's so I don't mind,".

He laughed, "I knew you'd understand, so um… you don't mind me using your eh… shower?,". Now it was my turn to laugh, he was so awkward. "What?," he asked, unaware of his awkwardness.

I shook my head, "Of course you can use my shower Jake, you're my fiancée after all,".

He smiled, heading towards the stairs, "Oh Eva?," he asked, looking over his shoulder, "Do you mind coming up here with me, I eh… my um Jeans are soaked so I'm gonna hand you them when I take them off so you can eh, dry them…,".

"Geez Jake, don't be so awkward around me, I won't bite you," I joked, following him up the stairs.

He chuckled, "I hope not,".

I waited for him outside the bathroom door as he undressed until he opened the door a crack and held out his dripping jeans. I quickly took them from him and headed downstairs laughing to myself. I was laughing at how awkward he was acting, maybe it has something to do with spending the night here. I threw his jeans into the dryer and turned it on. Wonder what mom would say if we forgot about them. I'm sure they're would be a lot of questions and I definitely wouldn't want to answer them.

I walked over to the fridge and scanned it to find something to eat. There was left over pizza so I pulled it out and popped it into the microwave, knowing that Jake was always hungry. I then pulled out three Pepsi cans, one for me two for Jake and brought them out into the living room, setting them on the coffee table.

I made my way back into the kitchen with the intention on keeping an eye on the pizza but stopped short when I saw who was standing there. "Hi Jake, that was quick," I said staring at him as he checked on the pizza. He was for the third time in my life, naked with just a white towel wrapped around low on his waist.

He grinned at me, "You know, if I knew that looking like this had that effect on you, I'd be looking like this all the time," he joked, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh really? I kinda like the sound of that," I murmured against his chest.

"Oh yeah?," he breathed against my neck, kissing it.

"Mhm, hey do you remember that one time at school Evan Matthews ran after Chad Connelly in his towel?,".

Jake stopped kissing my neck and pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes, "Yes, I do actually… I remember you and Amber Cross gushing over his and I quote, 'absolutely amazing six pack',".

I laughed out loud at his impression of a girly voice and smacked him playfully across his arm, "Oh please, it was an amazing six pack, it wasn't like you cared what I thought anyway…," I trailed off, remembering when Jake only saw me as a friend.

He rose his eyebrows, "Of course I did! I felt like an unattractive six packless kid around you after that until I started bulking up," he winked.

"Like I believe that Jake, anyway pizza's ready," I said, walking over to the microwave and turning it off, pulling out the pizza.

"Um is the eh, jeans dry?," he asked awkwardly behind me. I didn't know why though.

"Check the timer," I told him, placing the pizza on a plate, leaving it to cool.

I turned around to find him taking out his jeans from the dryer, he looked up at me, his face expressionless, "I'm gonna head upstairs to put these on," he said before walking off.

What was up with him? Only minutes ago he was all happy and lovey dovey and now he's like… weird.

I sunk myself into the couch and started on my pizza, I wasn't that hungry really but I knew Jake was so that's the main reason I heated up the pizza. I wondered what it would be like to live with Jake, to be… married to Jake. I imagined it to be nice, really nice, incredible actually. Just the thought of waking up next to him was heaven. I would see him all the time, at breakfast, at lunch and at dinner. He was also my best friend, so we could spend endless hours chatting and joking and laughing without being interrupted. Maybe after a year we could have a baby- okay stop right there Eva. What the… we aren't even married yet… I, me, baby?... okay that thought is for another time.

I hadn't even noticed Jake sitting next to me on the couch, eating pizza since I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. Usually Jake would interrupt my thoughts, wanting to know what I was thinking about but he didn't this time.

I glanced at him beside me but he was eating a pizza slice, staring at the blank TV screen in front of us. He wasn't eating the pizza slice at his usual fast pace but slowly, like myself or any human being. Did I say something to upset him? No, I don't remember him getting upset over anything. I shook my head and grabbed the remote switching the TV on, settling on an old episode of The Simpsons.

Jake remained silent throughout the whole episode and I was starting to feel very awkward around him. I glanced over at him a couple of times but he didn't seem to notice or he was ignoring me, I had no idea what was up with him.

I switched off the TV once The Simpsons was over and turned to look at him. My eyes widened with shock to see him with his head in his hands.

"Jake?," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Jake what's wrong?,".

He shook his head, obviously not wanting to answer me but I wouldn't give up that soon, "Jake, what's wrong? You can tell me, I'm here for you, like always," I said softly to him.

He sighed, looking up at me with tear streaked cheeks, "I have to go," he said before jumping up off the couch and barging out of the house, the door slamming behind him.

I sat there frozen in my place, my jaw hanging open as I stared after him. What's up with him? Why is he upset? Did something happen that I don't know about? But there was no way I was going after him in the storm, I can still hear the thunder.

I sighed upset that he just left and looked up at the clock, it was exactly 12am. I pondered in my mind whether I should go to bed or not but I couldn't bring myself to do so because Jake was hurting and his hurt is my hurt, I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes for him and the tugging on my heart because he wasn't near.

Just then my cell vibrated off of the coffee table so I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was mom. What the hell does she want?

"Yes mom?," I asked impatiently.

"Oh honey, hi, are you okay, did I wake you up?," she asked concerned.

"Well um… yeah, you did actually," I lied. Honestly I was upset over my Jake but I was in no way going to tell her that. Having a werewolf as a boyfriend perfected your lying skills.

"Sorry love, anyway I was just going to tell you there's leftover-," I cut her off.

"Pizza, I know, we- I ate it earlier," I quickly corrected myself.

"Okay, well good night, see you hopefully tomorrow," she told me before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes, twelve at night and she's calling to tell me about pizza. Since when do I eat pizza at midnight? Since Jake Eva. No, we ate right before midnight… oh whatever.

I got up and headed upstairs to get myself a DVD from my collection up in my bedroom. Tears we're rolling down my cheeks and I sobbed every now and again. Poor Jake, what was wrong with him? If I hurt him in any way it was unintentional. I loved him, I loved him more than words could say and there was no way on earth that I would ever hurt him.

I searched through my DVD's with blurry eyes and decided on The Duchess. It was a really good movie and I'd watch it again hopefully until Jake gets back.

I sat there curled up on the couch, biting my nails as I half focused on the movie and half focused on the hall door, listening to hear it open but no such luck. The storm was getting worse as time went by and I just prayed that he was safe. I hope he didn't get some stupid idea in his head and decided to run off… but no, he wouldn't leave me, or would he? Stop doubting yourself Eva!

When the movie ended it was 2:30am and I still wasn't tired. Then I remembered the photo album under the TV unit which held pictures of my summer here in La Push last year when Jake, Embry and Quil were still human.

I sat Indian style on the floor next to the TV and opened up the album. The first picture was of me and mom outside in the back garden sitting out in the grass. I smiled remembering back to that day. It was an unusually hot day and mom took me out to Seattle, I did a lot of shopping and bought Jake, Quil and Embry necklaces. It was actually a nice thing for me to do since I only knew them a month but I was crushing on Jake so I was extra nice.

The second picture was of me in a pink evening dress. I had worn it to Amber Cross's sixteenth birthday party, it was a nice party actually not too crowded, I knew a lot of people from school so it was fun.

The third picture was of the guys, Jake, Quil and Embry all chilling out in Jake's garage. They were all seated on the hood of some car Jake was working on and looked so carefree and happy, not to mention young, they looked their age.

I continued to flip through the pages smiling at some of the pictures and laughing at the others, that really was a good summer but nothing compared to this. This was pure heaven, I was finally with the love of my life and he loved me back, I couldn't be happier but he's hurting right now for some unknown reason so I'm not in the brightest of moods, I just hope he gets back. I miss him.

It was now 3am and I decided to head off to bed, it doesn't look like he's coming back. I placed the photo album back under the TV unit and switched off the lights in the living room and kitchen.

As I started down the hall, heading towards the stairs the hall door opened creating a cold breeze and I turned around to see Jake walking towards me with an intense look in his eyes, dripping wet once again in his jean cut offs, kicking the door shut behind him, never breaking our gaze.

"Jake," I breathed before his mouth came down on mine, his arms wrapping around my waist crushing me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed each other with a passion I never felt before. I didn't care that the front of me was probably soaking from his dripping wet body, I just needed him as close as he could get to me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and met with mine, they moved together in sync and I couldn't get over how good he tasted. His hands ran down my back, over my backside, down until they gripped my thighs, lifting me up in one quick movement.

I straddled his waist, wrapping my legs tightly around him so that there was no distance between us. I couldn't breathe with all the kissing we we're doing and I assumed neither could Jake because he broke our kiss, resting his forehead against mine, staring deeply into my eyes with so much love.

"Eva," he started, "I'm so sorry that I didn't feel the same way about you last year, I was a fool not to see what a beautiful girl there was right in front of me, that loved me more than I deserved. Instead I fell for a girl that couldn't share my feelings and what an idiot I was to think she could, she was broken, broken because the love of her life left her, abandoned her and now I know how she felt because if I lost you Eva, I'd never recover, no one could ever replace you Eva, I love you so much it hurts,".

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "That was so, so touching Jake, I love you too, so so much no words can describe my love for you and if I ever lost you, it even hurts to say it, but if I ever lost you Jake, I'd never recover either. Is that why you were upset?,".

He nodded, "Yeah, because I love you and I'm sorry that before I couldn't return your feelings,".

"No Jake," I kissed his cheek, "Never ever cry over that again, I love you Jake,".

"I love you too," he whispered and right at that moment I knew what I wanted. I wanted to show him how much I loved him, how much I care about him.

"Jake," I whispered, his eyes burning into mine, "Make love to me,".

His eyes stared into mine searching them, looking for a confirmation to say that I was ready, "Are you sure?," he asked and I nodded, pecking him on the lips.

He held onto my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter, resting my cheek on his shoulder as he started up the stairs. I smiled to myself once we made it up. I was going to make love to Jacob Black tonight and no one could stop me.

* * *

My breathing was heavy as I laid my head on his chest, both of us covered in sweat. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me, "That was…," I started.

"Absolutely incredible, the best feeling I have ever felt in my life," he whispered back down at me, completing my sentence.

"Yeah, it was Jake," I said before placing a soft kiss next to his erect nipple, "I love you,".

"I love you too Eva, I love you too," he said back, stroking my hair.

I traced invisible circles over his chest and smiled remembering what we had just made. Making love to Jake was so incredible that we ended up doing it three times. It was such an amazing feeling that words couldn't even describe it. We made sure we had protection before doing it and so everything was good. I was so unbelievably happy that we got intimate tonight that I was on a high, a very strong high.

We laid there for what seemed like hours until I decided I needed to take a shower. I lifted myself off of him and slipped out of bed, wrapping a sheet around my naked body as I headed towards the bathroom. It was 5am already and right now I was definitely not tired. Too happy to be so.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair quicker than ever before pulling on some underwear and a yellow knee length nightdress with thin straps.

I made my way back into the bedroom to find Jake sitting up on my bed, a white sheet covering his lower body. He smiled when I walked in, "Hey, beautiful,".

I giggled, "Hey handsome,".

He laughed, "Handsome am I? Do you mind if I use your shower for the second time tonight?,".

"Jake if you ask me that question again I'm going to kill you," I warned, sitting next to him on the bed.

He chuckled, pecking me on the cheek before slipping out of bed, wrapping a sheet around his waist and heading off to the bathroom.

Tonight was really special to me. I would never ever forget how amazing it was to make love to him, it was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

The next morning the storm seemed to be moving but I couldn't help but feel disappointed in that because I wanted Jake to stay over for another night at least.

Of course Jake and I were up since yesterday and were curled up on the couch together watching TV at 10am. I was still on a high from last night and I could tell Jake was too with his overly happy attitude. Last night I was a little nervous because I was a virgin so it was my first time but Jake reassured me telling me he was a virgin too.

The schools were closed today because of the storm so that just made today even better and so I guessed me and Jake would be spending our time indoors until the storm cleared off.

"Hey Eva, I'm gonna head out, check on Sam," Jake told me, lifting himself up off the couch.

I smiled, "Yeah okay sure, be careful for me,".

He nodded, smiling at me before bending down and kissing me softly on the lips, "Eva," he breathed, looking loving into my eyes, "When I get back, we need to talk," he whispered before pulling away and heading out.

I sat there puzzled. Need to talk? About what? I hoped it wasn't bad news. Guess I'll just have to sit here and wait till he gets back to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright so here's chapter 16 for you guys. I'd like to thank you all so much for taking your time to review, it means so much. Unfortunately I still can't reply to your reviews due to internet problems so I'd like to thank the following reviewers: NOelly, Twit-Tard, kiki, shaybay55, .Lover.2009, TheMasaltoff and taterandtotsrule! Thank you all so much for reviewing, without your reviews this fanfic wouldn't be going. Now a HUGE thanks goes out to an anonymous reviewer named 'jakers', she gave me an idea a while ago and now I decided to use it. So thank you so much, I hope you're still reading this! **

**Also thank you for those that add this to their favorites and story alerts.**

**So on with the chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 16**

I took my time around the house as I got dressed in the usual white shirt and jeans, tying my hair up in a pony. I cleaned around the house, rearranging things and tried my best to make it look like I had been here alone all night. I smiled at the thought of last night, I had given Jake every part of me as did he, we had become one. I quickly shook my head, right now wasn't the time to be thinking of last night. I had other things to think and worry about for example, what did Jake want to talk to me about?Was there something wrong? Or was it good news?

He was gone two hours now and it wasn't making me feel any better, in fact it was making me feel worse. All I was really doing now that everything was cleaned up was pacing around the house, waiting on Jacob. The storm seemed to be clearing and surprisingly rays of sunshine were breaking through the grey clouds. The house was really starting to piss me off so I went out into the back yard and sat out on the damp grass Indian style, I couldn't really care less if I got wet.

Then my mind drifted off once again to last night, I just couldn't help it. I have never before in my life felt so good and so sure about anything and neither had Jacob. I could still hear his murmurs and whispers of love to me very clearly now and the feel of his soft lips devouring mine. His warm, muscular body pressed against mine, making me feel things neither of us ever had before. The sound of thunder and the flashes of lightening made the moment even more memorable. I'd never see a storm without thinking of that night. It was truly wonderful.

I was quickly brought back to reality when I heard the sound of twigs cracking on my left side to where the forest started in my back yard. I was a little afraid of what it could be but maybe I was imagining things. I wasn't though because only a second later Jacob emerged from the forest in his half naked glory, only in a pair of worn denim cut offs which hung very low on his waist. He walked toward me very gracefully, such a change to his old clumsy self with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey," I said. Smiling up at him as he approached me, sitting in front of me also in Indian style as the sun emerged from the clouds behind him. The storm had finally cleared. "What's up?," I asked.

"The sky," he joked. I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue, "Yeah well um, we need to talk. It doesn't really need to be right now if you want,". I pondered in my mind whether we should leave it but it's better if he tells me now instead of later.

"No, I want to talk now, what is it Jake?," I asked. He nodded, his lips drawn into a straight line and pushed himself a little closer to me so that our knees touched. His dark eyes captured mine and he took a deep breath before starting.

"Ok so I've told you basically everything there is to know about vampires and werewolves," he started. He reached over and took both my hands in his large ones and continued, "But I haven't told you the whole Bella and Edward Cullen story.

"You see last year Bella started dating Edward Cullen, the local vampire," I burst out laughing at that, he joined me but continued, "Anyway, the great love story between them started and everything seemed to be going great but you see one day Bella was invited to play 'baseball' with the Cullen's and so they all headed out to a clearing to play. Little did they know that the non- vegetarian vampires were out and they happened to cross paths with the Cullen's and Bella. One of them noticed Bella's scent and was of course blood thirsty anyhow him and the other two vampires left but he wasn't going to give up that easily. You see this leech was a tracker, so he started tracking Bella until it became too dangerous that Bella had to leave Forks with the Cullen's. Anyway once Bella was out of town he called her at the hotel she was staying at and lead her into thinking he had her mom captured and that she head out to a ballet studio she used to take classes at when she was younger and 'save' her mom.

"Bella fell for his trick and sneaked out of the hotel to save her mom but soon enough she found out he stole one of her home videos and the sound of her mom's screams was coming from that. Anyway he attacked her, broke her leg, sucked the blood out of her wrist and trashed her around the place. The Cullen's arrived then and saved Bella, killing the leech and burning the pieces. Edward had to suck the venom out of Bella's wrist which resulted in a blood loss and so she was brought to the hospital. Telling her parents she fell down stairs.

"But anyway the point is, this tracker they killed had a mate named Victoria and now she seeks revenge. And who has to look out for Bella? Us and the Cullen's. So I just needed," he squeezed my hands in his, gazing into my eyes, "To tell you that in case you wonder where I've been to or where I'm at. I'm protecting Bella, she's my friend and as much as I hate vampires, I'll willingly work alongside Edward if it means keeping you Eva," he smiled as he mentioned my name, "Bella, the people of La Push and Forks safe. Remember wolves and their imprints cannot keep secrets from each other. Not that that was a secret but I just wanted you to know because I love you," he finished.

I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, "I love you too baby, I love you too," I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and saw him smiling. He shifted around and gestured for me to sit in his lap which I did willingly. He wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into his chest. I craned my neck up to look up at him, "So back onto Victoria," I started, "You have to be out at all hours of the night while the rest of La Push and Forks sleeps? Jake I know you're protecting us but what happened between Bella, Edward and that tracker is between them, you shouldn't be involved," I finished. My expression with nothing but worry written all over it.

His beautiful dark eyes bore into mine, "But Eva that's why I'm a werewolf, vampires are our enemy and we have to kill them besides Bella needs all the protection she can get, she's my friend, her father is my father's friend and she's human so we need to help her Eva," he said. Running his fingers over my cheek.

I sighed, "Jake, what if you… you die?,". I could already feel tears threatening to escape my eyes thinking and saying that to him. I'd never be able to get over that…

"I won't," he smiled, "I've already killed a vampire before Eva,".

What! He killed a… I jumped up out of his lap and stood in front of him, staring down at him in shock, "You killed a vampire before? I mean, I knew you were built to kill them but I had no idea you actually killed one. Jake when? Are you ok?," I asked. Still shocked by what I just heard.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm great. It was just this other vampire that killed humans along with that tracker and Victoria. He was face to face with Bella but we got there just in time,".

My jaw dropped. Geez this Bella girl has got a very colorful life, "Oh my god Jake, the Cullen's have got to do something about these vampires. Imagine that Edward guy just abandoned Bella out in the middle of the forest regardless of whether a bloodsucker would jump out of nowhere and kill her," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

Jake jumped up and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in the crook of my neck as I held onto his bare body, "Yeah but Eva I would never hurt you, I swear," he murmured. His hot breath sending electrical volts through my neck.

"I know," I kissed his chest, "I know you wouldn't, I just don't want you to hurt yourself,".

He ran his fingers down my back, causing me to shiver. He chuckled, "How many times did you shiver last night?,".

"Jake!," I shrieked and pulled away. Slapping his arm playfully and pouting. Geez he jokes about everything and I mean it literally.

"Aw, you look so cute when you're upset Eva, you have no idea," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah, joke about last night Jake, it's hilarious!,".

"Hey," he said softly. Tilting my chin up with his hand, staring into my eyes, "Last night was the best night of my life and I mean it Eva, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. And I love how you shiver like that," he finished. I didn't reply to what he said because he was right, I was starting to feel miserable over Victoria. I also felt really happy after he said that because even though he told me it was the best night of his life a thousand times, it meant a lot.

I smiled shyly up at him. He smiled back and leaned in, his lips claiming mine. I brought my hands up to the back of his head and ran my fingers through his now longish hair. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him, our tongues meeting. I couldn't get enough of him, he tasted so good. Our kisses grew more rough and urgent as time passed and Jake lifted me up so that my legs straddled his waist. We moaned into each other's mouths at the contact and Jake and I decided to take it upstairs, passion taking over us.

* * *

I felt cool. Something I didn't feel this morning or last night. I shifted around and opened my eyes up slowly, the sun blazing into my face from the window caused me to squeeze my eyes shut instantly and turn over on my other side. I opened my eyes once again to face the lamp next to my bed and my engagement ring, both placed on my bedside table. Then it occurred to me. Where's Jacob?

I rolled onto my back and the corner of the room caught my attention. There sitting on my purple armchair I got last summer was Jacob in his black boxers. He was leaned back into the armchair obviously finding it comfortable. He smiled at me once I noticed him, "Sleep well?,".

I yawned. Rubbing my eyes and sitting up against the headboard, pulling the white sheet up with me, covering myself. "What are you doing sitting over there?," I asked.

He shrugged, "We fell asleep as you can see," he grinned, "Then I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I thought I'd give you some space,".

"Geez Jake you didn't have to do that, I'd rather be with you than have some space," I said. He smiled at me and bit his lip. "What?," I asked.

"You said my name a few times in your sleep," he smirked.

I covered my face with my hands to hide the burning blush the crept into my cheeks. How embarrassing? What was I even saying in my sleep besides Jacob?

I heard him laugh and I peeked through my fingers to see him getting into the bed beside me. He pulled me to him as I buried my face into his chest, my cheeks burning. "Eva," he chuckled, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you just mumbled my name in your sleep a few times is all, hell I probably say your name in my sleep since you're the only one I ever dream about,".

I smiled at that and slowly felt my blush disappearing. I looked up at him, "I just thought that maybe I said other… embarrassing things,".

He shook his head, "Nope," he popped the 'p' and he smiled, "Subject change. You got a new text message from… Ashley Ryan and no I wasn't checking your mobile, I ran over to it to turn it on to silent in case it woke you up,".

"Ashley?," I said. I wonder what she wants… oh crap! I smacked my forehead and pulled away from Jacob. His expression confused, "It's her birthday today and I totally forgot!," I told him before jumping out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around me and picking up my mobile off of my dresser reading the text I got from her. I looked over at Jacob, "She's having a birthday party at her house," I smiled, "You want to come?,".

He groaned, "I can't, I've got patrol from seven to eleven tonight, sorry,".

"Oh," I said disappointed, "Well the party might go on till twelve so you could come then. It's in Forks, remember my old house there?," he nodded, "Well it's like three doors down to your left, it shouldn't be hard to find,".

"Sure," he smiled. Getting up off of the bed and pulling his denim cut offs on. He froze for a second and I wondered what was wrong. "Your mom's back, I'll see you later okay," he said. Walking towards the window but before he left I ran over to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Later," I said softly to him before he winked at me and jumped out of my window.

So much for Jake and I having the house to ourselves.

* * *

I took a quick shower, nearly falling out of the bath when I stepped out. Talk about clumsy. I decided I'd straighten my hair tonight for a change and trim the ends, too late for the hairdressers. Once I was done with my hair, I applied black eyeliner and blue mascara along with red lipstick and blusher. I quickly ran into my bedroom in my towel and dried off. I then rummaged through my closet, throwing clothes all over the place until I found what I was looking for. It was a light blue satin, strapless knee length dress. I had never worn it before and thought tonight would be a good time to wear it.

I put it on me and strapped on my black stilettos. After about ten minutes searching, I found the matching black bag under my bed and stuffed my makeup bag into it along with a mirror and hairbrush then I remembered. I never got her a birthday present.

I ran down the stairs to find mom cooking soup on the stove. She looked over her shoulder at me, "Oh where are you going, you look lovely!,".

I was in the process of pulling open the kitchen drawers, looking for the pile of birthday cards my mom got in a pack. I glanced up at her, "Ashley Fox's birthday party," I told her before running over to the kitchen presses, opening them up. "Mom, where are the birthday cards?,".

"Oh they're under the coffee table," she said. I muttered a thanks before running in there and pulling them out, finding the perfect one. Now I just need money to put inside the card and I'm done.

Once everything was done I grabbed my black cardigan, called out a bye to mom and headed out. Mom allowed me to borrow her car so I hopped in and headed out towards Forks at 8:29pm. As I turned up the music on the radio, I looked back out the windscreen to find a shirtless dude running across the road. I slammed onto the breaks and gasped. I almost knocked down someone… wait was that?

I rolled down my window, "Quil! I'm going kill you! I almost had a heart attack you idiot!," I screamed out at him as he stood on the side path laughing.

"Oh my god, the look on your face was priceless, Embry owes me ten bucks! Later Eva," he laughed before running off into the forest.

I just sat there staring after him. What an ass! Him and Embry seriously need to grow up even though I love them to death. The beep of a horn brought me back to earth and I started off again. Hopefully Jared or Paul don't decide to run out now and I make it to Forks in one piece.

I finally reached Ashley's house. It was dark outside tonight and so the lights from her house practically glowed up the street. Some people were standing outside while others were inside, the front door wide open. I recognized a few faces from my time in Forks but it had been too long to remember their names.

I pulled up across the road, knowing that if I parked the car outside Ashley's hall door, people were for sure going to sit on it and mom definitely wouldn't want that. I got out of the car and headed over to the house. A lot of teenagers watched me as I made my way over to the hall door but I just kept my head down, embarrassed by all the attention. I pushed through the crowds of people crammed into the hall and started searching for the birthday girl.

It was ten minutes now and I couldn't find her so I asked the first person I saw next to me. It was a tall guy, around 6'0 with short light brown hair. He was nice looking with big blue eyes and a nice smile but I was just stating a fact. There's no ne better than Jacob. He wore dark jeans and a blue t-shirt as he laughed with some of his friends. I tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, do you have any idea where Ashley Ryan is?," I asked, politely.

He stared at me along with his friends before they all burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and started searching again. What a group of idiots.

When I entered the living room filled with people, I was about to walk back out until I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around to face them. It was Ashley and she looked stunning. Her blonde hair was curled and reached just above her shoulders. Her pink blouse and denim mini skirt looked great on her. It was like a new Ashley.

"ASHLEY!," I screamed happily as I threw my arms around her, "Happy birthday," I said.

"Thanks," she laughed before pulling away and taking me out to the back with her since we couldn't hear each other inside. We both sat out on the wooden bench. "Oh my god Eva, you look so different, so much bigger than last time I've seen you," she exclaimed.

I laughed, "Yeah, you too Ashley, you too! Oh here," I handed her the card, "Sorry I couldn't get you a present, I was asleep until six and woke up to find your message,".

She waved it off, "It's fine Eva, seriously!,".

So we started talking after that. Catching up on each other's lives and laughing at all the funny things that had happened until we reached the conversation about boys. I found out that Ashley was dating some guy from school that just recently moved to Forks, she told me she was in love and I was so happy for her.

"Oh Eva, remember you used to like that guy, he was a Native American and he was friends with what's her name… Bella?,".

I literally burst out laughing at her. Oh my god I sounded so much like a stalker in those days. I nodded, "Yes I do and I'm dating him now," I told her, smiling dreamily at the thought of him.

Her jaw dropped open, "What! No way Eva, you are NOT serious!,".

I laughed, "I am, his name is Jacob Black. I made friends with him last year and we've been dating for a few months now. We're in love,".

She placed her hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes, "No, you can't be serious… Oh my god Eva!," she screamed happily, "That's so amazing! You guys are in love?,".

I nodded, blushing and held up my hand to her, revealing my engagement ring. She gasped and grabbed my hand in hers, bringing it up to her face and examining it, "Oh Eva," she said, "It's so pretty," she looked at me, "CONGRATULATIONS!," she said before throwing her arms around me.

I hugged her back, "Thanks,".

She pulled away then and started asking me lots of questions about Jake. Then the conversation moved onto her boyfriend Tom and she gushed on about him. It was nice to see her all happy and in love because when we were really close two years ago, we were single and thought we'd never have a boyfriend so it was nice to see her actually have one and also be in love. I was really happy for her.

"So have you seen Dylan around?," I asked casually. I hadn't actually heard from him in a long time. Hope he isn't mad at me again.

"No," she said seemingly thinking about it, "No I haven't actually… oh yeah!," she smiled, "He's gone to Seattle with a few friends of his for like three days I think, they should be back by tomorrow. Pity he missed the party, I haven't spoken to him in a while,".

I nodded, "Yeah, remember when we all used to hang out?,".

"Do I remember? Will I ever forget?, it was one of the best years of my life!, she smiled then looked over at the house, "You wanna get something to eat?,".

I nodded, "Sure," before heading off into the house with her.

The party was nice. I was reunited with a lot of old friends and of course Ashley just had to make an announcement that I was engaged before all the girls ran over and looked at my ring with longing. Everyone wanted to meet Jacob, especially the girls after I described him. They got really excited when I told them he was coming over later and I just laughed at them. The food was good. If the pack were here, the food would have been wolfed and I mean that literally.

At around 11:12pm, the time that Jacob should arrive at. I decided to head out the front to get some air since everyone was either inside or out the back now. I told Ashley I'd be back in a minute and headed outside. I sat out on the porch steps and watched the forest, waiting for Jacob but the sudden sound of a car coming down the road caught my attention.

It was a black car. I couldn't name the brand because I honestly wasn't interested but it looked really expensive. The headlights were bright and surprisingly the car pulled up outside the house. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who this person was until they opened the door. As they stepped out I could see that it was a guy.

He had long blond shiny hair that reached just above his shoulders and it looked as though he had gotten it done in a salon. He was tall, say about 6'1 and quite muscular. He had on a pair of light blue jeans, a white shirt and black leather shoes. This guy looked rich and I had a good guess he was handsome except his back was to me as he locked the car door but once he turned around, his long blonde hair blowing back with the breeze I gasped.

I knew this guy, I knew him very well except when I did know him his skin wasn't white and his eyes weren't golden.

This couldn't be happening.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Hope you liked it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just giving myself a break to think my fanfic over and try to make this chapter better then my last few ones. I'm also busy updating another two fanfics so I needed time to make those good too. Anyway thank you all so much for reviewing. Seriously they really make my day.**

**So here's chapter 17, hope you enjoy.**

**Cheers**

**Chapter: 17**

It couldn't be. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be Dylan. Dylan the friend I had shared so many good times with, times to cherish and remember for the rest of my life. The Dylan who welcomed me to Forks the day I moved in. The Dylan who I became friends with almost instantly. The Dylan who actually had tears in his beautiful green eyes when I said my goodbyes just minutes before I left for La Push. I had last spoken to him when I was staying with my Grandmother, we had made up and I thought that we could rekindle our friendship and everything would be okay but… but right now I'm unable to think properly because of the shock I am in. My good friend Dylan was making his way over to me cautiously and yet I still wasn't sure I was having a nightmare. This just couldn't be happening.

I brought my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as he got closer in an attempt to protect myself yet I had no idea what I was protecting myself from. A vampire or Dylan?

When he was finally standing in front of me resembling an Abercrombie model I shivered, looking anywhere but him. I didn't have the guts to look up into his eyes, afraid of the truth that lied beneath them. I was making myself believe that I had only imagined those golden eyes and the pale skin. That the Dylan that stood in front of me was alive and well. That he would sound, act and feel exactly the same. That if I handed him a double cheeseburger he would shove it down his throat as though he was starved. It was his favorite food and now, now he couldn't even eat… I stopped myself from continuing that thought. I wanted my Dylan back.

"You're not going to look at me are you?," his velvety voice asked. So much different to his young boyish voice.

I bit my lip and shook my head. I could feel tears sting my eyes but I couldn't cry. Not now, not in front of him.

"Alright then, I'll just sit next to you until you do," he told me. His cold body sitting next to mine almost instantly.

Our arms didn't touch but I could feel the coolness from his body radiate onto me. At that moment I just wanted him to disappear. I wanted him to leave me on my own and let me adjust to this awful change. I wanted him to leave and let me forget about him. I wanted him to leave and let me believe that he was still the same Dylan I had always known. I wasn't able for this, it was too much. Too much for me to take in.

"Tell me that you're still the same Dylan I know," I whispered. Staring ahead into the forest, still unable to look at him. Afraid of those golden eyes.

"I'm still Dylan, just not exactly the same," he replied. Not sounding one bit upset that he was now a vampire.

I winced when the words left his mouth. Why couldn't he just lie to me and disappear? That way I could pretend that he migrated somewhere and that I would never see him again. I could believe that he is still human.

"Why are you here then?," I asked. My voice sounding a little colder than I intended. But honestly, why was he here? Couldn't he have just phoned me for the rest of my life?

"Because this is where I'm from and… I need to speak with you," he said.

That's when I looked at him. Straight into his golden eyes. Shocking myself as I did so because I had just looked at him without thinking. His golden eyes staring back into my brown ones, no longer green.

As I stared into them with shock and horror I could see his face clearly now. His lips were no longer medium sized but fuller and pouted. His nose was just as narrow as it had been but more perfect. His jaw line was more noticeable and stronger looking than before. His eyes were bigger looking and no longer green but golden. His blonde hair was longer and brighter. And last but not least his skin was smooth, no traces of acne on it and very inhumanly pale. Yet I wasn't positive if all these changes were real. It was as though he was made to look more beautiful. Even his voice was different, it could draw you in.

He smiled then, displaying a perfect set of pearly white teeth. There was something about his smile as though he was smiling for a reason but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. No matter how beautiful being a vampire made him look, I preferred the old Dylan.

"How can you smile knowing that you're a vampire?," I asked abruptly.

His smile faded and was replaced with a serious expression, "Because if I never smiled, I would be miserable forever,".

I thought about what he said for a moment. It was true. If he never smiled, he really would be miserable forever because he would live forever.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?," I asked then. Why was it so important that he actually had to show me he was now a vampire?

He stood up then, never breaking our stare, "Let's take a walk shall we?," he suggested. Holding out his hand for me to take but I refused it. Standing up myself with all the strength I had in me. All I wanted to do now was go home, lock myself in my room and cry until no more tears were left.

"How do I know you're not going to kill me?,".

He chuckled at my question, "Now why would I do that? I may be a vampire but I'm a vegetarian vampire. That's why my eyes are golden,".

Then I remembered what Jacob had told me about the Cullen's. They fed off the blood of animals and called themselves vegetarians. Jacob and I laughed at that but I didn't find it funny right now. I was relieved… slightly.

"Okay, so where do we walk?,".

His eyes darted to the forest in front of us, "The forest. The less interruptions the better,".

I nodded and started towards the forest. I didn't want to take Dylan's hand and I thought that maybe he would just go at his inhuman speed into the forest and meet me inside but he didn't. Instead he walked next to me across the road, into the dark forest which only the moonlight lit up. We walked for a while, over branches and past trees. I almost tripped a couple of times but luckily I didn't. I made sure I wouldn't feel his cold hands help me up off the ground tonight.

When we finally reached an area in the forest which had a circle of trees surrounding us, allowing a good amount of moonlight to shine through so I could see. I sat myself down on the grass Indian style and waited for him to sit next to me. As though he read my mind, he plopped down in front of me and also sat Indian style.

I wasn't sure whether I should be the one to break the silence but Dylan beat me to it, "You're probably wondering how this happened to me,".

I started picking at the grass between us, staring off into space, "Yeah,".

"Well do you want to know?,".

I looked up at him then, stopping what I was doing, "Yes,".

Honestly I was afraid of what I was about to hear but curiosity got the better of me. I had to know what happened to my friend. Regardless of what he is now, I still cared about him. It was still Dylan.

He took a deep breath, "Alright where do I start?," he shut his eyes a moment then opened them up again, "It was two weeks ago, on a Monday-," I cut him off.

"A Monday! Two weeks ago! Dylan I thought it was like… yesterday," I shrieked in disbelief.

He shook his head, "No, it was two weeks ago. I was headed down to Seattle to check out the college there when my car broke down. It was on a deserted road, all there was around me was forest. It was actually just like here in Forks except there were no houses. It was very close to Seattle, I suppose to put it roughly about a half hour from it. Anyway I got the car up on the side road and took a look at the engine. It was dark so I headed to the trunk to grab a torch when a velvety silky voice spoke from behind me," he stopped then and I thought he was going to cry. His face looked so sad that all I wanted to do was comfort him but I stopped myself once he continued.

"When I looked up she wasn't behind me but in front of me and all I could do was gasp at the woman in front of me. She had long straight silky black hair that reached her waist. Her clothes looked very expensive, she wore a long red satin strapless dress and lots of jewels. I guess rubies were her favorite. She was slim and curvy but that's not what intrigued me. What intrigued me was her face. Her skin was so pale, almost frightening. Her eyes were very dark and at the time I thought I was imagining things but there was red in them. But no matter what she was very beautiful. Her voice was like music to my ears and I was drawn in. She beckoned me to her and told me she had lost her purse in the forest. I was foolish enough to believe her and started my search for her purse in the forest.

"But before the search even began I was turned. I won't describe how it felt but after a few hours I awoke hungry. I was out of control, starving. I got up and was surprised at my quickness. And so I ran, I ran anywhere. I had no idea where I was going until I spotted a group of pale people sitting in a circle in a clearing. They spotted me almost instantly and like a flash of light, an Asian pale one was in front of me. He introduced himself as Aaron and took me over to the group. I was introduced to them all and once they explained everything to me I was in complete and utter shock.

"I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't, there were no tears and that's just one of the many things I discovered about my vampire self. They explained that they fed off the blood of animals and so I followed in their footsteps. They thought me about many things and I was shocked with what I heard. I phoned my mom and she was so worried about me, it was only two days but mom's will be mom's. I told her I met up with a few friends and that I'd be back in two weeks. She bought my lie and so I stayed with the group. Last night I came back here in a borrowed car from Aaron and being a vampire means very strong hearing so I heard there was a party here tonight. I saw you arrive earlier and so here I am and it's just as well because I need to talk to you,".

The tears were running down my face once he finished and I felt so sad for him. Just one thing like your car breaking down could change your life forever. And that's exactly what happened to Dylan. I couldn't deny it anymore, Dylan was a vampire. Dylan my good friend was no longer human. And there is nothing I or anyone else out there can do to fix it.

"I'm so sorry Dylan," I sobbed. Wiping my tears away with the backs of my hands.

"Don't cry Eva please, there's nothing you can do about it," he told me. Sympathy written all over his face.

"I know," I started, "But you're my friend and I care about you,".

Then I felt his ice cold hand on top of mine, "I care about you too Eva so please," he gazed into my eyes, "Don't cry,".

I nodded, "Okay. So is that what you needed to tell me?,".

He retreated his hand and grimaced, "No,".

I frowned. Staring at him confusedly, my vision blurry, "What is it then?,".

His nose wrinkled up in disgust, "It's about Jacob,".

Jacob? What could he possibly have to say about him? That they are mortal enemies and he never wants to have an encounter with a werewolf? I was confused. How did Dylan even know about Jacob? It's not like he's met any wolves.

"What about Jacob?," I asked warily.

"Eva he's a… he's a-," I cut him off. Already knowing what he was about to tell me.

"He's a werewolf or a shape shifter or whatever you would like to call him, I know,".

He stared at me dumbstruck, "You know and you're still with him?,".

"Of course," I defended, "Of course I'm still with him. He's a werewolf so what? He's protecting us from vampires unlike yourself. I don't see what's wrong with that,".

"Are you crazy!," he spat, "He's a danger to your life Eva! If he lost control you could die! And you're willing to stick around? He's a freaking monster!,".

My jaw dropped. How dare he speak of my Jake like that. He was no monster, he was a beautiful russet colored wolf that I love and there was no way I was going to sit here and listen to his abuse.

"How dare you Dylan! How dare you speak of my Jake like that!," I started. Rising up off the ground and crossing my arms, "He is in no way a monster. He's a beautiful wolf that looks out for his people. Only for vampires like yourself he's putting himself in danger. Do you know how much I worry about him? Hell I ran out of my house in a storm last night looking for him and you know what Dylan? He found me before I even made it to the forest. Have you ever heard of imprinting? Well it's when a wolf finds his soul mate and I'm Jakes. I love him Dylan," I paused. Holding my hand out to his face, the diamond on my engagement ring sparkling under the moonlight, "I'm engaged to him and I will marry him because I'm unconditionally in love with him. Now I will walk away this instant if you insult me or Jake again. So please Dylan, please just keep the insults to yourself,".

He glanced between me and my ring over and over again in disbelief until he rose from the ground to stand in front of me. A look of disappointment crossed his face and I knew why. Dylan still liked me more than a friend and he was disappointed that I was in love with Jake and also engaged to him. Although I felt sorry for him, I just couldn't say anything to make him feel better. There was nothing.

Just then both our heads snapped to the right at the sound of bushes rustling and I heard Dylan snarl. I was starting to panic at the thought of another dangerous vampire getting close to me but my panicking was replaced with love once I saw Jacob emerge from the trees. He was dressed nicely in a maroon shirt and dark jeans along with black sneakers. His longish hair was tied back in a knot at the nape of his neck and he looked angry. Very angry.

I wasn't sure what to do. I could either stay put or run over to Jake. I didn't think that was a good idea though since he was trembling. I opened my mouth to say something but Dylan's snarl stopped me. Jacob growled in response and I was in the middle of it all.

Dylan grabbed my hand and I whipped my head around to face him, "Don't leave. I promise I won't hurt you Eva," he glanced over at Jacob then back at me, "I won't hurt him either. It's just natural for me to react like this when there's a wolf around,".

"Don't listen to him Eva. Come to me," Jacob ordered.

I was torn between the two of them. Of course I loved Jake and listened to everything he said but I couldn't listen to him tonight because Dylan hadn't done anything wrong. He was my friend and he needed my support this time. Jacob couldn't make me do things unwillingly. I was a grown girl, I could make my own decisions.

"Eva please. I haven't seen you in a while, I'll take you to the Diner and get you something to eat as we catch up on each other's lives. Please Eva," Dylan begged.

I nodded. Then looked over at a very angry Jacob. He hadn't come any closer to us, "Jacob I'm staying,".

"What! Are you crazy? He's a freaking leech!," he hissed, "Eva, don't get me upset," Jacob warned. His shaking growing more violent.

"No!," I shouted, "No Jake, I'm staying whether you like it or not!,".

I thought Jacob was going to transform the instant the words left my mouth but he didn't. His shaking subsided but the anger and rage never left his face. He stared into my eyes with a mixture of hurt and anger. Dylan gripped my hand tighter, reassuring me everything was going to be alright as I stared back into Jacob's eyes. He began to unbutton his shirt in front of us, letting it slide off his arms and onto the ground, giving me one last look before storming off into the woods. I stared after him and a loud heartbroken howl sounded nearby.

"He'll get over it Eva," Dylan whispered.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

What had I done? Jacob probably thinks I'm against him now. That I rejected him and have no trust in him. What if he thinks I don't love him anymore? I really blew it. I could have done it differently. Gone over to him, hugged him, told him that I trusted Dylan and that he needed to trust him too. But no, I did it the careless way.

"Stop doubting yourself Eva. He's a grown boy, he can take care of himself," Dylan told me. Interrupting my thoughts.

I turned to face him, "Dylan as much as I'd like to talk to you… I'd like to go home,".

He smiled sympathetically, "Of course. Come on, I'll walk you to your car".

As we walked hand in hand to my car, I picked up Jacobs shirt from the ground and held it close to me. I noticed Dylan stiffen once I picked it up but I ignored him. When we reached my car, Dylan kissed me on the forehead, said he'd call me tomorrow and waved goodnight to me as I started my mom's car up and headed to La Push. I smiled appreciatively at the thought of Dylan just now. He didn't argue with me the way I thought he would when I said I'd like to go home. Instead he was understanding and told me he'd call me tomorrow. I guess I'll have to get used to hanging around with a vampire.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my mom shouting at someone downstairs. It was just 10:15am so I quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs to see what was going on. Mom was in the living room standing by the window as she screamed at the person on the other line. I was starting to worry about who she was screaming at. I hope it wasn't Shayne, he was the only man in her life that truly made her happy.

I stood at the doorway staring at her as she listened to what the other person had to say before throwing her free hand up in the air and shouting again. I know I shouldn't be listening but it was very unusual for my mother to behave like this. She was usually a happy, polite person. Never angry unless my Grandmother did something to upset her.

She turned around then and saw me standing where I was in my purple pajamas. A sorry look crossed her face and she muttered 'I need to go' into her cell before shutting it. Not waiting for the other person to respond.

"Eh… mom who was that?," I asked warily. Unsure of whether I should ask her or not.

She sighed and just then I noticed that she looked awful. She had bags under her eyes as though she had been awake all night and she too was still in her white pajamas. Something very rare since she usually took a shower in the morning and got dressed.

"Honey why don't I make you some breakfast while you get yourself ready," she suggested. Not answering my question.

I watched her as she walked towards me on her way to the kitchen but when she brushed by me I grabbed her arm. Looking her dead in the eye.

"Mom who was it?," I pushed.

She shook her head, "Honey I'd rather you… didn't know. Please just let me get your breakfast,".

I nodded, letting go of her arm. Not pushing the subject any further. I respected people's privacy, especially my mom's so I would not ask her again. Instead I trudged up the stairs. Took a shower, dressed in my favorite jeans, a grey sweater and white converse. My hair, as usual since it was so curly, needed to be straightened. It took me a while to get It done but it was well worth it. Considering the winds that blew over La Push, my hair would be a complete mess if I left it wavy. I tied it up in a high pony and applied a small amount of eyeliner. I was ready to leave the house but where?

Then I remembered last night. Jacob had gotten himself dressed up for nothing. He told me he'd arrive at around 11pm for the party and he did but plans had changed. Dylan turned up and we took off into the woods and when Jacob found us, I told him I was staying with Dylan. Honestly I didn't see anything wrong with that but I feel bad about the way I told him. Sure he was angry but he was around a vampire, what do I expect? And now my heart hurts for him because I know he's hurting. Maybe I should go talk to him-

My cell vibrating off my dresser stops me from thinking any further and I quickly answer it.

"Hello Eva," Dylan's velvety voice greeted over the phone.

"Oh hey Dylan, didn't expect you to be calling so soon,". I didn't. I thought he'd call around 5pm.

He chuckled, "Well life's full of surprises. Anyway are you up for lunch at the Diner at around 2pm?,".

"Um… well I'm not sure, I mean you're not going to be eating,".

"Oh please. So if you're having a birthday party sometime soon, I'm not invited because I won't be eating?,".

At that I had to laugh, "Of course you will,".

"Alright so meet you at the Diner?,".

"Oh alright! See you then, bye,".

"Bye,".

I smiled as I hung up. No matter what, Dylan was a nice guy and he always succeeded in making me smile. I was actually looking forward to lunch with him. I could tell him all about me and Jake's engagement. Just hope he takes it well unlike last night.

* * *

The drive to the Diner was uneventful if you consider seeing Jared, Paul and Sam walking half naked down La Push road normal. I spotted Dylan's expensive looking silver car parked in the Diner parking lot immediately and once I pulled up he was opening the car door for me. Vampire's and their speed.

"You made it in one piece!," Dylan joked as I stepped out.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes,".

He chuckled taking my small hand in his as he walked us to the Diner. He looked really nice today in a navy shirt and dark jeans along with white sneakers. His long hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and he smelled of expensive perfume. I must ask him where he gets all the money from.

When we finally got a table by the window, looking out onto the road and the forest. The waitress asked for our orders and I couldn't help but notice how she looked at Dylan. It was obvious that she found him attractive since she couldn't stop batting her eyelids at him. If Dylan was human, he would have blushed but he just avoided her gaze embarrassed.

We gave her our orders and soon enough we were caught up in a deep conversation. I found out that Dylan got himself a job at a local tool shop in Seattle but that didn't explain the expensive perfumes and clothes. He laughed when I asked and told me his friend Aaron gave him money to get himself started and that there would be a time when he could repay him. I understood what he meant.

I told him about my engagement to Jake and my mother's reaction at first. He took it well and laughed along with me as I made a pathetic impression of my mother. Soon enough I had eaten my food but we continued to sit there and catch up on each other's lives.

Dylan stopped talking a moment and I wondered what the matter was. He spoke before I could ask.

"He's watching you," he said. Looking me in the eye.

I was confused, "Who's watching me?,".

"Jacob Black," he said matter of factly.

I froze. Jacob was watching me? Watching us? I didn't want him to know that I had gone out with Dylan today. I knew he wasn't happy about last night and he definitely wouldn't be happy about today.

"How is he watching me?,".

"Oh I heard him in the forest over there," he nodded towards the forest out the window, "He didn't say anything but I heard his… paws,".

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Eva don't look like that. He's just watching out for you in case the vampire loses control," he chuckled and leaned in closer to me, "Even though I most definitely won't," he whispered.

I nodded, "I know,".

"Alright then. Cheer up, you guys are engaged,".

So I did. I cheered up for Dylan's sake and carried on with our previous conversation. Every now and then I would glance out the window over at the forest but I never saw him, yet I could feel his eyes on me. Dylan seemed to notice my change in behavior and suggested we leave. I was thankful for that fact and I hugged him goodbye before heading home.

The whole drive home I was depressed and upset. This was the first time Jacob and I hadn't spoken since he explained the imprint to me. I never thought that our relationship could come to this but I guess I was wrong. It did.

When I got home mom wasn't there and left me a note on the fridge, saying she would be gone for a few hours, personal reasons. I guessed it was because of whoever she was screaming at down the phone and I had a funny feeling it wasn't Shayne or Grandma. I just hope she doesn't get herself into anything.

* * *

It was 11pm now and mom still wasn't home. I was worried about her. She must have left the house around 4pm and she's still not home. For the past seven hours I avoided calling her in case I interrupted anything but now I was desperate. Usually Jake would be here to comfort me but I hadn't heard from him all day. He's still mad at me.

I went up to my room, sat on my bed and phoned my mom as the rain started to pour outside. There was no answer. I tried calling her multiple times but there was never any answer. I was really worried about her.

Then a thought popped into my head and I decided to call Jake. I needed to apologize to him and make things better again.

"Hello?," his husky voice answered the phone. He sounded miserable and tired.

"Jake," I breathed. My heart accelerating once I heard his voice.

"Eva," he said in disbelief.

"Jake I need to talk to you,".

No response.

"Jake?,".

No response.

"Jake are you still there?," I asked hopefully.

"I'll always be here Eva, I just don't feel like talking," he answered.

"Jake please," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek, "Please let me talk,".

"Bye Eva," he said before all I could hear was the dial tone.

I let my mobile fall from my hands and burst into tears.

I wanted to apologize but he wouldn't hear me out. What was his problem? Everyone makes mistakes and all I wanted was to make things better, apologize. I love him and I miss him when he's not around. Especially if we aren't talking.

I leaned over my bed and grabbed his maroon shirt from last night off my bedside table. I brought it up to my face and breathed in his scent, his musky scent. I started crying into it then, missing him.

Where's Jake when I need him and where's my mom?

This night couldn't get any worse.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay… OMG IM SORRY THIS TOOK A HUNDRED YEARS TO UPDATE! I mean I really made you guys wait TOO LONG. I was just having writers block and I was so focused on my Paul X OC story that I never had the time for this. So once again I am SO SORRY, I hope you guys still want to read this. And please don't forget to read my A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**Anyway on with the story before I bore you :P**

**Chapter 18**

I awoke the next morning to screaming and shouting downstairs. I recognized the first voice as my mother's but I had no idea who the male voice belonged to. I sighed before slipping out of bed, stretching and heading for the door.

Of course I was quite shocked to hear an argument take place in our living room since mom never has anyone over. And although I hated the fact a man was shouting back at my mom, I really wasn't in the mood of interrupting. Mom would probably NOT appreciate it anyway.

I opened my door quietly and tip toed out into the hall to hear the argument a bit better. But what I heard was something I wasn't expecting… ever.

"Leave this house now! Before Eva sees you," my mom roared.

"Don't you speak to me-," the man started.

"Get out! Just leave!,".

"I will not leave this house until I see-,".

"Don't you even think about that! How could you, after all these years you expect us to welcome you back with open arms, huh? You left and I don't want you in our lives again,".

The man laughed, "You can't prevent me from seeing my daughter. If I want to see her I will, I'm her father,".

At that my breath caught in my throat and I leaned against the wall for balance.

"Well then I'll make it harder for you Bob, leave! And we'll see whether you'll fight hard enough to see her which I doubt. You never even bothered to see her before, why now? Is there something you want? Money perhaps?," my mom spat.

"You know what I want? My family. You and I are going for lunch tomorrow, there's a lot we've got to talk about,".

My mom huffed, "Yeah right,".

"Great pick you up at two o'clock tomorrow,".

"No wait I didn't-," before my mom could finish her sentence, Bob was already out the door.

I was still in complete and utter shock after everything I had just heard. My father was back? And more importantly, was he back for good? I really didn't know how to take that. Did I want to see him after all these years? After all, like mom said, he never wanted to see me before.

I took a deep breath before heading into the bathroom. Leaning against the sink as I looked back at my reflection in the mirror.

Bob was my father. The man who abandoned me and my mother all those years ago. The man who never once picked up the phone to see how the mother of his child was doing. The man who never bothered to visit his daughter.

Bile slowly made its way up my throat but I swallowed it back. I cringed as I looked at myself. I was a complete mess after everything that had happened last night. I didn't even want to remember last night--- well not yet anyway. After all, my mom hadn't come back last night which makes me wonder if she was with Bob. And Bob, just the thought of him made me sick.

I wasn't ready for all this drama.

I took a quick shower to clear my mind, standing under the warm water longer than usual, trying to calm my nerves. I then dried off, brushed my teeth, wrapped at towel around myself and headed back out into my room to dress.

Once I was dressed in my jeans and white t-shirt, my hair dried and pulled back in a high pony tail. I took a deep calming breath before heading downstairs to face my mom. No doubt she knew I had heard everything. After all I did slam the bathroom door shut.

"Morning," I mumbled as I made my way into the kitchen, passing my mother by as she sat at the table, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Morning yourself," she replied.

I remained silent as I emptied the last of our cereal into a bowl. I wasn't going to bring up the subject if she didn't… yet.

"So," she coughed, "I guess you heard everything,".

"Yep," I said as I slipped into the seat across from her, starting on my breakfast.

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point," I met her eyes, "Last night I bumped into your father at a bar Mandy a co-worker of mine brought me to. I was drunk and so I was… overjoyed when I recognized him. He was a little tipsy too so… look anyway, I woke up the next morning in some bed with him laying next to me. Of course I freaked out and left for home but it turns out he asked where I lived and yeah that's how he came here,".

"Mom I don't know what to say…," I trailed off, stirring my cereal.

"Honey you don't have to say anything. This is my problem and I'll solve it. I'm really sorry Eva, really really truly sorry! I was such an idiot, I wasn't even supposed to go drinking last night and oh no, I must have had you worried sick about my whereabouts last night," she sighed, throwing her head into her hands.

"You know what mom?," I started, pushing my bowl away, "You're damn right! You were such an idiot you even surprised me right now. What the heck mom? You slept with, what's his name? Bob last night! I mean who cares if he's my father, he didn't give a crap about me before so why should he now? And since when do people you hate so much suddenly become irresistible when drunk mom? Remember drunk talk is sober thought. I should have known," I finished, giving her a look of disgust before standing up and exiting the room.

I could care less whether my mom was in complete and utter shock right now. It was about time I spoke the truth, I was sick of being nice when it only made things worse on my part. If mom thought she was stupid then I thought she was even worse than that. And today I wasn't going to be sympathetic. She brought this on herself. Like she said, it's her problem she'll solve it.

And I'd really like to see how she handled it.

~*~

Around 6pm that evening, I was laying flat on my bed scrolling through the stored numbers on my phone when I reached Dylan's. I debated on whether I should call him or not. Simply because I was very curious as to how life as a vampire was and exactly what he was doing with himself.

After thinking over everything he had explained to me last night, I thought everything sounded a little too convenient to be true. I wasn't calling Dylan a liar but I had a funny feeling he was hiding something from me.

And yet deep down I didn't want to know exactly what he was hiding. Perhaps it was grotesque and he hadn't wanted to tell me? I suppose he was right. I didn't want to know, he was only doing what was best for me.

I sighed, sinking deeper into my pillow when I let my thoughts wander to Jake last night.

He was hurt and angry with me, that was obvious. First he just left me in the woods with his biggest enemy, a vampire. Secondly he stalked me when I went for lunch with Dylan. And thirdly he abruptly hung up on me when I phoned him last night.

His anger and hurt with me would probably blow off soon, after all I am his imprint but I couldn't possibly wait for that. How soon was soon? Can't he feel the tugging on his heart? The emptiness inside of him without me? because I sure felt it.

Yet I didn't want to cry.

I had done enough of that lately and today was the day I was going to make things right. And as a matter of fact I was going to start now.

I pressed the dial button on Dylan's number and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Eva? What a surprise," Dylan answered, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ha ha, you knew it was me eh?,".

"Yep, in case you didn't know, I still have your number,".

"Hmm did you have it written down up in your room or something?,".

"Nope, I memorized it,".

"Oh…,".

"So what's happening Eva?,".

I took a deep breath. Might as well get this over and done with now.

"Dylan I don't know how to put this… you're my friend, one that I will always remember. You were the first person that spoke to me, the new girl in Forks High. You never gave up on me when I was shy and didn't know what to say to you, no, you stuck around and slowly but gradually I opened up to you and we became really close. You still visited me when I moved to La Push and even after you were turned… turned into a vampire, you still came to see me. And that is something I will always remember.

"But even though we remained friends, moving to La push changed my life. I wasn't the person I used to be. No, my life didn't consist of just going to school, hanging out with friends, going up to Port Angeles. It changed drastically. Of course it wasn't until this year, however this is the year you decided to visit me. This is the year my Jake turned into a werewolf and imprinted on me. So basically while I was doing the usual; going to school, hanging out with friends, going up to Port Angeles, my mind was on other things like; the safety of our people, vampires, werewolves, my Jake and etcetera.

"Then one day when I thought things could only look up for me, you turn up as a vampire. Dylan I care for you so much but you're a vampire now and that's bad for Jake and I's relationship. Not to mention I'm terrified of vampires-,".

"Eva I get where you're going and-,".

"No let me finish. The point is Dylan, as much as I care about you, it's best that we end our friendship now. I'll miss you Dylan, I really will but for things to look up for me, I have to leave some things behind and that includes you. I'm sorry Dylan I really am but you're a vampire, Jake's a werewolf, our friendship would never be the same. I'm really really sorry," I finished, taking a deep breath.

This was a good thing. I knew it. As much as it hurt to say goodbye to him, it had to be done.

"You know you could have just got to the point Eva," Dylan chuckled.

"Well you deserve much more than that Dylan," I replied. Grateful that he was lightening the mood.

"However I understand you completely Eva and I'm glad you remembered all those times we had. Thank you,".

"Don't mention it Dylan,".

"And I feel exactly the same way as you Eva well… nearly, you get what I'm saying. Without giving you a speech- I am grateful for yours though- all I have to say is thank you for being there for me and allowing me to be your friend. It meant so much to me. I understand how Jacob is, I guess I'm the same around him. I wish you all the best, you're a wonderful person and I am so happy to have known you. So I guess this it then, goodbye Eva,".

I closed my eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. I would not cry today. This was good, this was great.

"Goodbye Dylan, thank you… for everything,".

"Same to you Eva, goodbye,".

"Bye,".

And just like that, Dylan was no longer in my life.

~*~

I hadn't realized I had dozed off after speaking to Dylan until my cell vibrated on my bed. I wasn't too sure who would be calling me at 8pm since the number was anonymous but I answered all the same.

"Hello," I answered, my voice groggy with sleep.

"Good morning Eva," the voice replied, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips, "Quil what in the world do you want?,".

"Oh oh, grumpy much eh?," he joked, I remained silent, "Okay then… anyway Emily wants to invite you over for a BBQ in like an hour, everyone's going, so see you then?,".

"Um I," I started then yawned, "I don't know Quil I mean-," then I stopped. What would sitting around do me? I needed to make up with Jake and I was 100.5% positive he'd be there, "You know what? Yeah I'll be there. Catch you then and thanks for notifying me Quil,".

"Always a pleasure. See ya,".

Before I could even say goodbye to him, he hung up. So typical of Quil. I loved him like a brother though, he was always there for me just like Dylan. And he was hilarious.

Taking one last look at the clock, I slipped out of bed, threw open my wardrobe, pulled my cream knee length dress off its hanger and threw it onto the bed before fetching a towel and taking my second shower of the day. I just felt the need to freshen up for tonight.

While showering my mind drifted off to yesterday morning when I had heard mom shouting at someone down the phone. She wouldn't tell me who it was, saying it was best I didn't know and yet for some reason I had a funny feeling it was Bob.

But didn't she say she bumped into him last night and not the night before?

I would ask her about that tonight if I got the chance. Because if anything had to do with Bob then it had to do with me as well. After all, even though I don't consider him my father, technically he was and I couldn't take that away from him.

"Wow look at you," mom gushed when I entered the living room. I could tell she was nervous about my approach because of this morning but I was no longer angry with her.

However I decided to wear the white knee length dress which only had two tiny golden straps- I'd probably need to take my white cardigan since La push isn't exactly warm- and golden flats to go with it. I did my hair up in a bun and applied a little amount of makeup. Might as well look good for the night.

"Thanks mom, uh," I didn't know how to put this, "Look I'm sorry for lashing out on you this morning, it was just a lot to take in. I guess we can talk about it later then?,".

Mom's face lit up with relief, "Of course. But you were right Eva, I was an idiot. Look we'll talk about it later after you get back from?,".

"Emily and Sam's. They're having a BBQ so I guess I'll be home around eleven or twelve…,".

She waved me off, "Stay as long as you want, they're a nice couple, I trust them,".

"Okay see you," I said before grabbing my cardigan off the hook by the door and leaving.

I just kept my fingers crossed. Hoping that tonight would go well.

~*~

"EVA!," Emily screeched as I entered the kitchen.

Surprisingly no one was present inside the house but I was pretty sure they were all out the back considering I could hear peoples laughter and chatter coming from out there. Emily as usual was in the kitchen washing a few glasses. Which she had put down to give me a big hug.

I laughed, "Hey Em,".

She broke our embrace and held me out at arm's length, "I had no idea whether you were coming or not. I asked Quil to phone you but he never told me what you said,".

I rolled my eyes, "Typical of him. But yeah here I am, why are you so surprised, I always come,".

She let go of me, biting her lip, "Well we heard…,".

"Oh,".

"But that's between you and him. Anyway can you help me take these out the back?," she smiled.

"Absolutely," I replied before picking up a tray filled with chocolate chip cookies and blueberry muffins.

What I wasn't expecting as I brought the tray out with a genuine smile on my face was the silence that I received. Everyone had stopped talking, laughing or whatever they were doing and kept their focus on me. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

I froze just as I was about to place the tray on a table and met every pair of eyes around the yard. I really wasn't sure what to say or do and considering my face was as red as a tomato, I just wanted to get out of there.

Luckily though Emily came out, cleared her throat and everyone went back to what they were previously doing. I looked over my shoulder at her, giving her a small smile which she returned before she headed back inside.

"Hey Eva," Kim said as she came up to me, handing me a coke.

"Hey, thanks," I said, accepting the drink.

"So… sorry about that, we just thought that after last night you weren't coming,".

I nodded in understanding, "You guys thought wrong, I'm not one to hold grudges so to get to the point, is Jake here?,".

Kim shook her head, "No… he said he's not up for it. I think he's out in his garage or something,".

I set the coke down on the table, "Okay thanks Kim, catch you later,".

And with that I ran in through the back door, out the front and down the road to Jakes. I didn't waste any time as I sprinted to his garage, panting once I reached it. It was dark inside and I was just about to head over to his house when I heard a tool clatter to the floor.

"Jake?," I said, entering the garage.

Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could make his body out down the end of the room, sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His eyes met mine but he never said anything. He didn't look too good either, his hair was disheveled, his white t-shirt worn and stained with oil from the cars. His jeans faded.

"Jake are you okay?," I asked leaning down next to him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Do I look okay to you?," he hissed, diverting his gaze to the floor.

"Well no-,".

"Then why ask huh? What do you care anyway,".

"Jake please-," I started again but he cut me off, throwing my hand off his arm.

"No!," he roared, "Last night you chose a freaking parasite over me! How do you think that made me feel huh? Leaving you behind with him? And then the next day I have to watch you as you have lunch with him at the Diner. Ugh!,".

He stood up then, throwing his face into his hands. His longish hair like a curtain, hiding his face from me.

I scrambled up to my feet, my pretty dress stained, "You think I chose Dylan over you?,".

He turned around to face me, his expression bitter, "No, you didn't choose him as a lover, I'm not stupid but you stayed on his side Eva, his! If there's one person you should side with it's me, after everything we've been through. Everything we've shared,".

"But you wouldn't hear us out Jake! Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's dangerous,".

He chuckled darkly, "Dangerous? Eva they're all dangerous! If he forgot how fragile you are for one second you would be in danger,".

"Look Jake, it doesn't matter anymore I'm never going to see him again,".

"Yeah right,".

"No seriously, I phoned him today, told him our friendship was over. That's it, he's gone from our lives, I thought maybe you'd feel better but apparently you're pissed with me right now so I guess I should just head back to the barbeque, I'm not in the mood for this right now," I said before turning on my heel and heading towards the opening of the garage.

Jake's burning hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. Preventing me from leaving.

"He's gone as in never ever coming back?," he asked. His expression and voice softer now.

I nodded, "Yeah never ever coming back, he's your mortal enemy, why should I have him in our lives if he's going to cause drama? Besides I'm not too comfortable around vampires,".

"Are you comfortable around me?," he asked, a grin playing out on his lips.

I thought for a moment, "Yep, even when you're pissed with me,".

"God I love you so much," he said before wrapping me up in one of his signature bear hugs.

I sighed against his chest, snuggling closer to him. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his warmth, his comfort. I felt so protected, so safe when I was around him and I knew that he would be the only person to make me feel this way.

"Are you coming with me back to Sam's?," I murmured.

"Yeah, I need to change though," he replied before releasing me and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

I rolled my eyes, "You're so in love with yourself Jake,".

"You know you love it when I'm shirtless Eva," he winked, "come on, I better have some clean shirts," he said before taking my hand and leading us outside towards his house.

~*~

It was exactly three in the morning when I heard the soft snores from Jake. His strong arms wrapped around me, his face buried into the back of my neck. His warm muscular body pressed up against my back.

I knew my mom wasn't too pleased when I told her I was staying over at Jake's but it was something I needed to do. We had such a good time at the barbeque and since everything was going so well I just wanted to fall asleep in his arms, in his room for the first time. After all, he's always over at my place.

So without any further thoughts, I smiled to myself before sleep overcame me. sending me into tons of blissful dreams where Jake and I lived together, where Jake and I had children, where Jake and I were married.

And marriage was the first thing on my mind when I woke up that morning.

Somehow during the night Jake's head ended up on my chest and our legs were tangled together, I was thankful Billy had gone on a fishing trip with Charlie yesterday and wasn't coming back until tomorrow because if he walked in on this I don't think he would have been too pleased.

I looked over at the clock that hung crooked on the wall over the door and my eyes widened when I realized it was 1pm. Talk about over sleeping. I guess Jake needed it though since he patrols almost every night.

So as gently as I could, I attempted to slip out of the bed without waking Jake but it only caused his arms to tighten their grip on me. I giggled to myself, "Jake, I need to get up," I whispered, running my hand through his shiny black hair. I was glad he decided to let it grow back, I loved it long.

"Just sleep with me, we can get up later," he murmured.

"Jake it's like one o'clock,".

"I usually get up at two,".

I laughed, "Okay fine, two and we're getting up,".

"Hey Eva?,".

"Yes?,".

"What did you dream about last night?,".

His question took me by surprise and I could feel a blush creep into my cheeks, "Umm I dreamt about us eh… married,".

I felt him smile against me, "You know I know the perfect date for our wedding,".

My eyes widened, "Really? When?,".

"July 20th, it's the date I first met you two years ago,".

I smiled brightly at this, "Oh my god that's so romantic Jake, I would have never thought of that,". I knew that it wasn't exactly the day we made friends, it was the day I bumped into him at the local store. We exchanged smiles but I would always cherish that moment.

He looked up at me then, his eyes melting into mine, "I love you Eva, so does my dad and I know maybe it's a little early for us to get married but I really want this. I want to come home to you, I want to dine with you, I want to watch TV with you, I want to go to bed with you and wake up every morning with you next to me. Hell, I want to hang out the laundry with you. Because everything will be ours, us, me and you, together,".

"Me too Jake, me too. But what about this Victoria leech and all this Bella Swan drama?,".

"That my dear," he pecked me on the lips, "Will be history when we get married,".

I nodded my head, hoping he was right, "So are we talking this year or next year for the wedding?,".

"Well considering my dad helped me put a deposit on a small house down the road," I gasped, "Then I'm thinking this year,".

"Jake, I'm speechless," I said, holding him close to me.

"So I take that as a yes to getting married this year?,".

"Of course! This is our last year of school anyway,".

He chuckled, kissing my collarbone, "I can't wait,".

I couldn't either.

**A/N: Now I know that chapter hadn't really got too much in it but there's only two chapters left. You see I feel like if I make this story go up to say 30 chapters maybe I'll be late updating and I'll run out of ideas or you guys might give up on me. I'm sorry I haven't updated this sooner, it's just I've been busy and I have like my other fanfic to update as well.**

**So how do you guys feel about this? Will I just make 1 more chapter which will skip a couple of months and get straight to the wedding and then chapter 20 will be the Epilogue? Or do you guys want more?**

**I'm asking you guys this because I'm thankful for all your reviews and for reading this story. So please let me know in a review if you can.**

**Cheers**

**Note: The events that take place in this story aren't on the same timeline as New Moon/ Eclipse. After all it's just an easy read fanfic :D**


End file.
